Sur la corde raide
by Cissyaliza
Summary: Charlie, fort de son expérience auprès du F.B.I., se met à mener sa petite enquête personnelle. Cela ne risque-t-il pas de se retourner contre lui?
1. Chapitre 1 : Une enquête officieuse

Disclamer : Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de : Cheryl Heuton & Nicolas Falacci. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation dans cette fiction.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Une enquête officieuse<strong>

- Je vous assure que j'avais fait mon devoir professeur…

La jeune fille était au bord des larmes et Charlie se trouvait bien embêté. En toute logique il se devait de sanctionner l'élève qui ne rendait pas le travail qu'il avait demandé deux semaines auparavant en précisant bien que les résultats de celui-ci serait pris en compte pour la moyenne semestrielle. Cependant il avait toujours du mal à se comporter fermement quand un de ses étudiants se montrait bouleversé, comme c'était le cas présentement. Il imaginait d'avance la réaction de Larry et ses allusions à son « cœur encore un peu trop tendre pour un enseignant ayant son expérience », cependant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser une chance à la jeune fille, d'autant que, jusqu'à présent, c'était une élève sérieuse, rendant toujours ses devoirs en temps et en heure, et ayant des résultats très honorables même si elle ne se classait pas dans les premiers.

- D'accord Alice, dit-il. Je veux bien vous croire. Mais si vous avez fait votre devoir, vous comprendrez que je m'interroge sur le fait que vous ne me le rendez pas…

Seigneur ! Voilà qu'il se mettait à parler comme Larry !

- J'avais tout à l'intérieur de mon portable monsieur et…

Perdant le peu de calme qui lui restait, l'étudiante fondit en larmes sous le regard gêné de Charlie, apitoyé de certains de ses camarades et goguenards d'autres.

- Ecoutez, Alice, dit Charlie affreusement ennuyé et commençant à se sentir coupable ce qui, il n'en doutait pas, lui aurait à nouveau attiré les sarcasmes de son si caustique ami et collègue, pleurer ne sert à rien. Je préfèrerais que vous m'expliquiez ce qui s'est passé. Vous avez fait votre devoir sur votre portable, d'accord… et ensuite ?

- On me l'a volé monsieur ! acheva la jeune femme entre deux sanglots.

Charlie recula d'un pas, se demandant, une fois de plus, si on essayait pas de le mener en bateau. Il était de notoriété publique que le professeur Eppes était relativement facile à attendrir.

- J'avais mis plus d'un an à pouvoir me l'acheter, continuait Alice en pleurant de plus belle. J'avais tous mes cours dedans et…

Vaincue par le chagrin, elle s'effondra dans les bras de son amie. Charlie ne savait trop quelle décision prendre : à son avis l'étudiante était sincère et ses pleurs étaient dus tout autant au fait qu'elle risquait d'avoir un zéro qui remettrait en cause sa réussite en mathématiques pour le semestre, compte-tenu du fait qu'elle n'avait que des notes aux alentours de la moyenne dans cette matière, mais aussi visiblement de la perte énorme tant sur le plan financier que pour ses études que représentait le vol de son portable. Ou bien, si elle était en train de le rouler dans la farine, d'ici un ou deux ans elle serait nominée aux Oscars sans l'ombre d'un doute.

- Mais, êtes-vous sûre qu'on vous a volé votre ordinateur ? demanda-t-il, par acquit de conscience, se doutant bien qu'on ne lance pas ce type d'allégation au hasard.

Quoique son si suspicieux agent du F.B.I. de frère se serait sans doute fait un plaisir de lui fournir plusieurs théories, toutes très valides sur les raisons qui pourraient conduire une jeune fille à mentir à ce sujet. Pour sa part, n'ayant pas encore été contaminé par l'esprit soupçonneux de son aîné, il préférait la croire.

Faisant un effort pour reprendre le contrôle, la jeune femme releva la tête, renifla fort peu élégamment avant de se moucher dans le carré de papier que lui tendit Charlie après l'avoir vue fouiller vainement dans sa poche, prit une grande inspiration et, la voix encore tremblante elle expliqua les circonstances de la disparition de son outil de travail, récit qui convainquit Charlie de sa bonne foi.

- Je vous assure que mon devoir était prêt, finit-elle. Je n'avais plus qu'à l'imprimer. Mais… je n'ai pas réussi à le refaire en si peu de temps.

Ca Charlie voulait bien le croire ! Le devoir nécessitait une bonne dizaine d'heures de recherches et de réflexion… Le vol de son portable ayant eu lieu cinq heures avant son cours, c'était effectivement mission impossible.

Les larmes recommençaient à couler sur le visage de l'étudiante.

- D'accord Alice. Je suppose que dans ces circonstances je peux vous accorder un délai… Mais je suis désolé, il ne sera pas de plus de trois jours. Vous comprendrez que…

Avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, Charlie fut interrompu :

- C'est injuste professeur ! Pourquoi Drake aurait-elle droit à un délai et pas nous ? C'est parce qu'on n'a pas les bon arguments ? s'enquit une voix venant de la troisième travée sur sa droite.

Avant même de lever la tête vers l'impertinent personnage, Charlie savait de qui il s'agissait : Earl Wanigan ! Un élève brillant, peut-être le meilleur de sa classe, mais insupportable de morgue, de prétention et d'égocentrisme. Charlie l'avait déjà plusieurs fois remis à sa place trouvant son comportement déplacé et insultant à l'égard de ses camarades moins bien lotis que lui. Parce qu'en plus d'être plutôt beau garçon, ce dont il était d'ailleurs parfaitement conscient, Wanigan avait aussi la chance d'avoir un père ayant fait fortune dans la vente de produits financiers avec aussi peu de scrupules qu'en montrait son fils dans ses relations avec les autres. Chez les Wanigan la devise était : « gagner à tout prix » quelles que puissent être les victimes que l'on faisait sur son chemin.

- Monsieur Wanigan, il me semble que vous m'avez remis votre devoir non ? dit Charlie en se tournant vers le perturbateur, s'efforçant de contrôler sa voix.

Il n'avait pas envie de lui donner la satisfaction de le voir perdre son calme, même s'il se sentait déjà bien prêt de le faire, compte-tenu de l'allusion particulièrement déplacée qui avait suivi la protestation.

- Oui… mais avec trois jours de plus, je pourrai peut-être faire encore mieux… Ce n'est pas juste d'accorder un délai à Drake et pas aux autres…

- Savez-vous qui était Voltaire, monsieur Wanigan ? s'impatienta Charlie.

- C'était un philosophe du XVIIIème siècle il me semble, ironisa l'étudiant et Charlie, une fois de plus, pensa qu'il était vraiment dommage que quelqu'un d'aussi cultivé et brillant soit par ailleurs aussi détestable, sinon il aurait vraiment fait une personne d'exception telle qu'on est heureux d'en côtoyer.

- Exact… je vois que votre culture est meilleure que votre sens de la compassion. Voltaire disait : N'être que juste, c'est déjà être injuste… Je présume que vous comprenez ce que cela veut dire ?

- Hé ! Je croyais qu'on était en cours de maths ici, pas en philo, ironisa une voix grasseyante.

Avec un soupir de lassitude, Charlie se tourna vers le nouvel interlocuteur. Evidemment il s'agissait de Scott Latimer Tellmann, troisième du nom, inséparable de Wanigan et tout aussi détestable tout en étant bien moins brillant, ce qui le rendait encore plus antipathique finalement.

- Ce qui compte monsieur Tellman, rétorqua le professeur, ce n'est pas de quel cours il s'agit, mais de qui l'anime. En l'occurrence c'est moi ! Ce qui, techniquement, fait de moi la personne qui décide dans cette pièce des devoirs à effectuer, des récompenses à distribuer, et, le cas échéant, des délais à accorder en fonction de circonstances exceptionnelles. Je suis aussi celui qui détermine les avertissements à donner en cas de comportement inapproprié, ajouta-t-il en guise d'avertissement.

- Mais elle peut bien raconter n'importe quoi ! intervint alors un troisième élève. Qui dit qu'on lui a effectivement volé son portable ? Qui dit qu'elle ne raconte pas des craques pour vous avoir parce qu'elle a juste besoin d'un peu plus de temps ?

Charlie soupira : évidemment, là où Wanigan et Tellmann intervenaient, on pouvait être sûr que Stroblic ne tarderait pas à se manifester, histoire de ne pas se laisser distancer par ses deux comparses. Jefferson Mickaël Stroblic, fils d'un avocat peu scrupuleux, brillant sujet lui aussi, bien que moins doué que Wanigan et moins cultivé, mais tout aussi arrogant et prétentieux.

- Il a raison, renchérit Tellmann. Qu'en dirait votre frère, le grand agent spécial Donald Eppes du F.B.I. ?

Charlie ferma les yeux, s'efforçant de juguler la colère qui commençait à monter en lui. Décidément il allait devoir un jour ou l'autre affronter ces trois terreurs qui se croyaient tout permis parce que leurs pères étaient riches à millions. Mais il y avait des choses qu'il ne permettrait pas et l'une d'elle était que l'on se moque de son frère.

- Monsieur Stroblic, je vous prierai très fermement de ne pas dépasser certaines limites !

La voix froide et coupante de l'enseignant fit comprendre aux trois compères qu'ils étaient peut-être allés trop loin. Certes leurs pères avaient des bras très longs et le président de l'université, via le conseil, était toujours prêt à passer l'éponge sur les petites facéties des trois garçons contre espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes, mais le professeur Eppes n'était pas du genre que l'on intimide si facilement et il s'était déjà heurté à l'administration de l'université au sujet de ces trois là, exigeant une sanction qu'on lui refusait ou inversement refusant de revenir sur une note que le chérubin estimait imméritée. Et dans cette guerre à chaque fois le conseil d'administration avait cédé : ils ne pouvaient se permettre de perdre un enseignant de la stature de Charles Eppes, qui attirait beaucoup d'étudiants par sa seule renommée. S'il quittait le campus pour un autre, c'est toute la réputation de Calsci qui en souffrirait, et ce d'autant plus qu'il risquait d'emporter dans ses bagages les professeurs Fleinhardt et Ramanujan. Ainsi les trois tyranneaux avaient compris qu'entre eux et le professeur de mathématiques appliquées, c'était pour le moment celui-ci qui avait l'avantage et si Tellmann avait parfois du mal à l'admettre, les deux autres, et Wanigan en particulier, savaient où étaient les limites à ne pas franchir.

- Excusez-moi professeur, s'empressa donc de susurrer Stroblic, d'un air pas vraiment contrit. Ce que nous voulions dire c'est : quelle preuve avez-vous que Drake dit bien la vérité ?

- J'étais avec elle ! Elle ne ment pas ! s'exclama alors la voisine de l'étudiante en se dressant d'un air furieux, toisant les trois garçons.

- Et ce n'est pas la première fois que des choses disparaissent, renchérit un autre étudiant, se levant à son tour.

D'autres se joignirent à eux et Charlie soupira : une fois de plus le ton montait entre les étudiants financièrement à l'aise et les autres. Il devait arrêter ça avant que ça ne dégénère. Puis d'un seul coup il prit conscience des témoignages qui venaient spontanément se superposer et son esprit logique tilta soudain :

- Ca suffit ! clama-t-il sur un ton qui ramena aussitôt le silence dans l'amphithéâtre. Attendez une seconde… J'ai besoin de confirmer certaines choses.

Médusés par l'autorité dont faisait preuve leur enseignant, les étudiants se rassirent dans le calme et répondirent simplement aux questions qu'il posa. Petit à petit l'évidence leur apparut aussi : au cours des trois derniers mois, il y avait eu une recrudescence des vols sur le campus et ceux-ci, bizarrement visaient essentiellement les étudiants les moins fortunés qui se voyaient délestés des quelques rares objets de valeur qu'ils avaient réussi à acquérir à force de travail. Cela dénotait un mode opératoire particulier.

Comme Charlie s'étonnait de n'avoir pas entendu parler de ces vols auparavant, les étudiants répondirent que la police du campus était au courant mais ne leur avait laissé que bien peu d'espoir de retrouver leurs biens.

- D'accord… Alors nous pourrions nous en charger…, proposa Charlie.

- Comment ça ? Vous comptez faire appel à votre frère ? s'enquit un élève.

Charlie se sentit agacé par la question : est-ce qu'on le croyait incapable de mener une enquête de ce genre ?

- Le F.B.I. a d'autres chats à fouetter qu'à poursuivre de petits voleurs, répondit-il un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Le maladroit se le tint pour dit et se rencogna sur son banc sous les regards un peu moqueurs de ses camarades.

- Non, je pensais que nous pourrions organiser un groupe de travail sur ces vols, trouver les points communs, travailler sur les réseaux sociaux, bref, un travail d'analyse mathématiques qui, même s'il ne nous permet pas de donner des pistes à la police, sera de toute façon précieux pour vos études.

- Une sorte de TP alors ?

- Exactement. Qui est volontaire ?

Plusieurs mains se levèrent et Charlie eut l'immense surprise de voir parmi elles celle de Wanigan et de ses deux comparses.

Il choisit rapidement un groupe d'une douzaine d'étudiants. Dans un premier temps, son réflexe fut d'écarter les trois fils à papa, puis il s'aperçut qu'en agissant de la sorte il se comporterait exactement comme eux qui jugeaient sur les apparences plutôt que sur les compétences. De plus, un esprit aussi brillant que Wanigan pouvait se révéler être un atout. Il désigna donc celui-ci, mais pas ses deux amis, ne voulant pas qu'ils s'allient pour railler les autres ou, qui sait, saboter le projet par simple esprit de contradiction. Il vit bien que les étudiants étaient légèrement surpris qu'il choisisse Wanigan, mais aucun ne se permit de réflexion et aucun non plus ne se désista.

Alors que les étudiants quittaient la salle, Charlie arrêta le fils du financier :

- Monsieur Wanigan…

- Professeur Eppes ?

- J'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes porté volontaire pour cette recherche.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Et bien vous paraissiez mettre en doute le vol du portable de Mlle Drake alors…

- C'est vrai, j'ai eu des doutes, je le reconnais. Mais visiblement, pour une fois (Charlie sourit au pour une fois qui ressemblait si bien au garçon pétri de sa propre importance qu'il connaissait), je me trompais. Il y a visiblement des voleurs sur ce campus et puisque le service de sécurité n'est pas à la hauteur, si on peut l'aider… En plus c'est le genre d'activité qui est plutôt bien vue sur un C.V.

Charlie soupira : bien sûr ! Fidèle à lui-même Wanigan ne faisait pas ça pour aider les autres, mais pour avoir l'opportunité de se faire mousser. Nul doute que si leurs recherches aboutissaient, il ferait croire qu'il en était le principal artisan ! Mais finalement qu'importait… Charlie savait qu'il serait utile pour effectuer certains calculs un peu plus poussés et guider des étudiants moins doués que lui. Par contre, il se promit de ne pas le rater et qu'à la première incartade, quel qu'en soit le handicap pour le groupe de travail, il l'exclurait. Pas question de le laisser saboter le travail de tout le monde !

Charlie rentra chez lui fort satisfait de sa matinée et quelque peu excité à l'idée de se trouver aux commandes d'une vraie enquête. Il était vrai que sa dernière incursion dans ce domaine l'avait plutôt tourné en ridicule et de plus avait tourné court par la faute de Don qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de jouer les super flics volant au secours des mixeurs lâchement kidnappés, et avec succès qui plus est ! Cette fois-ci, pas question de laisser super Don se mêler de SON enquête… Il avait constitué SON équipe et il avait bien l'intention de la mener à SON gré et suivant SES intuitions, sans se laisser détourner de sa mission par quiconque… D'ailleurs, à la réflexion, mieux valait ne parler de tout ça à personne : il exigerait aussi le silence de la part de ses étudiants. Ainsi s'ils échouaient nul ne le saurait, et s'ils réussissaient tout le monde s'apercevrait que Charles Eppes aussi était un bon enquêteur, sans avoir besoin du secours de son grand frère… Et de toute façon, ils n'échoueraient pas conclut-il, se montrant à l'occasion tout aussi suffisant que Wanigan en personne.

_(à suivre)_


	2. chapitre 2 : Une enquête officielle

Merci à AmbreOnyx et Rhyn pour leurs commentaires

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Une enquête officielle<strong>

- Charlie, je peux te voir quelques minutes ?

Le mathématicien se retourna vers son frère qui venait d'entrer. Une grimace légèrement contrariée contracta un instant son visage : il ne voulait surtout pas que Don vienne mettre son nez dans SON enquête. Et puis il se raisonna : qu'est-ce que l'agent du F.B.I. pourrait bien déduire des schémas, diagrammes et autres équations qui s'étalaient sur les tableaux alors que les étudiants étaient penchés sur leurs ordinateurs portables, travaillant en binôme à explorer d'autres tâches ? Sans vouloir sous-estimer l'intelligence du policier, il ne verrait pas au-delà des apparences : un groupe d'élèves en train de plancher sur une quelconque théorie de mathématiques exposée par leur professeur.

Par contre, s'il restait là avec cet air relativement mécontent sur le visage, cela pourrait bien finir par éveiller les soupçons de l'enquêteur suspicieux qu'il avait en face de lui finit-il par conclure en s'efforçant de sourire. D'ailleurs cela ne lui fut pas tellement difficile. Il était réellement heureux de voir son frère qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer depuis trois jours, c'est-à-dire depuis que lui-même avait pris la décision de se pencher sur les vols à Calsci tandis que de son côté, l'agent du F.B.I. était accaparé par une nouvelle affaire dont, contrairement à ses habitudes, Charlie n'avait pas cherché à savoir les tenants et aboutissants étant donné ses propres projets.

Puis son sourire fut remplacé par un regard soucieux : Don avait l'air fatigué. Des cernes bien visibles soulignaient ses yeux et son visage était tiré. Vraisemblablement, l'affaire sur laquelle il travaillait devait être difficile et il devait de nouveau voir ses heures de sommeil se réduire au strict minimum. Selon toute vraisemblance, son irruption au milieu de l'après-midi dans le bureau de son frère n'avait qu'une raison : il était venu demander son aide.

- Don… tu vas bien ?

- Oui… Mais j'ai besoin de toi Charlie.

- Figure-toi que je m'en doutais. C'est quoi cette fois ?

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Charlie ne put empêcher un soupçon d'impatience de passer dans sa voix. Ca tombait mal. Son regard s'attarda sur les étudiants qui avaient levé les yeux vers lui, à la fois curieux de savoir ce que pouvait vouloir le frère de leur enseignant qu'ils avaient parfaitement reconnu, et un peu désappointés à l'idée que peut-être la quête à laquelle ils avaient tous pris goût risquait de prendre fin avec l'irruption de cet intrus.

Depuis trois jours, ils alignaient les théories et les vérifiaient en binôme. Avec étonnement, Charlie s'était aperçu que, loin d'essayer d'entraver le travail du groupe, Earl Wanigan s'était vraiment pris au jeu et semblait avoir autant sinon plus que les autres, envie de découvrir qui se cachait derrière les vols qu'ils avaient recensés d'une part auprès du service de sécurité du campus, et d'autre part auprès des étudiants directement, certains n'ayant pas porté plainte, persuadés que cela ne servait strictement à rien étant donné le peu de valeur intrinsèque de ce qui leur avait été dérobé compte-tenu des sommes brassées à l'université, même si parfois, pour eux, c'était l'une des choses les plus précieuses qu'ils possédaient.

C'était lui qui avait soulevé deux points communs : tout d'abord les objets étaient toujours volés dans des endroits collectifs, cafétéria, bibliothèque, gymnase, amphithéâtre même… et les cibles étaient quasi dans leur totalité des étudiants désargentés pour qui la perte d'un téléphone, d'un ordinateur, d'une tablette graphique, était d'autant plus ennuyeuse qu'ils avaient mis du temps à pouvoir les acquérir et ne pourraient les remplacer de sitôt. Pour certains cela risquait de plus d'avoir des répercutions néfastes sur leurs études. Charlie ne savait pas où ces deux points pouvaient les conduire, mais il était évident qu'ils tenaient là quelque chose d'important.

Il semblait qu'à travailler sur ce cas, le jeune Wanigan avait pris conscience de certaines choses et notamment de son statut de privilégié face à beaucoup de ses commensaux qui devaient travailler pour pouvoir poursuivre leurs études. Etait-ce un début de mauvaise conscience qui l'avait amené, la veille à venir muni d'un ordinateur portable haut de gamme dont il avait proposé à Alice Drake de lui laisser la jouissance tout le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour pouvoir remplacer son portable volé ? Dans un premier temps, il avait même prétendu lui donner le matériel, arguant que lui-même en avait désormais un bien plus performant offert pour son anniversaire le mois passé. Une fois encore, Charlie avait mesuré le gouffre qui séparait les étudiants fortunés des autres : l'ordinateur que Wanigan décrivait comme obsolète et qu'on venait de lui changer à ce titre, n'avait pas plus de six mois et était un appareil déjà haut de gamme. Alice, quant à elle, avait commencé par refuser l'offre : pas question de devoir quoi que ce soit à ce fils à papa bouffi de sa propre importance ! Elle n'avait besoin de la charité de personne ! Mais son professeur lui avait fait entendre raison : elle pouvait, sans s'humilier, accepter le prêt. Cela allait lui faciliter les choses pour les études, d'autant que, décidément dans une période de bonté lui ressemblant bien peu, Earl lui avait d'ores et déjà chargé tous les cours qu'ils avaient en commun de manière à ce qu'elle puisse avoir de nouveau accès facilement à cette partie des éléments perdus. Ensuite, elle verrait. Au terme d'un long combat contre sa fierté, la jeune fille avait finalement accepté mais en spécifiant qu'il s'agissait d'un prêt… Wanigan s'était incliné. Le matin même cependant, Alice avait appris à Charlie que, étant donné la qualité de l'ordinateur, elle venait de passer un nouveau marché avec l'étudiant : elle lui achetait son ancien portable, en lui réglant une certaine somme tous les mois jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait versé la totalité du montant demandé.

Ne voulant pas que la jeune fille soit grugée par l'étudiant, Charlie s'était enquis du montant de la transaction et, à son grand étonnement, il s'était aperçu que, loin d'essayer de profiter de la méconnaissance qu'avait sa camarade des prix de ce type d'appareil, Wanigan avait fixé un prix fort modique pour un objet de cette qualité et, quoiqu'il en pense lui-même, si récent. A ce prix-là, Alice n'aurait jamais pu prétendre à ce type d'ordinateur. Mais visiblement elle ne s'y connaissait pas assez pour s'en rendre compte. Selon toute vraisemblance, Wanigan avait fixé un prix assez haut pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien, ce qui rendait son geste encore plus altruiste puisqu'il faisait une bonne action sans l'afficher.

Charlie doutait cependant que le jeune homme soit devenu un bienfaiteur en trois jours : simplement, comme il le lui avait dit cyniquement, il avait vraisemblablement un intérêt dans ce geste, quelque chose qui ferait bien sur un CV comme : venir en aide aux étudiants désargentés en leur proposant du matériel de haute technologie à des prix défiant toute concurrence. Puis il s'était dit qu'il était peut-être injuste. Après tout, il ne savait pas grand-chose de l'étudiant, sauf qu'il l'horripilait par son égo surdimensionné et sa dureté envers tous ceux qui, à son avis, n'étaient pas de « son monde » que ce soit pour des raisons physiques, intellectuelles ou financières. Peut-être l'avait-il mal jugé après tout… Quoi qu'il en soit les choses s'arrangeaient pour Alice qui avait retrouvé le sourire en même temps qu'un outil de travail bien plus performant que celui qui lui avait été dérobé. Et quand bien même Wanigan n'avait absolument pas besoin de l'argent qu'elle lui verserait jusqu'au dernier centime et qui était pour elle une belle somme mais pour lui juste un pourboire, elle n'avait pas l'intention de déroger à sa part du marché.

De toute façon, l'essentiel était que son groupe de travail soit opérationnel et qu'ils parviennent à mettre la main sur le ou les voleurs qui sévissaient sur le campus.

- Charlie !

Il s'aperçut soudain qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées et que son frère s'impatientait.

- Oh… désolé Don…

- C'est bon, j'ai compris… Tu es trop occupé. O.K. frangin… t'inquiète, on se débrouillera.

Déjà l'agent du F.B.I. tournait les talons. Mais Charlie n'avait pas manqué le désappointement dans ses yeux, la voussure soudaine de ses épaules, comme si un poids supplémentaire venait de s'abattre sur lui, la voix un peu découragée bien que se voulant rassurante et sans acrimonie.

- Non ! Attends… Laisse-moi juste deux minutes le temps de passer quelques consignes à ma classe.

- D'accord.

Le visage de Don s'était éclairé et Charlie comprit combien son aide devait lui être nécessaire. Comme son frère semblait vouloir attendre, il lui dit :

- Tu m'attends dans mon bureau ? J'en ai pour deux minutes…

- Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas que j'entende ce que tu vas dire à tes élèves ? plaisanta l'agent du F.B.I. qui, maintenant que son frère avait accepté de l'écouter, se trouvait ragaillardi à l'idée d'obtenir l'aide qu'il ne manquerait pas de lui apporter lorsqu'il aurait vu le dossier.

Charlie le dévisagea, un peu hagard : mais comment pouvait-il deviner que… ? Puis il comprit que son frère était en train de le chambrer mais que sa détermination à ne pas le laisser soupçonner qu'il se livrait à un petit travail d'enquêtes privées lui faisait envisager des attitudes qui n'étaient pas les siennes.

- Exactement… En tant qu'agent du F.B.I. je ne tiens pas à ce que tu puisses un jour témoigner à charge…, réussit-il alors à dire d'un ton amusé, comprenant qu'il était urgent de donner le change et d'entrer dans la plaisanterie comme il l'aurait fait en temps normal.

- Stop ! Je ne veux pas entendre un mot de plus… D'accord… Je t'attends à ton bureau, mais fais vite ! Si je dois revenir te chercher je te préviens que ce sera avec les menottes.

Il disparut sans lui laisser le loisir de répliquer et Charlie resta quelques secondes, le sourire aux lèvres en le regardant filer vers son bureau. Il adorait lorsque lui et son frère se charriaient ainsi, avec une complicité dont il avait rêvé si longtemps sans penser qu'ils pourraient un jour l'avoir.

Il s'empressa de distribuer quelques consignes à son groupe qu'il mit sous l'autorité conjointe de Wanigan et Drake sans attirer de récriminations de la part de quiconque, ce qui lui fit comprendre combien le fils à papa avait grandi dans l'estime de ses compagnons en quelques jours, à la fois par ses compétences indéniables, mais aussi par son geste envers Alice. Etait-ce la raison de celui-ci tout compte fait ? A nouveau Charlie chassa cette pensée bien peu charitable et décida de laisser le bénéfice du doute à son étudiant. Et puis il avait mieux à faire : son frère avait besoin de lui, il ne devait pas le faire attendre plus que nécessaire.

- Alors… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? attaqua le mathématicien en fermant la porte de son bureau.

Son frère ne répondit pas. Il était vautré dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à son bureau et, en s'approchant, étonné de son silence, Charlie s'aperçut qu'il s'était assoupi. Un instant il hésita à le réveiller : ainsi abandonné dans le sommeil, son frère ne faisait plus semblant, n'essayait plus de présenter le visage imperturbable de l'agent sans peur et sans reproche, insensible au froid, à la faim et à la fatigue. Ses traits étaient profondément marqués par la lassitude et il sembla au professeur qu'il avait un peu maigri depuis le début de la semaine, dernière fois où ils s'étaient vus.

Pourtant il savait qu'il ne pouvait laisser son frère se reposer : celui-ci lui en voudrait. Il posa donc une main légère sur l'épaule de son aîné.

- Don ?

L'agent sursauta sur son siège et se redressa vivement, un éclair d'inquiétude traversa son regard avant qu'il ne reprenne totalement possession de ses moyens. Charlie s'aperçut alors que son frère était réellement profondément endormi.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Oui Chuck… je vais très bien… J'ai juste un peu de sommeil en retard.

- Juste un peu hein ? Et ne m'appelle pas Chuck ! réagit le mathématicien avec retard, soutirant un sourire de son frère.

- Pas plus que d'habitude, répliqua vaguement Don en s'emparant du dossier qu'il avait posé sur le bureau.

- Ouais… Je me demande ce qu'en penserait papa… Tu as une mine à faire peur !

- Charlie ! Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps en ce moment…

La voix de Don était en train de passer de la badinerie à l'exaspération et Charlie comprit que ce n'était pas le moment de jouer les mères poules avec lui. D'ailleurs y aurait-il jamais un moment pour ça avec son frère ?

- D'accord…, abdiqua-t-il avant que la conversation ne dégénère en querelle. De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Un tueur en série qui s'en prend à des marginaux, des SDF…

Et l'agent du F.B.I. se mit à expliquer l'affaire à son cadet. Depuis deux mois maintenant, une recrudescence de meurtres avait été constatées dans les bas-fonds du quartier nord de Los Angeles. Dans un premier temps la police ne s'était pas particulièrement alarmée : marginaux, alcooliques, SDF, petits trafiquants, prostitués des deux sexes… bref… rien qui puisse troubler la bonne conscience des habitants de la ville. Cependant en deux mois le nombre de victimes s'alourdissait et surtout leurs blessures étaient de plus en plus graves, signe que les agressions devenaient plus violentes.

Les autorités avaient finalement admis avoir à faire à un tueur en série et le dossier avait échoué sur le bureau du superviseur de la section des crimes violents. Pour Don il n'y avait pas de petites ou de grandes victimes et ce n'était pas parce que celles-ci étaient marginales qu'on devait les ignorer. Il y avait donc une semaine maintenant que son équipe planchait sur l'enquête et durant ce laps de temps, trois autres SDF avaient été tués dans des circonstances particulièrement atroces. Il n'y avait aucun témoin, les crimes avaient tous lieu à la nuit tombée et ils en étaient encore à chercher qui et pourquoi. Don pensait cependant que les agresseurs devaient être minimum deux mais rien ne venait étayer son impression. Il avait besoin de l'analyse de Charlie et celui-ci comprit que sa petite enquête devrait attendre. Des hommes et des femmes étaient lâchement assassinés, cela comptait plus que quelques vols…

Lorsque l'agent du F.B.I. quitta son bureau, le mathématicien appela Amita et entreprit avec elle de concocter un programme permettant d'analyser les agressions. Par ailleurs, Don avait émis l'hypothèse que, vraisemblablement, avant d'en arriver aux meurtres, le ou les tueurs avaient dû commencer par des agressions simples, de plus en plus violentes. Peut-être le premier décès n'était-il finalement qu'un accident, mais un accident qui leur avait donné le goût d'aller toujours plus loin. Seulement comment déterminer dans la masse de violence quotidienne des rues, ce qui était du fait de celui qu'ils poursuivaient et du fait du mode de vie inhérent à ce milieu ? Don avait fourni les statistiques sur toutes les incivilités, toutes les violences recensées sur la dernière année et c'était ahurissant ! Seul Charlie pouvait éventuellement trouver un crible pour dissocier les actes commis par leur manique de tous les autres. La tâche qui les attendait n'était pas mince et Amita proposa bientôt à son fiancé de faire appel à un groupe d'étudiants.

Charlie opina… Il avait déjà un très bon groupe au travail et avec fatalisme, il décida d'en soustraire certains éléments pour l'affecter aux nouvelles recherches. Il lui suffirait d'adjoindre d'autres étudiants au groupe F.B.I. et de reprendre, parmi ceux écartés initialement, quelques candidats pour renforcer le groupe « Enquête privée », dont il se garda bien de parler à Amita, sachant qu'elle tenterait de le dissuader de continuer son petit travail parallèle…

Avec l'aide de sa fiancée, Charlie parvint très vite à obtenir un groupe homogène d'étudiants fort motivés à l'idée de travailler pour le F.B.I. Bien sûr, les professeurs ne leur dirent pas quel était l'objet de la recherche : ce qui importait, c'était les données mathématiques qu'eux seuls ensuite retranscriraient en données lisibles par les enquêteurs. Ce n'était que des mathématiques appliquées à un certain domaine et pour cela, nul besoin de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Pour ce qui était de l'enquête, il en confia la responsabilité à Wanigan qui parut touché de la confiance accordée par le professeur.

_(à suivre)_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Des complications

**CHAPITRE 3 : Des complications**

Six jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Don avait demandé l'aide de Charlie. Malheureusement, dans l'entrefaite, deux autres SDF avaient été agressés et sauvagement tués. On aurait dit que la violence de l'agresseur allait en s'accroissant, ainsi que son sadisme. D'ailleurs, suite à ses analyses, le professeur avait pu conforter les agents dans le fait qu'il y avait au moins deux agresseurs, peut-être même trois ou quatre. Et cela pouvait aussi expliquer l'accroissement de la violence : ne sorte de surenchère entre membres d'un petit groupe pouvait fort bien être la cause de cela.

Ses étudiants avaient effectué les recherches demandées à la perfection. Et il avait ainsi pu confirmer l'hypothèse émise par Don : très vraisemblablement un certain nombres d'actes violents et gratuits constatés contre des marginaux dans les mois qui précédaient le premier meurtre, étaient l'œuvre du même groupe. La surenchère, là encore, avait sans doute conduit au premier décès.

Mais à part cette conclusion, il n'avançait pas beaucoup, même si chaque agression lui permettait d'avoir des éléments supplémentaires. Fallait-il donc que d'autres hommes meurent dans des circonstances atroces pour qu'il parvienne à fournir des éléments solides au F.B.I. ?

D'un autre côté, le groupe sous la direction de Wanigan n'avançait pas beaucoup non plus et d'autres vols avaient eu lieu sur le campus.

Le mathématicien était frustré : il n'arrivait décidément à rien. Dans l'après-midi il avait eu l'impression de peut-être tenir une piste sérieuse à présenter à Don, mais après vérification, il s'était aperçu qu'il était encore bien trop tôt pour ça et qu'il devrait encore effectuer quelques calculs pour valider l'hypothèse qui semblait devoir se dégager.

Bien sûr Don ne lui avait fait aucun reproche, mais il s'en voulait de ne rien pouvoir faire pour dissiper le masque tendu qu'arborait son frère depuis une semaine, l'aider à résoudre cette affaire qui mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Il savait que certains agents ne voyaient pas la nécessité de s'investir dans ce cas : après tout les assassins ne s'en prenaient qu'à ce qu'ils considéraient comme la lie de l'humanité. Il y en avait qui pensaient qu'un peu de nettoyage c'était toujours ça de moins qu'eux-mêmes auraient à faire tôt ou tard. Il avait d'ailleurs assisté à l'explosion de colère de Don envers l'un de ses hommes pour ce motif. Rarement il lui avait été donné de voir son frère dans un tel état de rage : il n'y avait pas eu d'éclats de voix non, juste des mots cinglants, blessants, prononcés d'une voix glaciale, et qui avaient fait mouche s'il en jugeait pas la mine de l'agent incriminé à la fin de l'algarade. En voilà un qui désormais y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de scinder les cas qui leur étaient confiés en cas « valables ou non » en fonction de l'importance sociale des victimes !

Charlie poussa un soupir et laissa retomber sa craie. Les lignes de calcul flottaient devant ses yeux fatigués. Il y avait longtemps déjà que les étudiants étaient repartis. Quelques heures auparavant, Earl Wanigan était venu lui rendre compte de leurs recherches de la journée, tout aussi infructueuses que celles qu'il menait de son côté. Ils avaient discuté des différentes options qui s'offraient désormais à eux. Tandis qu'il développait son point de vue, Charlie s'était aperçu que l'attention de l'étudiant se portait sur le tableau couvert d'équations. Un profane n'y aurait rien compris, Wanigan semblait y trouver de l'intérêt. Bien sûr il lui était impossible de savoir quel était l'objet des calculs, mais il comprit très vite à quoi aboutissait la recherche, prouvant une fois encore à Charlie, si besoin était, qu'il était particulièrement brillant. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui était la cause de la présence si tardive du professeur. En effet, comme cela arrive assez souvent, son regard candide sur le travail effectué l'avait amené à déceler une variable que le groupe de travail n'avait pas envisagé. Il était trop tard pour leur demander de plancher dessus, mais Charlie, lui, avait décidé d'extrapoler un peu et de voir où cela pouvait le mener.

Accaparé par son raisonnement, c'est tout juste s'il s'était aperçu que l'étudiant prenait congé après avoir posé ses propres conclusions sur le bureau de son enseignant. Et depuis il avançait à ce qui lui semblait être des pas de géants. S'il continuait ainsi, il allait enfin pouvoir présenter une vraie piste à son frère lors de la réunion que celui-ci organisait tôt le lendemain matin.

Un coup d'œil à la pendule lui apprit qu'il était près de deux heures du matin. Amita allait encore lui reprocher le temps qu'il passait à son bureau. La jeune femme, qui l'épaulait dans la recherche sur les SDF, ne comprenait pas ce qui le retenait si tard. Il ne s'était toujours pas résigné à lui avouer l'autre enquête en cours, imaginant bien ce qu'elle en dirait. Et il faisait une sorte de fixation sur cette enquête : pour une fois il était seul aux commandes, décidait des pistes à suivre ou non et il tenait l'occasion de montrer à son grand frère qu'il était plus qu'un « aligneur de chiffres ». Certes il n'avait pas l'intention de renoncer de sitôt !

Seulement, superviser cette deuxième équipe en trouvant des motifs plausibles pour tenir ses collègues et amis à l'écart, occasionnait pas mal de difficultés d'organisation. Il n'était pas question de faire faux bond à Don : malgré son désir de résoudre l'affaire, Charlie n'avait pas perdu le sens des priorités. Aussi ennuyeux puissent être des vols pour les victimes, cela ne pouvait pas se comparer avec ce qu'enduraient les malheureux qui tombaient dans les griffes des meurtriers qui sévissaient actuellement à Los Angeles. L'enquête de Don était clairement sa priorité. C'est pourquoi il se contentait très souvent de quelques heures de vérifications sur l'affaire des vols, en règle générale alors que la soirée était déjà bien avancée. Et ce soir il n'avait même pas jeté un coup d'œil sur ce que lui avait apporté Wanigan.

Il s'approcha du bureau et saisit le dossier qu'avait posé l'élève, juste à côté du dossier du F.B.I. Il mit les deux chemises dans sa serviette et décida de rentrer : il pourrait toujours compulser les notes de Wanigan chez lui avant de monter rejoindre sa fiancée.

Après un dernier coup d'œil à ses calculs, il s'étira et saisit son porte-document ainsi que son ordinateur portable. Il éteignit la lumière et ferma son bureau à clé. Il soupira : sa nuit allait être courte ! Enfin, au moins il avait quelques résultats concrets pour Don et celui-ci lui en serait reconnaissant.

Il traversa le campus désert, jouissant du calme des allées. La nuit était claire, chaude et l'air embaumait. Il respira à pleins poumons : bon sang ! Une fois ces deux affaires terminées, il irait faire une longue randonnée dans le parc national pour dégager ses bronches de la poussière de craie qui les imprégnait.

Il actionna l'ouverture automatique des portes de sa voiture, seule de son espère dans le parking des professeurs déserté à cette heure trop matinale, et s'installa à l'intérieur avec un soupir d'aise. Désormais il n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose : rentrer chez lui, prendre une bonne douche et s'endormir blotti dans les bras de sa belle.

Alors qu'il allait mettre la clé dans le contact, il se figea : une ombre était apparue derrière lui. Avant qu'il puisse réagir, une cagoule fut passée sur sa tête tandis que la lame d'un couteau s'appuyait sur sa gorge. Il s'efforça de respirer pour ne pas céder à la panique qui l'envahissait :

- Alors professeur, on termine tard on dirait, murmura une voix goguenarde à son oreille. Mais j'ai bien peur de devoir changer vos plans.

- Qu'est-ce que… tenta d'articuler le mathématicien.

Mais sa voix se perdit à la fois dans l'épaisseur du tissu qui lui recouvrait le visage et dans la panique qui s'insinuait de plus en plus en lui. Il tenta d'échapper à la pression sur sa gorge mais l'homme resserra encore sa prise.

- Nous allons passer un peu de temps ensemble professeur. Mes amis et moi avons quelques point à mettre au clair avec vous.

Un coup sur la nuque le propulsa contre le volant. Il entendit le klaxon retentir et ce fut le dernier son qui vrilla son cerveau avant qu'il ne plonge dans l'inconscience.

_(à suivre)_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Une nuit de cauchemar

Merci à AmbreOnyx, Rhyn, Lily, Junsu, Adhafera Black et Yumi-Chan de leurs commentaires.

* * *

><p><strong>ATTENTION : CHAPITRE SENSIBLE, scène de violence<strong>

**Chapitre 4 : Une nuit de cauchemar**

Il ne se souvenait pas de la manière dont il était arrivé là. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas vraiment où il était. L'air était froid et humide, une forte odeur de moisissure l'avait pris à la gorge lorsqu'il avait tenté d'inspirer profondément. Vraisemblablement une cave.

Mais le bandeau qui couvrait ses yeux l'empêchait de voir ce qui l'entourait.

C'était la première chose dont il avait été conscient en reprenant connaissance : un large bandeau couvrait le haut de son visage, occultant totalement sa vue. Un instant il s'était affolé, pensant que le coup reçu l'avait rendu aveugle, avant d'identifier la cause de sa cécité provisoire.

Puis il s'était aperçu qu'il était attaché, les bras retenus en hauteur, les poignets fermement maintenus par des chaînes ou des menottes. S'efforçant au calme, il avait exploré du bout des doigts de la main droite, son poignet gauche. C'était ça : des menottes encerclaient son poignet. Cependant il y avait autre chose. Il lui avait fallu quelques minutes pour comprendre que des bandages entouraient aussi ses poignets, évitant ainsi le frottement du métal sur sa peau et, par-là même, les blessures souvent constatées au niveau des contentions.

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? On l'avait assommé, enlevé, il était enchaîné au plafond d'une cave et cependant ses ravisseurs semblaient ne pas vouloir qu'il se blesse.

Son cerveau se perdait en conjectures toutes plus alarmantes les unes que les autres : que lui voulait-on ? Qui s'en était pris à lui ? Cela avait-il un rapport avec l'enquête qu'il menait pour Don ? Ou bien était-ce une vengeance, dirigée contre lui ou son frère ? Voulait-on tout simplement le forcer à collaborer avec un gang quelconque ?

Un courant d'air froid parcouru soudain son corps et ce fut sa troisième sensation, celle qui le fit paniquer totalement : il était entièrement nu ! Trop étourdi à son réveil, trop concentré sur sa position et la raison de son kidnapping, il n'avait pas jusque là pris conscience de ce fait.

D'un seul coup toutes les questions qu'il se posait furent balayées par une hypothèse beaucoup plus monstrueuse, beaucoup plus horrible à ses yeux, lui faisant perdre le sang froid qu'il conservait difficilement.

Il se mit à tirer désespérément sur ses liens, tentant de se soustraire à la contention. Mais rien à faire : ses ravisseurs avaient pris leur précautions et il ne parvint qu'à se faire mal aux poignets et aux épaules. Nul doute que sans les protections, ses poignets se seraient mis à saigner sous les tractions qu'il leur imposa.

- Du calme professeur ! Ca ne sert à rien de vous affoler comme ça !

La voix qui retentit soudain l'arrêta dans son effort et, paradoxalement, lui rendit un peu de sang froid.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ? balbutia-t-il, tentant de masquer sa terreur.

- Qui nous sommes n'a pas d'importance. Ce que nous voulons c'est que vous cessiez de mettre votre nez où vous n'avez pas à le faire. Contentez-vous donc d'enseigner professeur et laissez le F.B.I. faire son boulot.

- Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez.

- Mais bien sûr que si ! De toute façon on va vous aider à comprendre.

La voix s'était teinté de joie mauvaise et Charlie avait de nouveau senti la panique s'emparer de lui.

Ensuite il y avait eu les coups : ceinture, fouet, baguette… Tout son corps lui faisait mal, des épaules aux genoux. Et ses supplications n'avaient eu pour conséquence que de les faire rire. Il avait vite pris conscience que, même si un seul homme s'adressait à lui, ils étaient trois à le torturer. Il lui semblait aussi qu'il y avait d'autres personnes dans la pièce, qui se contentaient de regarder et à plusieurs reprises il eut l'impression que ses tortionnaires se tournaient vers eux pour recevoir leur aval ou s'assurer de ce qu'ils faisaient.

A un moment notamment, celui qu'il appelait « le chef » dans la mesure où il était seul à lui parler, s'était approché de lui. Avec un frisson d'épouvante, le mathématicien avait senti ses mains parcourir son corps, s'attarder sur son bas ventre avant d'aller caresser ses fesses. Puis l'homme était passé dans son dos, se collant étroitement à lui et il avait senti ses doigts s'insinuer entre les lobes charnus. Une clameur de désespoir lui avait échappé :

- Non ! Je vous en supplie ! Non !

- Allons… Tu pourrais y prendre beaucoup de plaisir.

La voix à son oreille était rauque de désir et Charlie se débattit désespérément pour se soustraire à l'horreur. Il avait alors perçu une seconde voix, pour la première fois depuis le début de son calvaire :

- Non ! Pas ça !

- Pourtant… c'est le genre de leçon qu'il ne risque pas d'oublier.

- Pas question de ça !

L'homme s'était éloigné de lui et un courant d'air lui avait fait comprendre que la porte s'ouvrait. Des bruits de pas s'étaient éloignés : il était seul à nouveau. Les larmes s'étaient remises à rouler sur ses joues, mouillant son bandeau. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vulnérable, aussi misérable.

Un espoir le retenait cependant : l'un des « observateurs » semblait s'opposer à tout sévice

sexuel et si, comme il en avait l'impression, ceux qui se contentaient de regarder étaient aussi les « décideurs », il avait peut-être une chance d'échapper à cette ignominie.

Un long frisson le parcourut quand il perçut le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait de nouveau : ses tortionnaires étaient de retour !

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il entendit les pas qui s'approchaient et il reconnut l'odeur de l'homme qui l'avait touché. C'était bizarre comme le fait d'être privé de vue décuplait ses autres sensations ! L'ébauche de pensée scientifique fut coupée nette par le corps qui se pressa soudain à nouveau contre son dos. Charlie gémit : apparemment la discussion n'avait pas abouti à la conclusion qu'il espérait !

Il y eut un souffle rauque à son oreille tandis que l'homme déposait un baiser dans son cou. Puis il le sentit s'éloigner de lui :

- Dommage…, l'entendit-il murmurer.

Puis d'une voix désormais contrôlée mais empreinte de colère, son ravisseur reprit :

- Oui, dommage… Pour toi surtout ! Parce que si je ne peux pas te faire de bien, je vais te faire du mal, beaucoup de mal, crois-moi !

Le soulagement de Charlie avait été très bref lorsqu'il avait compris que l'homme n'irait pas plus loin dans sa tentative de viol. Même s'il n'avait pas regretté l'interdiction qui avait été visiblement faite d'abuser de lui, même si à aucun moment dans ce qui avait suivi il n'avait eu l'idée d'échanger ses faveurs sexuelles contre un peu de répit, l'enfer qui se déchaîna sur lui lui fit vite oublier le soulagement ressenti.

Durant des heures il subit les coups qui ne lui furent pas comptés, puis se lassant de le frapper, les hommes lui infligèrent des chocs électriques, vraisemblablement à l'aide d'un taser. Il se tordait sous la décharge et tous ses muscles lui faisaient mal. Visiblement ses hurlements ne dérangeaient pas ses bourreaux : il était vraisemblable que l'endroit où ils le retenaient était assez isolé pour qu'ils n'aient pas à craindre qu'il soit entendu. Ensuite il sentit qu'on attachait des clips sur sa peau, aux endroits les plus sensibles : les tétons, le nombril, les organes génitaux. En même temps qu'ils fixaient les pinces, ses bourreaux ne se gênaient pas pour distribuer bourrades et pincements. Ensuite à nouveau le fouet et la ceinture s'abattirent sur lui, les clips accentuant la souffrance des coups. Après il y eut cette brûlure cuisante sur le ventre et la poitrine et il mit un moment à comprendre qu'on le frottait avec des orties.

Charlie finit par perdre la notion du temps : il sombra dans une sorte d'inconscience douloureuse dont il sortait quand ses agresseurs revenaient le tourmenter à nouveau après les longues pauses qu'ils s'octroyaient.

- Alors professeur, comment vous sentez-vous ?

Charlie gémit en entendant la voix tant redoutée retentir à nouveau à ses oreilles. Il tenta une fois de plus de se défaire de ses liens, ne réussissant une fois de plus qu'à accentuer ses douleurs aux épaules.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps son cauchemar avait commencé, il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait encore supporter les horreurs qu'on lui faisait subir. De toutes ses forces il priait pour que son frère arrive et le sorte de là. Don l'avait toujours protégé, s'était toujours interposé entre lui et ceux qui lui voulaient du mal. Et cette fois-ci, alors qu'il avait tellement besoin de lui, son grand frère n'était pas là.

Un claquement sec sur sa peau le fit sursauter, l'arrachant à ses pensées moroses :

- Ce n'est pas très poli de ne pas me répondre professeur. J'ai l'impression que vous avez besoin d'une nouvelle leçon.

Charlie se mordit les lèvres : il ne le supplierait pas. Il l'avait fait au début, s'attirant simplement les quolibets de ses tortionnaires. De toute façon rien ni personne ne le ferait échapper au sort qui l'attendait. Il tenta de retenir ses cris de douleurs tandis que ce qui était vraisemblablement une ceinture s'abattait avec force sur sa peau nue : son dos, ses fesses, ses cuisses… Mais la souffrance finit par l'emporter et il hurla de nouveau, arrachant des rires ravis à ses bourreaux. Le supplice fut relativement bref mais le laissa un peu plus faible, un peu plus désespéré. Cela ne s'arrêterait donc jamais ?

Lorsqu'à nouveau l'homme s'approcha de lui, il se tendit, dans l'attente de nouvelles souffrances. Mais contrairement à son attente, son ravisseur ne le frappa pas de nouveau. A son grand étonnement, il sentit ses mains sur ses poignets et soudain il s'effondra au sol, incapable de se tenir debout tant tout son corps lui faisait mal. Le sadique eut un rire cruel :

- Et bien professeur, on ne tient plus debout ? Allons… un petit effort. Vous avez un cours à assurer !

A ces mots, Charlie releva la tête : de quoi parlait cet homme ? Qu'est-ce qu'il sous-entendait ? Qu'avait-il encore inventé pour le faire souffrir ? Puis il prit conscience que ses poignets étaient libres et il porta les mains à son bandeau, déterminé à voir ceux qui le torturaient depuis des heures, des jours peut-être, il ne savait plus.

Aussitôt une poigne de fer se referma sur ses mains :

- Oh non professeur ! Je ne vous le conseille pas ! Si vous touchez ce bandeau je devrai vous tuer ! Ce n'est pas dans mon contrat, mais je ne vous laisserai pas m'identifier. Alors ce bandeau est votre billet de sortie de l'enfer. Maintenant, si vous voulez passer du bon temps avec moi, enlevez-le, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plein de sous-entendus qui donna la nausée à Charlie au souvenir de ce qui avait failli se passer.

Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à outrepasser cet ordre, le professeur laissa tomber ses mains.

- Bien, vous voilà raisonnable. Alors je vais vous expliquer ce que nous allons faire maintenant. Ecoutez-moi !

Une main brutale attrapa son épaule et le secoua, le tirant de la torpeur qui s'emparait de lui maintenant qu'il n'était plus soumis aux coups.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de dormir professeur ! Ca pourrait très mal se passer pour votre famille sinon !

Comme un électrochoc la mention de ceux qu'il aimait le sortit de sa demi-inconscience. Non, pas eux ! Il ne pourrait pas supporter qu'on les touche. Il se redressa, rassemblant toute sa volonté pour faire face à l'homme.

- A la bonne heure ! Bien, alors maintenant que vous m'écoutez voilà le programme : douche, petit déjeuner pour vous remettre d'aplomb et je vous dépose à votre voiture. Comme je le disais, vous avez un cours à assurer !

Charlie resta un instant abasourdi par les mots qui venaient d'être prononcés : non ! il devait rêver ! Tout cela n'était qu'un délire sorti de son esprit épuisé, de son corps à bout de forces ! Cet homme ne pouvait pas avoir dit qu'il allait le relâcher simplement comme ça. Quelque chose lui échappait.

- Je ne comprends pas, balbutia-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Vous n'avez pas à comprendre, juste à obéir.

Il sentit qu'on le relevait en le prenant par les bras et il gémit au touché : chaque fibre de son corps était douloureuse. Sans résistance il suivi ses ravisseurs : de toute façon qu'aurait-il pu faire ? Au moins on ne le torturait plus, alors autant profiter de ce moment de répit !

On lui fit monter un escalier, sans brutalité excessive, ce qui contrastait avec tout ce qu'il avait subi. Puis il sentit qu'on le faisait entrer dans une nouvelle pièce, plus petite sans doute d'après l'écho. Ses ravisseurs le lâchèrent brusquement et il tituba un instant, ayant des difficultés à rester debout sans leur soutien.

- Bien… Vous avez vingt minutes professeur. Vous pouvez enlever votre bandeau si vous voulez maintenant.

Le bruit d'une porte qui se ferme, d'une clé qu'on tourne dans une serrure et plus rien. Charlie resta un instant figé, n'osant pas bouger, se demandant ce que cachait cette nouvelle attitude : et si c'était un piège ? Et si cet homme l'incitait à quitter son bandeau pour mettre ses menaces à exécution ?

Au bout de quelques secondes cependant il comprit qu'il était seul dans la pièce et, levant ses mains tremblantes, il enleva son bandeau. Ebloui par la clarté, il ferma aussitôt les yeux et, pris d'un vertige, il se laissa tomber au sol. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour dominer son malaise. Il rouvrit les yeux doucement et cette fois-ci il put supporter l'éclairage. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il était dans une salle de bain : un lavabo, une douche, une cuvette de toilette pour tout ameublement. Pas de fenêtre, aucune indication qui pourrait lui permettre d'identifier les lieux : une salle de bain anonyme dans un endroit anonyme.

Il se releva avec difficulté et se dirigea vers les toilettes pour se soulager. Puis il fit couler l'eau dans le lavabo, se lava les mains avant de boire à grands traits : il se rendait seulement compte qu'il était assoiffé. Il s'aspergea alors abondamment le visage et ses pensées commencèrent à s'éclairer.

En se redressant il croisa son reflet dans la glace : visage livide, yeux cernés jusqu'au milieu des joues, il n'était certes pas à son avantage.

Un coup frappé à la porte le fit sursauter :

- Encore dix minutes professeur ! Vous feriez mieux de prendre votre douche avant que je vienne vous y mettre moi-même !

Evidemment, ils le surveillaient. Mais au moins il avait un semblant d'intimité. Quoique ces hommes aient eu largement le temps de tout voir de lui durant les heures où ils l'avaient retenus.

Il se glissa sous la douche, gémissant à la friction de l'eau sur son corps endolori. Il profita du moment pour inspecter ses blessures. Des épaules aux genoux il lui semblait qu'il n'avait pas un centimètre carré de peau intacte : hématomes, rougeurs, boursouflures, brûlures, irritations, inflammation, toute la panoplie semblait être présente. Son esprit cartésien lui fit très vite remarquer que, par contre et contre toute vraisemblance, il n'y avait aucune blessure au sang, comme si il était important qu'aucun signe extérieur de ce qu'il avait subi n'apparaisse.

Cette réflexion lui redonna un peu espoir : peut-être que l'homme avait dit la vérité. Peut-être qu'ils allaient vraiment le relâcher. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi cette horreur ? Une rançon avait-elle été versée ? Depuis combien de temps était-il là ?

Il resta sous la douche le plus longtemps possible, alternant jet froid et chaud pour délasser son corps, appréciant, après la douleur initiale, le ruissellement de l'eau sur sa peau. Un nouveau coup à la porte lui indiqua qu'il était temps qu'il sorte.

Un instant il fut tenté de résister à l'appel : mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre que de se soumettre ? De toute façon il n'avait aucune possibilité de se barricader dans la salle de bain et l'homme entrerait. Et il ne se faisait aucune illusion sur ses capacités à se défendre contre ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses ravisseurs.

Il sortit donc de la douche et aperçut alors le peignoir rayé pendu derrière la porte. Il s'en saisit et l'enfila, espérant qu'on ne l'obligerait pas à l'enlever.

Au moment où il bouclait la ceinture, l'homme entra. Charlie s'aperçut alors qu'il portait un masque en latex et de nouveau l'espoir que, peut-être, il allait être libéré le souleva. Visiblement son kidnappeur ne voulait pas qu'il puisse l'identifier. Il n'aurait pas pris ces précautions s'il avait décidé de le tuer.

- Bien… On dirait que vous allez mieux. Venez par ici.

A nouveau Charlie eut la tentation de résister à l'ordre : mais à quoi bon ? Puisque pour le moment sa situation semblait s'améliorer, autant ne pas risque d'envenimer les choses ! Il sortit donc et l'homme le guida vers une porte située juste à droite de la salle de bain. Il n'eut le temps que de voir un long couloir sur lequel s'ouvraient plusieurs portes avant de se retrouver dans ce qui semblait être une chambre avec un ameublement spartiate : une table, deux chaises, un lit de camp et, sur une tablette dans un coin, un four à micro-ondes et une cafetière.

- Asseyez-vous professeur, lui ordonna l'homme.

A nouveau Charlie obtempéra : quand bien même il l'aurait voulu, il ne se sentait pas en état de lutter contre son kidnappeur. Celui-ci déposa devant lui un verre avec quelques comprimés.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit le mathématicien, méfiant.

- Paracétamol pour les douleurs et un excitant pour vous donner un coup de fouet. Vous devez assurer votre journée normalement !

Charlie regarda l'homme :

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Vous avez une rude journée qui vous attend et vous venez de passer une nuit un peu… agitée…

Un sourire sadique passa sur ses lèvres à ces mots et Charlie eut du mal à ravaler sa colère : surtout ne rien faire qui puisse mettre en péril sa libération ! Dans le même temps il prit conscience qu'il ne s'était passé qu'une nuit depuis son enlèvement. Même pas une nuit complète puisqu'il était deux heures lorsqu'il avait quitté Calsci. Dans ces conditions, l'alerte sur sa disparition n'avait sans doute même pas été lancée : personne n'avait dû s'apercevoir qu'il était manquant. Mais alors, quelle était la raison de tout ça ? Tandis qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées, l'homme achevait sa phrase :

- Donc il faut que vous teniez le coup jusqu'à ce soir. Ceci vous y aidera.

Devant l'hésitation du professeur il ajouta :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est sans danger. Et une seule prise ne vous conduira pas à l'accoutumance.

Comme Charlie ne semblait pas vouloir prendre les comprimés, sa voix se fit menaçante :

- Professeur, ou vous prenez ça de votre plein gré ou j'appelle mes complices et on vous le fait avaler de force ! A vous de choisir !

Comprenant qu'il n'avait en fait aucun choix, Charlie se résigna à avaler les cachets. Très vite il se sentit mieux. Effectivement le tonique était efficace, quoi que ce soit.

- Bien, maintenant vous devez manger.

L'homme déposait devant lui un café et des œufs au bacon accompagnés de céréales et de toasts grillés et beurrés. Malgré la nausée qui lui tordait l'estomac, Charlie comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix de refuser de s'alimenter. De toute façon il savait qu'il en avait besoin. Les premières bouchées furent difficiles à passer, mais petit à petit son estomac se desserra et il absorba toute la nourriture qu'en d'autres circonstances il aurait appréciée.

Lorsqu'il eut achevé la dernière miette et but la tasse de café, l'homme, qui était resté à l'écart, se contentant de le regarder manger, s'approcha de lui. Charlie se raidit, dans l'attente de ce qui allait arriver. L'homme tira la seconde chaise à lui et s'assit face à son prisonnier.

- Bien maintenant parlons peu, parlons bien professeur.

Charlie se figea sur sa chaise : il comprit que le moment était crucial. Peut-être allait-il enfin comprendre la raison de ce qui s'était produit, peut-être allait-il enfin savoir ce qui allait advenir de lui.

- Ce qui vous est arrivé cette nuit, pour désagréable que ça ait été, pour vous bien sûr, et à ses mots de nouveau un sourire plein de sous-entendus détendit les lèvres fines, n'est rien en comparaison de ce qui pourrait vous arriver si vous ne cessez pas sur le champ vos recherches avec le F.B.I.

L'enquête sur les SDF ! C'était donc ça la raison de son calvaire ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se cachait là-dessous pour que ces hommes aient pris le risque insensé de s'en prendre à lui ?

Comme il ne répondait pas, l'homme le saisit brutalement par l'avant-bras, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur : encore un hématome à ajouter à sa collection !

- Soyez sûr professeur que si vous continuez l'enquête nous vous retrouverons et alors vous saurez vraiment ce que souffrir veut dire !

Il attendit un instant, espérant une réaction que Charlie n'avait pas l'intention de lui offrir.

- Et évidemment tout ce qui s'est passé cette nuit reste strictement du domaine privé…

La main sur son bras serra davantage et il laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement :

- Si jamais qui que ce soit apprend ce qui vous est arrivé, votre entourage en subira les conséquences. Il vaudrait mieux que votre grand frère notamment n'ait pas vent de notre petite entrevue… Dans son métier, on attrape vite un mauvais coup…

- Non… laissez-le…

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de réagir : il ne pouvait pas supporter qu'on menace son frère aîné. L'homme eut un petit rire victorieux : il avait réussi ce qu'il cherchait. Il se leva et vint se coller au dos de son prisonnier. Celui-ci frissonna tandis qu'il sentait ses mains descendre dans l'échancrure de son peignoir. Il commença à s'affoler à nouveau : et si, maintenant qu'ils étaient apparemment seuls, l'homme assouvissait ses pulsions puisque personne n'était là pour l'en empêcher ? D'un autre côté il savait que si son ravisseur exigeait de lui qu'il se laisse faire en échange de la sécurité de Don, il n'hésiterait pas un instant.

- T'inquiète… Je ne le toucherai pas… Sauf si tu m'y obliges… Comme ta petite amie, la belle professeur Ramanujan… Ce serait un plaisir de faire connaissance avec elle… Même si j'aurais préféré le faire avec toi…

Les mains sur sa peau lui donnaient la nausée, les menaces murmurées à son oreille le tétanisaient.

- Non, pas elle. Laissez ma famille. Je ne dirai rien.

- Tu ne diras rien ? Même si je te fais des choses comme ça ?

Il frémit tandis que les mains de l'homme s'attaquait à la ceinture du peignoir tandis que sa langue s'attardait juste sous l'oreille.

- Je ne dirai rien, je vous le promets…, répéta-t-il d'une voix pressante.

- Et tu diras à ton frère que tu ne peux pas l'aider sur son cas ?

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'il sentait les doigts de l'homme glisser le long de sa hanche et venir caresser l'intérieur de sa cuisse, à portée de ses parties intimes.

- Je lui dirai…, souffla-t-il.

Comment expliquer à Don la raison qui le poussait à l'abandonner sur un cas aussi difficile ? Il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser. Il n'était tout simplement pas capable d'y penser, horrifié de ce qui semblait devoir se produire au moment même où il commençait à se rassurer.

- Très bien.

L'homme s'écarta de lui brusquement et le mathématicien se figea, n'osant bouger, effrayé à l'idée que le moindre geste de sa part risquait de le conduire à terminer ce qu'il avait entrepris.

- Très bien, répéta l'homme. On retourne à la salle de bain maintenant !

- Mais… Je me suis déjà lavé.

- Je sais… Seulement je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser de l'ADN sur vous professeur ! Je ne suis pas stupide à ce point !

Un instant Charlie ne comprit pas, puis il réalisa que l'homme, en lui léchant l'oreille, en le caressant, avait pu effectivement laisser sur lui des indices.

- Puisque je vous ai promis de ne pas en parler…, commença-t-il.

- Peut-être, peut-être pas. Si tu parles, tes proches en subiront les conséquences, mais on pourra aussi m'identifier. Je ne vais pas courir le risque. En route !

Comprenant qu'il ne servirait à rien de discuter, Charlie obtempéra de nouveau et retourna à la salle de bain. Cette fois-ci cependant l'homme ne le laissa pas seul et il se reprit à trembler en se demandant s'il allait l'agresser comme il semblait en mourir d'envie. Mais visiblement son ravisseur s'en tenait aux ordres reçus. Malgré l'humiliation qu'il ressentait, Charlie dut se résoudre à ôter son peignoir devant lui avant de se glisser sous la douche tandis qu'il l'observait se laver pour s'assurer qu'il frottait bien les parties sur lesquelles on aurait pu prélever des échantillons.

- Dommage… vraiment dommage…. se contenta de murmurer l'homme en laissant son regard errer sur le corps nu. Mais qui sait ? Les ordres changeront peut-être un jour…

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce laissant Charlie terminer sa toilette seul. Il revint alors que le mathématicien sortait de la douche et il lui tendit une serviette :

- Essuyez-vous professeur.

Puis il lui tendit un sac dans lequel Charlie reconnut ses vêtements :

- Habillez-vous vite. Il est temps d'y aller.

A nouveau pris d'étourdissements devant l'enchaînement des événements, Charlie décida de se laisser aller au bon ou au mauvais gré de la providence et il s'habilla rapidement, heureux de se retrouver enfin dans une tenue décente, même si le frottement du tissu sur sa peau douloureuse était loin d'être agréable.

- Bien, je vais vous remettre votre bandeau, mais ce ne sera pas pour longtemps.

Charlie comprit qu'il ne servirait à rien de protester. Une fois encore il se fit la réflexion que le bandeau, comme la cagoule que portait l'homme, était plutôt garants de sa survie. Il se laissa donc aveugler de nouveau sans résister et suivi l'homme qui le guidait à travers la maison dont il ne connaissait que trois pièces et n'en avait vu que deux.

On lui fit descendre un escalier puis on le fit entrer dans un espace restreint dont il comprit qu'il s'agissait vraisemblablement d'un van. A l'incitation, il s'assit dans un coin du véhicule qui démarra rapidement. Ils roulèrent durant un long moment et soudain le van s'arrêta.

- Vous pouvez descendre professeur… dit la voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille, il en était sûr.

Hésitant, il se laissa guider par les mains qui tenaient son bras et descendit. Il sentit sur lui un rayon de soleil : il était à l'extérieur.

- N'oubliez pas professeur : vous arrêtez votre collaboration. Concentrez vous donc sur votre enquête de vols, c'est moins dangereux ! Et pas un mot à quiconque sinon…

Un mouvement preste et le bandeau fut enlevé. Charlie ferma les yeux à l'éblouissement. Le temps qu'il s'habitue à la clarté, il entendit la voiture partir à grande vitesse. Il était seul.

Désorienté il ouvrit les yeux, s'habituant au jour radieux. Il chancela un instant et repris son équilibre. A ce moment-là il s'aperçut qu'il tenait un objet dans la mains, un objet qu'on lui avait glissé entre les doigts au moment où on lui avait enlevé le bandeau.

Il regarda : c'était son trousseau de clé. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut que sa voiture était juste devant lui. Il regarda autour de lui et reconnut tout de suite les lieux : il était à une demi-heure environ de l'université.

Très vite son esprit analytique lui fit comprendre pourquoi sa voiture était garée dans ce quartier plutôt calme et peu fréquenté. Après qu'il ait perdu connaissance, ses ravisseurs avaient dû la conduire jusque là pour qu'on ne s'inquiète pas de la voir sur le parking de l'université au milieu de la nuit alors que lui n'était pas dans son bureau. Et puis à cette heure, le campus commençait à s'animer et l'y déposer aurait risqué d'attirer l'attention. Ainsi il allait arriver au volant de sa voiture, comme si tout était normal. Et dans ce quartier, à cette heure-là, personne n'avait assisté à son abandon sur place.

Comme un robot il entra dans sa voiture et posa un instant la tête sur le volant : que devait-il faire ? Quelles étaient ses options ? Il ne pouvait pas mettre Don et Amita en danger, il n'en avait pas le droit. D'un autre côté, comment justifier qu'il abandonne l'enquête ?

Il secoua la tête : la première chose c'était de retourner au bureau. Là-bas, dans un environnement familier, il lui serait plus facile de réfléchir.

_(à suivre)_


	5. Chapitre 5: Des explications impossibles

**Chapitre 5 : Des explications impossibles**

Charlie coupa le moteur et se laissa aller en arrière sur le siège en poussant un soupir à la fois de soulagement mais aussi d'accablement. C'était dans un état second qu'il avait conduit jusqu'au parking des professeurs, et, en d'autres circonstances, il n'aurait pas manqué de calculer les probabilités d'avoir un accident en circulant dans ces conditions.

Il secoua la tête avec accablement. Son corps était courbaturé mais il ne souffrait pas trop : sans doute une réaction provoquée par les antalgiques que lui avait donnés son ravisseur et dont il avait une plaquette dans sa poche. Il n'était pas dupe : ce n'était pas la compassion qui avait conduit l'homme à lui remettre le blister, mais simplement la nécessité qu'on ne s'aperçoive pas de ce qui lui était arrivé. De même, malgré la nuit qu'il venait de passer, la fatigue physique ne se faisait pas sentir grâce aux excitants qu'il avait dû absorber. Par contre il n'y avait rien qui pouvait lutter contre la fatigue mentale qui l'envahissait à ce moment précis.

Que devait-il faire ? Les menaces contre ses proches le tétanisaient. Il pouvait supporter qu'on s'en prenne à lui, mais jamais il ne pourrait se pardonner si les criminels s'attaquaient à Amita ou à Don. Et l'incertitude le crucifiait : la meilleure solution pour que ceux qu'ils aimaient soient en sécurité était de parler, ainsi le F.B.I. leur fournirait une protection. Il pouvait être sûr que Don ne prendrait aucun risque avec ça. Mais justement, il restait le problème de Don. Charlie savait très bien que son frère ne prendrait aucune précaution en ce qui le concernait lui-même. Il deviendrait donc une proie facile pour des malfaiteurs qui avaient prouvé qu'ils ne reculeraient devant rien.

Il passa une main sur son visage blafard, se sentant au bord des larmes. Il avait déjà connu dans sa vie des périodes d'incertitudes, mais elles ne mettaient pas en cause l'existence d'autres personnes. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus occulter l'autre versant de son silence : des hommes allaient continuer à mourir s'il suspendait son aide au F.B.I. A ce moment précis de sa réflexion, il s'accusa de prétention : après tout Don avait résolu des enquêtes bien avant qu'ils ne collaborent ensemble et il continuait de le faire à ce jour. Rien n'indiquait que son forfait imposé entraînerait l'échec de l'affaire sur laquelle il travaillait actuellement !

Un nouveau soupir lui échappa. De toute façon, rester dans sa voiture ne mènerait à rien. Dans l'espace familier de son bureau, il aurait peut-être les idées plus claires. Au moment où il retirait la clé de contact de la serrure, son regard accrocha la pendule du tableau de bord à laquelle, jusqu'à présent, trop pris par ses pensées, il n'avait pas prêté attention : huit heures moins le quart.

Il s'était donc écoulé à peine six heures depuis son enlèvement ! Il avait l'impression pourtant que son calvaire avait duré une éternité. Fugitivement, il se demanda comment des personnes soumises à la torture durant des jours pouvaient survivre à cet enfer. Et certaines des menaces très précises formulées par son bourreau au sujet du sort réservé à son frère s'il venait à lui parler lui revinrent alors en mémoire. Il n'avait pas le droit de prendre ce risque, pas avec la vie de Don !

- Charlie ! Mais enfin, où est-ce que tu étais ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentré à la maison ? Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas au téléphone ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant tout ce temps ?

Charlie leva les yeux vers Amita qui venait de faire irruption dans son bureau, le visage empreint d'inquiétude plutôt que de colère, déversant aussitôt un feu roulant de questions sur lui.

Le professeur se leva du fauteuil où il s'était affalé une dizaine de minutes plus tôt, en proie à la même incertitudes, aux mêmes pensées torturantes qui ne le quittaient pas.

- Amita… Je suis désolé, j'ai…

- Quoi ? Tu as quoi ? Tu as travaillé toute la nuit ? Tu as oublié d'appeler ? Tu n'entends pas ton téléphone ?

A chaque nouvelle question, l'intonation d'Amita changeait et Charlie y décelait maintenant de la colère. Il était évident que la jeune mathématicienne s'était inquiétée et qu'elle lui en voulait. Si seulement il pouvait lui dire la vérité, l'expression accusatrice dans ses yeux serait vite remplacée par la compassion et l'amour et il pourrait se blottir contre elle comme il en mourait d'envie.

Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. Pas encore. Pas tant qu'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. Pas tant qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de peser le pour et le contre de chacune de ses actions. Pas tant qu'il n'était pas certain qu'elle ne courrait aucun risque s'il se décidait à parler.

- Amita je suis vraiment désolé. Mais… tu sais ce que c'est. J'étais en train de travailler sur l'affaire de Don et…

- L'affaire de Don ? Tu as progressé ?

Soudain la colère était remplacée par l'intérêt. Il comprit qu'il s'engageait dans une voie sans issue. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire avoir progressé sur l'enquête si, d'ici quelque temps, il devait affirmer le contraire à son frère.

- Non… Cesse de m'interrompre tu veux !

Sa voix avait été plus dure qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Décidément il ne serait jamais à l'aise avec le fait de devoir mentir à ceux qu'il aimait. Il vit passer une lueur rapide dans le regard de sa fiancée et comprit qu'il l'avait blessée. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur ses regrets.

- Non… Mais en travaillant dessus, il m'est soudain venu une idée pour ma théorie de l'émergence cognitive. Et du coup…

Amita hocha la tête : elle comprenait. Elle savait comment fonctionnait l'homme qu'elle aimait. Les intuitions fulgurantes qu'il avait le détournaient parfois de la tâche qu'il était en train d'effectuer et il se mettait à aligner frénétiquement les lignes de calcul sans plus se préoccuper de rien que de cette voix qui chantait dans sa tête. Dans ces moments-là, il était capable d'oublier de se nourrir, de se laver ou de dormir et c'était aux autres de lui rappeler ces basses contingences matérielles. C'était sans doute la rançon de son génie.

Toutefois, cette fois-ci, elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais elle avait un doute… Peut-être la manière dont se tenait Charlie, une posture un peu raide, un peu guindée qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Peut-être le fait qu'il évitait soigneusement de croiser son regard. Peut-être une intonation dans sa voix qui n'était pas celle qu'il avait généralement dans les mêmes circonstances. Ou tout simplement le fait que…

- Donc tu es resté là toute la nuit ?

Charlie soupira de soulagement : visiblement elle le croyait. Les choses allaient peut-être être plus faciles qu'il l'imaginait. Trop préoccupé par les interrogations qui le taraudaient, il n'avait pas prêté attention à la vague incrédulité qui s'était glissée dans la voix d'Amita lorsqu'elle avait posé sa question.

- Oui. Et j'ai coupé mon portable pour ne pas être dérangé.

- Tu n'as pas quitté ton bureau depuis hier soir ?

- Non… Tu sais ce que c'est quand je suis dans mes calculs.

Il tenta un sourire qui s'éteignit lorsqu'il remarqua que la jeune femme, elle, non seulement ne souriait pas, mais semblait la proie d'un sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à décrypter.

- Tu veux dire que tu es resté là depuis que je t'ai quitté jusqu'à ce que j'arrive il y a deux minutes ?

En d'autres circonstances, Charlie, même s'il n'était pas le plus grand des psychologues, aurait senti le danger, soupesé les différentes hypothèses qui provoquaient le ton petit à petit accusateur de sa fiancée et peut-être trouvé une parade en fonction de ce que la logique lui aurait soufflé. En l'occurrence, trop déboussolé par ce qui lui était arrivé, tourmenté par les mensonges qu'il débitait et qui, vraisemblablement, n'étaient que les premiers d'une longue litanie, il n'y prit pas garde.

- Oui. Je te répète, je suis vraiment désolé mais…

Elle explosa :

- Tu mens Charlie !

- Mais non… pourquoi…

- Parce que je suis venue ici il y a une heure et que tu n'étais pas là ! Tu viens de me dire que tu n'avais pas quitté le bureau. Alors explique-moi ça !

Il resta sans voix, l'esprit en déroute, incapable de se justifier. Elle eut un sourire vaguement méprisant.

- Oui… c'est bien ce que je pensais.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte sans qu'il ait la présence d'esprit de la retenir. Arrivée sur le seuil elle se retourna.

- Tu es vraiment le pire menteur qui soit Charlie.

- Amita…

Le ton suppliant dans la voix de son fiancé sembla la faire fléchir et elle fit deux pas dans sa direction.

- Où étais-tu Charlie ?

Il comprit qu'elle lui laissait une dernière chance et chercha désespérément une réponse plausible. Devant son mutisme, la colère reprit le dessus :

- Très bien… Garde tes secrets professeur Eppes ! Quand tu seras disposé à me parler, tu sais où me trouver !

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce laissant Charlie complètement désemparé.

Au moment où il allait se précipiter pour la rejoindre, son portable sonna. Il hésita quelques instants partagé entre l'envie de rejoindre Amita et celui de répondre à un appel peut-être important. Mais de toute façon, que pourrait-il dire à la jeune femme pour se justifier ?

Avec un nouveau soupir d'accablement, il sortit donc son téléphone de sa poche et grimaça en voyant l'identifiant sur le cadran. Décidément, les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer !

Il prit une profonde inspiration et décrocha :

- Oui Don…

- Bon Dieu Charlie ! Tu es où ? On t'attend ! Tu crois qu'on n'a que ça à faire !

La voix coléreuse de son frère l'atteignit comme un coup au cœur. D'un seul coup il se remémora la réunion de huit heures. Il déglutit péniblement : plus encore qu'avec Amita il craignait l'explication qui s'annonçait.

- Je suis désolé, commença-t-il.

Décidément, il était en train de battre le record du monde des excuses dans un minimum de temps alors qu'il n'était pour rien dans tout ça !

- Désolé ça ne suffit pas Charlie !

Mais la voix de Don était déjà moins sévère. Il semblait que, même à distance, il avait perçu le désarroi de son cadet. L'agent continuait, d'un ton plus calme :

- Dis-moi au moins que tu as oublié parce que tu as avancé sur l'affaire et que tu as quelque chose de concret à nous proposer.

- Non… Je… Ecoute… Il y a eu un problème… J'ai… Ce n'est pas… Enfin… Je ne peux plus…

- Charlie ! Tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe non de non !

De nouveau la colère grondait dans la voix de l'aîné. Charlie inspira profondément pour tenter de maîtriser les tremblements qui s'emparaient de lui.

- Don… J'ai fait une fausse manœuvre… je…

- Quoi ! Charlie… Quelle fausse manœuvre ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Les données… C'est ma faute… mais….

- Bon ! Tu ne bouges pas de là ! J'arrive !

La communication fut coupée et le mathématicien resta interdit, son portable à la main. Puis il se laissa glisser dans son fauteuil. Don allait venir… Un instant il eut la tentation de s'enfuir, de se réfugier dans le garage et de n'en plus sortir, mais il savait que ce n'était pas la solution. De toute façon Don le retrouverait toujours. Non, il devait se résoudre à affronter son aîné.

Mais qu'allait-il lui dire ? Il connaissait assez son frère pour savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas lui servir n'importe quel bobard. Son histoire devrait être plausible et surtout il devrait la débiter de manière convaincante.

Le mieux n'était-il pas de lui révéler la vérité ? Après tout, Don avait les moyens d'assurer sa protection, celle de son père et d'Amita et il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui pour faire comme s'il avait effectivement abandonné la collaboration avec son équipe. Oui… sans doute était-ce la solution. Son grand frère saurait quoi faire pour juguler les dangers et arrêter ses bourreaux.

Le téléphone du bureau sonna, interrompant ses pensées. D'une main beaucoup plus ferme, maintenant qu'il lui semblait avoir pris la bonne décision, il s'empara du combiné et appuya sur le bouton de prise d'appel :

- Professeur Eppes !

- Professeur… Comment vous sentez-vous ? On dirait que ça va !

La voix doucereuse lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Il l'aurait reconnue entre mille : c'était celle de son tourmenteur. Le cœur battant la chamade, il se demanda comment l'homme savait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Puis il se raisonna : en aucun cas ce ne pouvait être le cas. Quand bien même il aurait mis un dispositif d'écoute sur lui, tout ce qu'il avait entendu jusqu'à présent n'aurait fait que le conforter dans l'opinion que son ex-otage obéissait aux ordres qu'il avait reçus.

- Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu ferme mais qu'à son grand désarroi il sentit trembler.

- Juste vous rappeler notre petit accord. Pas un mot à quiconque sur notre petite entrevue de cette nuit.

- Je vous ai dit que…

- Je sais… Mais je voulais juste vous rappeler ce qui arriverait si vous parliez à tort et à travers. Une petite démonstration vous attend à l'entrée sud du campus.

- Quoi ? De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Qu'est-ce…

Il s'aperçut que son correspondant avait raccroché.

_(à suivre)_


	6. Chapitre 6 : Des moments difficiles

Merci à Yumi-Chan, Rhyn et AmbreOnyx de leurs commentaires.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Des moments difficiles<strong>

Charlie demeura un instant pétrifié. Avoir entendu cette voix le replongeait dans l'enfer qu'il venait de vivre et la même panique, la même horreur l'envahissaient. L'idée même que son bourreau était proche de lui, pouvait le frapper à tout moment l'anéantissait. Il restait blotti dans son fauteuil, en proie à des frissons qu'il ne pouvait dominer.

Puis une nausée fulgurante le traversa et il n'eut que le temps de se ruer vers la corbeille à papier qui recueillit le petit déjeuner qu'il avait été contraint d'absorber. La réaction de son corps sembla remettre en route son esprit. Il prit le sac poubelle qui tapissait la corbeille et le ferma pour éviter la propagation des odeurs nauséabondes, puis il se dirigea vers les toilettes où il jeta le sac avant de s'approcher du lavabo où il s'aspergea abondamment le visage d'eau.

Petit à petit, ses pensées s'éclaircissaient et les questions arrivèrent à nouveau en foule à son esprit : que signifiait cet appel ? Etait-il surveillé ? Que voulait dire l'homme ?

Brusquement, il se souvint de la dernière phrase qui l'avait atteint dans un brouillard de confusion et de terreur. L'entrée sud ? Qu'y avait-il à l'entrée sud ? Pourquoi parlait-il de démonstration ?

Une sueur froide se mit à couler le long de son dos. L'entrée sud c'était par là que Don arrivait lorsqu'il venait du bureau. Il se mit à trembler à nouveau avant que son esprit logique ne lui fasse remarquer qu'il ne pouvait s'agir de son frère. Celui-ci n'aurait mathématiquement pas eu le temps de se trouver à l'entrée sud alors que moins de deux minutes avant il était encore à son bureau. Il se secoua : rien ne servait à imaginer tous les scenarii possibles, le mieux était d'aller y voir.

Charlie sortit en trombe et se dirigea le plus rapidement possible vers le point indiqué par son correspondant. Arrivé à quelque distance, son cœur se serra de nouveau : un attroupement témoignait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Une voiture de la sécurité du campus était là ainsi qu'une ambulance. Il fallut toute la force de caractère du mathématicien pour le contraindre à continuer vers l'avant.

La petite voix qui lui soufflait que les hommes s'en étaient pris à son frère, comme ils l'en avaient menacé, commençait petit à petit à prendre le dessus sur celle de la raison qui lui murmurait que Don ne pouvait pas être déjà à cet endroit.

Arrivé au niveau de la foule, Charlie commença à naviguer entre les badauds, bousculant l'un, évitant l'autre, s'excusant de sa progression. Il fut arrêté par un agent :

- On ne passe pas monsieur.

- Je suis le professeur Eppes. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Professeur Eppes ?

L'homme se tourna franchement vers lui. C'était Samuel Folkons, l'un des policiers du campus qu'il connaissait. Il appréciait l'homme courtois, cultivé qui semblait fasciné par son travail. C'était une chance de tomber sur lui.

- Samuel, que se passe-t-il ? répéta le mathématicien.

- C'est le professeur Fleinhardt, rétorqua le policier.

Charlie eut l'impression que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre.

- Quoi ? Larry ! Que lui arrive-t-il ?

- Il a été renversé par une voiture.

- Laissez-moi passer, je dois le voir !

Après un instant d'hésitation, l'homme le laissa passer. Il connaissait bien le professeur et savait que celui-ci ne serait pas une entrave. De plus il savait qu'il travaillait régulièrement avec le F.B.I., donc aucun ennui au niveau de l'enquête.

Charlie se précipita en avant. Les ambulanciers étaient en train de relever la civière sur laquelle gisait Larry, un masque à oxygène sur le visage tordu par la douleur. Du sang maculait un pansement sur son front et sa jambe droite était enfermée dans une coquille.

- Larry ! s'exclama Charlie en se précipitant vers son ami.

- Vous êtes de la famille ? questionna l'infirmier.

- Presque… Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Une jambe cassée et une vilaine entaille au front, une possible commotion cérébrale. On en saura plus à l'hôpital. Il a de la famille ?

- Non… Je suis sa famille.

- Charlie…

La voix faible du physicien l'interpela et il se précipita vers lui.

- Larry… que s'est-il passé ?

- Et bien je viens de prouver une loi physique fondamentale : le corps humain n'est pas adapté à la lutte contre un véhicule à moteur. Par contre je crois que j'ai dessiné une magnifique parabole qu'il sera bon de modéliser peut-être.

- Oh Larry…

Charlie étouffa un sanglot aux paroles de son ami. C'était bien Larry : il souffrait visiblement, mais arrivait encore à tourner son accident en dérision.

Accident ? Soudain le doute s'insinua en lui.

- Que s'est-il passé ? répéta-t-il d'une voix plus dure.

- Je ne sais pas Charlie, avoua alors le blessé. Un instant j'étais sur le trottoir en train de penser à l'immensité de l'univers et à la richesse de notre ciel et l'instant d'après j'étais prosaïquement sur le bitume, en train de renifler le goudron nauséabond. Une parfaite métaphore du ciel à la terre dont je me serai à vrai dire bien passé.

- Mais tu as vu la voiture ? Où est le conducteur ? Qu'est-ce que…

Larry eut un petit rire douloureux :

- Charles… Je crois que Don déteint sur toi.

Il ferma les yeux, accablé.

- Larry ! s'affola Charlie.

- Juste un peu fatigué Charles. Si tu veux bien, nous reprendrons cette intéressante conversation plus tard.

- Nous devons l'emmener monsieur, intervint l'ambulancier.

- Je viens avec vous.

- Non….

A nouveau Larry intervenait.

- J'avais un cours très important à neuf heures trente. Tu peux l'assurer à ma place ?

- Larry, je t'accompagne.

- Charles, à moins que tu n'aies passé ton diplôme de docteur en médecine dans la nuit je ne vois pas trop ce que tu pourrais faire pour moi. Je suis sûr qu'on s'occupera très bien de moi et connaissant les hôpitaux, je suis sûr aussi qu'il y en a pour deux à trois heures avant que tu ne puisses avoir de mes nouvelles. Donc autant que tu les occupes intelligemment, tu ne crois pas ?

- Larry…

- Charles… Je suis fatigué. Si tu veux m'aider, assure mon cours à ma place.

Charlie hésita un instant, mais le visage crispé de douleur de son ami eut raison de sa volonté de rester auprès de lui.

- D'accord. Je vais demander à mon assistant d'assurer mon propre cours et je m'occupe de tes étudiants.

- Bien… Et n'en profite pas pour leur faire l'apologie des mathématiques appliquées et tenter de leur prouver leur supériorité sur la physique quantique…

- Là… je ne te promets rien…, rétorqua le mathématicien dans une piteuse tentative pour être aussi courageux que son ami.

Celui-ci se contenta de sourire en fermant de nouveau les yeux et Charlie comprit qu'il devait le laisser partir. Visiblement il était en de bonnes mains.

- Où l'emmenez-vous ? demanda-t-il aux ambulanciers qui chargeaient la civière dans l'ambulance.

- Nous allons au county hospital.

- D'accord. Je vous y rejoins dès que possible.

- Bien.

- Larry, on va bien s'occuper de toi là-bas.

La seule réponse du physicien fut un geste vague de la main et les portes se refermèrent. Le véhicule quitta les lieux dans un hululement de sirène et Charlie se tourna vers Samuel.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce qui est arrivé exactement ?

- Pas vraiment… Il y a quelques témoins qu'on va interroger. Pour le moment tout ce qu'on sait c'est que le professeur Fleinhardt a été renversé par une voiture qui a pris la fuite.

- Il s'est enfui ?

La panique perceptible dans la voix du professeur à cette information fit tiquer le gardien.

- Oui… Pourquoi ? Vous pensez que quelqu'un en voulait au professeur ?

- Non… Non… Je ne sais pas… Je….

Alors qu'il cherchait désespérément une échappatoire, Charlie sentit soudain une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna brusquement, effrayé.

- Oh Charlie ! Doucement ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le professeur eut un soupir de soulagement : Don ! Enfin ! Son frère était là, tout allait s'arranger.

Et puis, comme un ras de marée, les causes et les conséquences de ce qui venait de se produire le submergèrent. Non, Don n'allait rien arranger ! Au contraire.

Ses ravisseurs avaient sciemment renversé Larry, juste pour lui laisser un avertissement, lui prouver qu'ils ne mentaient pas lorsqu'ils disaient qu'ils pouvaient toucher n'importe lequel de ses proches à n'importe quel moment. Que le physicien ne soit pas grièvement blessé était un miracle. D'ailleurs qui lui disait qu'il n'était pas grièvement blessé ? Et s'il avait une blessure interne qui n'avait pas été décelée et si…

La voix de son frère l'interrompit.

- Charlie ! Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qui vient d'arriver ?

- Larry a été renversé par une voiture, laissa-t-il tomber d'une voix blanche.

- Oh non ! Comment va-t-il ? C'est grave ?

- Apparemment ça devrait aller : une jambe cassée et un choc à la tête mais…

Il eut un geste vague pour dire qu'en fait il n'en savait rien.

- Où l'a-t-on emmené ?

- Au county.

- Bien, viens, je t'y accompagne.

Charlie leva des yeux reconnaissants vers son frère. Pas de questions, pas d'hésitation : simplement il se rendait disponible pour lui. Il savait pourtant qu'il était débordé de travail, mais il était prêt à sacrifier de son précieux temps pour son petit frère.

Cependant le mathématicien hocha la tête négativement :

- Non… Il m'a dit que de toute façon je ne pourrai pas le voir avant deux ou trois heures et j'ai promis d'assurer son cours de neuf heures trente qui est important. D'ailleurs je dois aller dans son bureau pour voir de quoi il s'agit exactement.

- Je t'accompagne, rétorqua Don sans chercher à discuter.

- Non… c'est bon… retourne au bureau. On se verra plus tard.

D'un seul coup, Charlie n'avait plus qu'une envie, que son frère parte. Parce qu'il savait que sinon il allait, tôt ou tard, l'interroger sur l'affaire. Et désormais il ne pouvait plus lui dire la vérité comme il l'avait pensé quelques minutes auparavant. Les criminels venaient de lui prouver que nul n'était à l'abri de leurs agissements. Peut-être même étaient-ils encore dans les parages prêts à s'en prendre à son frère ou à Amita.

Il jeta un regard traqué autour de lui, tentant de repérer une éventuelle menace :

- Charlie… Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'inquiéta Don.

Charlie se mordit nerveusement les lèvres. Bon sang ! Il avait un instant oublié qui il avait en face de lui. Il savait que son frère n'avait pas son pareil pour décrypter les expressions sur les visages.

- Rien… C'est ce qui vient d'arriver à Larry. Tu comprends c'est…

- T'inquiète… Je comprends. Allez viens, je t'offre un café, ça te remettra.

- Non. Don, je te l'ai dit, je dois assurer le cours de Larry dans…, il consulta sa montre, … cinquante minutes maintenant !

- Et bien on va acheter un café au distributeur sur le chemin du bureau de Larry et en même temps tu m'expliqueras ce que tu voulais me dire sur l'affaire.

La dernière phrase de son frère lui fit soudain apparaître une porte de sortie pour résoudre son dilemme. Oui… Il n'avait qu'à saisir cette opportunité au vol.

- Bien sûr ! C'est tout ce qui t'intéresse ! Ta fichue affaire ! Larry pourrait être mort, tu n'en aurais rien à faire. Tout ce que tu veux c'est que je te donne mes résultats !

- Charlie… Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? questionna Don, blessé du ton accusateur dans la voix de son cadet.

- Il me prend que j'en ai marre Don ! Tu te sers de moi, tu m'utilises comme un super ordinateur et c'est tout ! Quoi que je ressente, quoi qu'il arrive en dehors, tout ce que tu veux ce sont des résultats, et rien d'autre…

- Charlie… Je comprends que tu sois bouleversé, mais ne dis pas n'importe quoi tout de même.

La voix de Don commençait à se tendre, la colère grondait au fond mais il faisait des efforts pour la retenir.

- N'importe quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quoi ! J'en ai assez tu peux comprendre ça ? Assez d'être ton petit chien fidèle ! Assez de juste te servir de faire valoir ! Je voudrais, une fois, une seule fois, avoir le choix tu comprends ? D'ailleurs tu veux que je te dise ce que j'essayait de te dire tout à l'heure sans y arriver parce que, comme un idiot, je me sentais coupable ? J'ai fait une fausse manip… la fatigue, l'étourderie… je ne sais pas. Le résultat c'est que j'ai perdu toutes les données que j'avais sur ton affaire ! Je n'ai plus rien ! Plus rien du tout ! Il faudrait que je reprenne tout à zéro et je n'en ai pas envie ! En fait je crois qu'inconsciemment mon erreur était volontaire. C'était une manière de dire STOP, de te faire enfin comprendre ce que je n'ose te dire depuis des mois.

- Des mois ?

Désormais la voix de Don ne contenait plus de colère, juste une immense déception et beaucoup de tristesse. A l'expression qu'arborait alors son aîné, le cœur de Charlie se brisa. Mais il savait qu'il devait enfoncer le clou : lui faire mal pour le protéger, pour que d'autres ne lui fassent pas plus mal encore.

- Oui des mois ! Parce qu'à cause de toi je suis passé à côté d'opportunités fantastiques dans mon domaine ! Parce qu'à cause des enquêtes du F.B.I. j'ai négligé ma propre carrière. Parce que tant que je suis dans TES dossiers, ma théorie de l'émergence cognitive n'avance pas ! Alors je sais ce que tu vas me dire, continua-t-il en imposant le silence d'un geste impérieux à son frère qui allait ouvrir la bouche, en travaillant avec toi je sauve des vies. Mais ma théorie, si elle permet de comprendre le fonctionnement de certaines connexions, de faire apparaître certains processus chimiques, ne crois-tu pas qu'elle pourrait aussi sauver des vies, beaucoup de vies ? Alors voilà… j'y pense depuis longtemps… C'est fini Don ! J'arrête de te servir de larbin.

Don le toisa longuement et un instant Charlie crut qu'il allait déverser sur lui sa colère. Mais rien de tout ça. Il n'eut qu'un long regard où, crucifié, le mathématicien lut de l'incertitude, du désarroi et du chagrin, et se détourna sans un mot. Etait-ce son imagination ou la culpabilité qu'il ressentait ? Charlie eut l'impression que son frère marchait plus voûté, comme s'il portait un poids immense sur les épaules.

_(à suivre)_


	7. Chapitre 7 : Des incertitudes

Merci à Lily, AmbreOnyx, Rhyn, Praemonitus et Yumi-Chan de leurs commentaires.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : Des incertitudes<strong>

- Alors, Charlie a quelque chose pour nous ?

Don se tourna vers David qui venait de l'interpeler alors qu'il entrait dans la salle de réunion. Tous les regards de ses équipiers étaient rivés sur lui, dans l'attente, avec l'espoir qu'il pourrait leur apporter quelque chose de concret. Les yeux de Colby regardaient nettement en arrière, comme s'il cherchait à repérer la silhouette du mathématicien derrière celle de l'agent du F.B.I.

- Non. Charlie n'a rien, dit-il d'une voix brève.

Liz, David et Colby échangèrent un regard alarmé : la voix de leur chef de leur disait rien qui vaille. Nikki, elle, trop jeune dans l'équipe pour être capable de déceler la tension dans l'intonation de son supérieur insista :

- Mais enfin… Il a pourtant eu le temps de faire des calculs non ? Hier il disait que…

- Hier, c'était hier, la coupa sèchement son chef. Aujourd'hui il n'a rien. De toute façon il me semble que nous devrions être capable de pister ces salopards sans son aide. Les policiers, jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est nous non ? Alors quoi ! On va se tourner les pouces en attendant que les maths nous donnent un résultat improbable ou on va mouiller la chemise et se mettre vraiment au boulot ? Donc au lieu de perdre un temps précieux à discuter, allez donc fouiller un peu selon les critères définis ce matin. Nikki et Colby, vous prenez les refuges de S.D.F., Liz, tu m'épluches tous les dossiers traitant d'agression à la recherche d'un M.O. similaire, David…

- Je sais, je fouille du côté des ligues, réagit son adjoint, tandis que les trois autres se précipitaient, comprenant qu'il valait mieux, pour le moment, se trouver hors d'atteinte de Don.

Il s'était visiblement passé quelque chose, peut-être le sauraient-ils un jour, peut-être pas. En tout cas, il valait mieux obtempérer à ses ordres le temps que se calme la colère qui semblait couver.

Alors que Don tournait les talons pour vérifier que les autres équipes en place s'afféraient aux tâches qui leur avaient été confiées, David osa cependant demander :

- Don…

Au son de sa voix, Don soupira : il savait très bien ce qu'allait demander David et il n'avait pas envie d'y répondre, pas encore, pas tant que lui-même n'aurait pas analysé et compris ce qui venait de se passer. Mais David était son adjoint et il n'avait pas le droit de le tenir à l'écart des éléments importants de l'enquête. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que cet élément là était primordial.

- … qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Charlie ?

Le superviseur se tourna vers son agent, laissant, pendant une seconde tomber le masque professionnel et David fut impressionné de lui voir ce visage bouleversé et fatigué. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, c'était sans doute sérieux.

- Je ne sais pas David… Il y a quelque chose mais…

Il eut un geste d'impuissance où on sentait aussi une énorme frustration : s'il y avait une chose que l'agent spécial Donald Eppes détestait par-dessus tout, c'était ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense qu'il vaut mieux ne pas compter sur lui pour cette enquête, reprit-il d'une voix plus assurée en réendossant le costume de l'agent en pleine possession de ses moyens.

- Comment ça ? Mais… Il y a des vies en jeu ! Comment peut-il nous laisser tomber ? s'offusqua David.

- David, comme je l'ai dit, nous avons résolu bien des enquêtes sans lui, ce ne sera ni la première ni la dernière. Après tout Charlie n'est pas un agent, il n'a pas prêté serment. S'il a des choses plus importantes à faire…

- Plus importante que sauver ces gens ?

- Plus importante pour lui David. Nous n'avons pas à le juger !

La voix de Don était de nouveau tranchante, au bord de la colère : il pouvait lui-même adresser les pires reproches à son cadet, il ne laisserait personne d'autre le faire ! Après tout Charlie avait effectivement le droit de reprendre sa liberté. Même si ce n'était ni le moment ni la façon de le faire.

- De toute façon tu sais bien que nous arrêterons ces malades !

- Oui… Mais combien d'autres malheureux seront tués entre temps simplement parce que ton petit frère a plus important à faire ?

- David ! Ca suffit maintenant ! Encore une fois, tu n'as pas à juger Charlie ! Et si tu veux vraiment m'être utile et bien mets-toi au boulot plutôt que de perdre ton temps en récriminations stériles !

Ainsi rappelé à l'ordre, David ravala la protestation qui lui montait aux lèvres. Visiblement ce n'était ni l'heure ni le lieu de chercher à démêler le pourquoi du comment. Don n'était pas d'humeur à accepter ni ses questions, ni ses indignations. Et puis au fond il avait raison : l'important c'était d'avancer sur cette fichue enquête, Charlie ou pas !

Comprenant qu'il n'avait plus d'objection à attendre de son adjoint, Don tourna les talons et alla donner des instructions aux autres équipes travaillant sur l'affaire avant de s'occuper des autres cas relevant de sa compétence et sur lesquels différents agents enquêtaient.

Ce ne fut donc que trois heures après qu'il eut enfin l'opportunité de s'arrêter un peu. Il alla chercher un café dans la salle de pause et se dirigea vers son bureau où il s'effondra plutôt qu'il ne s'assit.

Un instant il se sentit accablé par l'ampleur de la tâche qui l'attendait. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas là la vraie raison de son accès de déprime. Non, ce qui le déstabilisait comme il l'avait rarement été, c'était la dispute qui l'avait opposé à son frère.

D'ailleurs, pouvait-il appeler ça une dispute ? Même pas. C'était plutôt une diatribe que son frère lui avait adressée dans laquelle il avait semblé déverser des mois et des mois de frustration et d'insatisfaction.

S'était-il trompé à ce point ? Leur collaboration n'avait-elle été une bonne chose que pour lui ? Avait-il pris ses désirs pour des réalités quand il lui avait semblé que son cadet adorait travailler à ses côtés ?

Pourtant… lors de leur séance de thérapie avec Bradford, c'était bien Charlie qui avait employé ces mots que lui-même avait alors reçus comme l'un des plus beaux cadeaux qu'on lui eût jamais fait. Il avait donc menti ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi, s'il détestait à ce point travailler avec lui, n'avait-il pas saisi l'une des perches qu'il lui avait tendues à plusieurs reprises au cours de leurs années de collaboration ?

Chacun des mots assénés par Charlie lui revenaient en mémoire et accentuait son désarroi. Cette impression qu'il avait si souvent ressentie d'être un mauvais frère, juste capable d'utiliser les compétences de son cadet sans aucun scrupule et sans aucune considération pour lui, lui revenait au galop parce que les reproches reçus étaient juste ceux qu'il se faisait régulièrement. S'était-il vraiment comporté de cette manière égoïste ? N'avait-il vu, durant tout ce temps, que ce qu'il avait envie de voir ? Avait-il réellement compromis certaines opportunités s'offrant à son cadet ?

Non… Il ne pouvait pas s'être trompé à ce point. D'ailleurs, combien de fois était-ce Charlie lui-même qui avait insisté pour lui venir en aide alors même qu'il ne l'avait pas envisagé ? Combien de fois lui avait-il fait des reproches en apprenant qu'il n'avait pas fait appel à lui sur certains cas ? Ou alors, tout cela n'était que des manœuvres d'un petit frère pour exister aux yeux de son grand frère trop égoïste, trop imbu de lui-même pour lui laisser une petite place dans son existence ? Mais à aucun moment il n'avait aimé ce qu'il était contraint à faire pour obtenir cette parcelle d'attention et, petit à petit, il s'était éloigné de celui pour lequel il aurait tant voulu briller alors même que celui-ci, au contraire, se rapprochait de lui. Et dans ce cas que faire ? Comment réparer les torts causés ?

Don se laissa aller en arrière dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux, revivant chaque instant de la scène qui lui semblait gravée indélébilement dans sa mémoire. Il y avait eu cette lueur dans le regard de son frère alors qu'il lui parlait : la colère peut-être mais aussi… On aurait dit… une forme de désespoir. Comme si, tout en parlant, il s'en voulait de ce qu'il disait.

Ben voyons ! Il ricana doucement en ouvrant les yeux et en buvant une gorgée de son café. D'après ce qu'il avait pu voir, nul ne contraignait Charlie à lui asséner les mots cruels. Il n'avait pas d'armes sur la tempe, pas d'explosifs à la ceinture, pas de couteau sous la gorge… Pourquoi essayer de chercher autre chose derrière ce qui était ? Comme l'aurait dit Charlie, parfois les apparences ne sont pas autre chose que ce qu'elles sont. Et selon les apparences, son frère lui mentait depuis des mois en prétendant aimer travailler à ses côtés ! La colère ne fit que le traverser comme un éclair, vite remplacée par une nouvelle bordée de questions anxieuses.

Il frappa l'accoudoir de son fauteuil dans un geste plein d'impatience et de frustration : il détestait ne pas comprendre, il détestait se tromper. Et au vu des derniers événements, il se trompait lourdement et depuis longtemps et il ne semblait pas très doué pour comprendre les autres, en tout cas ceux qui lui étaient les plus proches. Comment Charlie avait-il pu…

Et puis pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi de cette façon ? En repassant en boucle la scène, il lui semblait que Charlie avait cherché la querelle que lui voulait éviter. Bien sûr son frère était bouleversé par ce qui était arrivé à Larry, mais de là à le rendre responsable de tout…

Larry ! D'un seul coup l'inquiétude pour le physicien qu'il avait appris à apprécier depuis tout ce temps remplaça les pensées stériles qui tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Il décrocha le téléphone et composa le numéro du County Hospital. Il lui fallut un peu abuser de son statut d'agent fédéral pour réussir à obtenir enfin des informations sur l'état du professeur. Celui-ci souffrait d'une double fracture tibia péroné sans déplacement qui se remettrait sans difficulté et d'une légère commotion cérébrale pour laquelle on le gardait en observation vingt-quatre heures. Mais il était conscient et sous antalgiques. Les visites seraient autorisées dès le début de l'après-midi.

Avec un soupir de soulagement Don raccrocha en assurant qu'il passerait voir le blessé dès qu'il en aurait l'opportunité et en demandant qu'on lui transmette ses plus sincères souhaits de rétablissement. C'était fort heureusement un problème en moins : il ne savait pas comment son jeune frère aurait réagi à la disparition de son mentor. Larry tenait une telle place dans sa vie ! Au point parfois que lui en était un peu jaloux…

Il eut un rire désabusé : jaloux, égoïste, inattentif, exploiteur… Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il n'était pas en lice pour le prix du meilleur frère de l'année ! Et de nouveau les interrogations se mirent à tourner en boucle : pourquoi n'avait-il rien vu ? pourquoi… pourquoi…

Non, décidément quelque chose n'allait pas. Certes son frère était bouleversé, certes il pouvait se sentir parfois frustré par certaines enquêtes qui prenaient le pas sur ses propres recherches, certes il pouvait avoir parfois l'impression qu'on ne le prenait pas vraiment au sérieux… Mais…. Toute l'intuition de Don lui soufflait qu'il y avait autre chose derrière la colère désespérée de son frère.

C'était ça le truc ! La colère désespérée ! Parce que c'était bien du désespoir qu'il avait lu au fond des prunelles sombres. Et ça…

La sonnerie du téléphone mit fin à ses pensées déprimantes. En décrochant, l'agent se conforta dans sa conclusion : quelque chose n'allait pas avec son petit frère et il allait découvrir quoi, même si celui-ci faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le tenir à l'écart.

De retour dans son bureau, Charlie était en proie à l'inquiétude, la culpabilité, l'incertitude. Est-ce que Larry irait bien ? Certes il semblait conscient mais qui savait s'il n'y avait pas des blessures internes ? Un instant il fut tenté d'appeler l'hôpital puis se raisonna : le physicien ne devait même pas y être arrivé.

D'un geste un peu vague, il commença à feuilleter le dossier du cours qu'il était allé cherché dans le bureau de son ami. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa : cette notion il la maîtrisait parfaitement, il n'avait nul besoin de lire le plan pour savoir comment articuler son intervention. A propos d'intervention… Il décrocha le téléphone pour demander à son assistant de passer. Lorsque le jeune homme se présenta, il lui signifia se préparer à assurer son propre cours, lui donnant quelques indications en phrases claires. Il n'était pas inquiet : cette partie du programme était d'un abord assez simple pour que le jeune stagiaire ne soit pas dépassé. D'ailleurs il repassa avec lui les principaux points en s'appuyant sur sa préparation et l'assistant prit assez vite congé puisque le cours devait commencer dans moins de cinq minutes.

Une fois le jeune homme parti, Charlie se retrouva seul avec des pensées qui n'étaient pas spécialement roses. Le cours de Larry ne commençait qu'une demie heure plus tard, et il eut largement le temps de repasser dans son esprit tout ce qui s'était dit ou déroulé durant la dernière heure, qui lui avait semblé une éternité à vrai dire.

Son incertitude sur ce qu'il devait faire, sa dispute avec Amita, la décision de parler à Don, l'appel de son ravisseur, la découverte qu'il s'en était pris à Larry et pour finir sa dispute avec Don.

Un gémissement lui échappa : Donnie… Les mots qu'il lui avait jetés à la figure le hantaient. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de les choisir : ils étaient venus spontanément, au fil de sa colère, de son anxiété, de sa culpabilité. Mais en les repassant maintenant, il se rendait compte à quel point ils avaient dû blesser son frère. Chacun de ces mots était fait pour accroître le sentiment de culpabilité qu'il savait très bien que son frère ressentait souvent à son égard. Chacun de ces termes semblait avoir été choisi juste pour frapper là ou ça allait faire le plus mal.

Quand bien même il saurait un jour pourquoi il les lui avait ainsi assénés, Don ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner ces mots. Il aurait pu parvenir au même résultat d'une autre façon. Simplement lui dire qu'il ne voulait plus collaborer avec lui. Mais Don l'aurait-il écouté dans ce cas ? Connaissant son aîné, il aurait sans doute tout fait pour le faire revenir sur sa décision ou au moins pour tenter de comprendre pourquoi il la prenait si subitement, sans qu'aucun prémisse ne vienne l'annoncer. Et Charlie n'avait aucune illusion sur sa capacité alors à parvenir à cacher à son frère la menace qui pesait sur lui et sur les siens.

Non, il avait sans doute pris la bonne décision. Même si Don ne devait jamais lui pardonner, au moins il serait en vie et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Soudain Charlie eut l'impression que les murs de la pièce se mettait à tanguer. Il gémit en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil : il comprenait qu'il subissait d'un seul coup la réaction à l'épreuve qu'il avait subie durant la nuit, à la tension nerveuse qu'il endurait depuis… Fébrilement il chercha dans sa poche l'autre plaquette glissée par son tortionnaire : il était temps de reprendre un excitant s'il voulait être capable de tenir le coup et d'assurer le cours de Larry avant d'aller le voir à l'hôpital.

Il saisit la bouteille qui reposait sur le coin de son bureau et avala rapidement l'une des trois gélules du blister. Un coup d'œil à la pendule lui fit comprendre qu'il était temps de se mettre au travail : le reste, tout le reste devrait attendre…

Lorsque le cours s'acheva à onze heures trente, le mathématicien se sentait épuisé, physiquement et moralement. Il prit cependant le temps de répondre aux étudiants qui s'attardaient pour avoir d'autres renseignements puis il se précipita à l'hôpital pour avoir des nouvelles de Larry.

Heureusement celles-ci étaient bonnes. Il put même passer un peu de temps au chevet de son ami qui l'interrogea longuement sur le cours qu'il venait de donner, comme s'il doutait de sa capacité à l'avoir délivré convenablement. Ou peut-être parce qu'il avait peur que ses étudiants ne trouvent ensuite sa propre manière de faire bien moins intéressante que celle du génial professeur Charles Eppes.

Cependant le mathématicien ne s'attarda pas trop longtemps. Malgré sa commotion cérébrale et les antalgiques qui le rendaient un peu vaseux, le physicien connaissait trop bien son ami pour ne pas déceler que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et quand il commença à le questionner, Charlie faillit à nouveau craquer et se confier à lui comme il le faisait si souvent depuis maintenant près de vingt ans. Mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Larry était couché dans ce lit d'hôpital à cause de lui ! S'il apprenait la vérité peut-être ne lui en voudrait-il pas, ce serait bien dans sa façon d'être que de tenter de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y était absolument pour rien… mais le fait d'être au courant risquait de le mettre encore plus en danger.

Charlie ne se rendait même pas compte combien peu il était rationnel quant à son ravisseur. Comme beaucoup de personnes ayant subi un traumatisme, il n'était pas loin de lui accorder certains pouvoirs paranormaux, comme de savoir ce qu'il disait, ce qu'il pensait avant même qu'il ne l'ait pensé. Pourtant il savait qu'il ne portait pas sur lui de dispositif d'écoute comme il l'avait soupçonné un moment lors du coup de téléphone de l'homme. Il s'était entièrement dévêtu et avait cherché sur et dans son corps sans rien trouver. Sachant qu'il n'était pas capable de distinguer un dispositif miniaturisé dans les vêtements, il s'était entièrement changé, ayant toujours une tenue prête au bureau au cas où. Et il avait fait contrôler son téléphone portable, son ordinateur et son porte-document par un technicien de Calcsi qui travaillait sur les micros et dispositifs de surveillance à distance sous un prétexte dont il ne se souvenait pas, mais qui avait dû être assez crédible puisque l'homme s'était exécuté sans paraître interloqué par la demande, plutôt heureux de pouvoir montrer son savoir faire à l'un des professeurs les plus populaires du campus.

Malgré tout, le mathématicien n'était pas loin de penser que son tourmenteur aurait les moyens de savoir qu'il avait parlé et s'en prendrait à un autre de ses proches. Alors il ravala les mots qui lui brûlaient les lèvres, balbutia une vague excuse à laquelle, selon toute vraisemblance, en tout cas si on se fiait à l'incrédulité peinte sur son visage, Larry ne crut pas un instant, et quitta la chambre.

Il s'était fâché avec Amita, Don ne lui parlerait sans doute jamais plus et son père lui en voudrait lorsqu'il saurait ce qu'il avait osé dire à son frère, alors il n'avait pas le droit d'entraîner Larry dans ses ennuis.

Il devait bien y avoir un moyen de se sortir de ce cauchemar !

_(à suivre)_


	8. Chapitre 8: un malentendu supplémentaire

**Chapitre 8 : Un malentendu supplémentaire**

- Charlie…

Le professeur sursauta violemment avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme qui venait de l'interpeller.

L'instant d'avant, profondément perdu dans des pensées moroses, il était en train de penser que, Dieu merci, cette journée de cauchemar allait enfin se terminer.

Il était plus de 23 h 00 et il n'était rentré chez lui qu'un petit quart d'heure plus tôt, ayant jusqu'au dernier moment essayé d'éviter son père. Malheureusement cela n'avait pas loupé : comme chaque fois qu'il tentait de lui échapper, il semblait que le sixième sens du patriarche s'éveillait et, lui qui parfois allait se coucher sans l'attendre, il pouvait être sûr qu'il le trouvait bon pied bon œil prêt à le passer au troisième degré pour savoir ce qui le tourmentait.

Cette fois-ci cependant les enjeux étaient trop importants : la vie de ceux qu'il aimait était en cause et il n'avait pas l'intention de s'épancher sur l'épaule paternelle, même si le secret qu'il portait menaçait de plus en plus de l'étouffer. Très vite Alan avait compris qu'il n'obtiendrait pas gain de cause ce soir-là. Inquiet de la préoccupation visible de son cadet, il avait subodoré un problème avec Don, d'autant que celui-ci aurait dû passer ce soir-là et avait appelé quelques heures plus tôt pour se décommander. Bon, évidemment ça pouvait être effectivement dû à une affaire difficile, mais il lui avait bien semblé entendre dans la voix de son fils une intonation qui lui faisait douter du bien fondé de l'excuse.

Décidé à brusquer le plus jeune, il avait questionné abruptement :

- Quoi encore ?… Tu t'es disputé avec ton frère ?… une fois de plus.

- Qu'est-ce qui peut te faire croire que ?…

- Quand tu as cette tête-là… Et puis Don a appelé pour se décommander.

- Oh… et… Il t'a dit quelque chose ?

- Oui, qu'il était complètement débordé par une sombre affaire de meurtres en série. Evidemment il ne m'a donné aucune autre précision. Tu l'aides sur ce cas ?

- Non. Je ne l'aide pas.

La réponse sèche avait mis la puce à l'oreille d'Alan.

- Pourtant, tu pourrais sans doute lui être utile non ? Tu l'as déjà bien dépanné dans des affaires similaires. D'ailleurs votre première collaboration, c'était aussi une affaire de tueur en série.

- Oui. Mais là je ne l'aide pas.

Puis, perdant son sang froid sous le regard scrutateur de son père, il avait crié :

- Non je ne l'aide pas. Et si tu veux tout savoir, je ne l'aiderais plus jamais sur aucun cas. Voilà ! Tu es content maintenant ?

Puis il s'était rué dans le garage sans attendre la réaction d'Alan. Depuis il était avachi dans le vieux canapé, ressassant les mêmes idées noires en boucle. Il lui semblait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas : se taire c'était ôter à l'équipe une possibilité peut-être de remonter jusqu'au tueur, parler c'était mettre ceux qu'il aimait en danger…

- Charlie… Je suis désolée…

Il se leva brusquement et se précipita vers la jeune femme. Seigneur qu'elle était belle ainsi ! Ses beaux yeux bruns étaient emplis de larmes contenues. Et c'était elle qui venait s'excuser !

- Non, non Amita… C'est moi… Je n'aurais pas dû… Je…

- Chut… Non… Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu n'es pas un petit garçon qu'on doit surveiller et tu es libre de tes faits et gestes. Simplement je me suis inquiétée et…

Elle était contre lui et il pouvait sentir son parfum délicat. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou, heureux de la serrer dans ses bras, se disant que, peut-être, les malentendus allaient se dissiper, que, peut-être, cette journée n'allait pas trop mal finir.

- Oh Amita… Ca n'a pas d'importance tout ça. Je t'aime mon amour.

- Je t'…

Il lui coupa la parole en initiant un long baiser dans lequel passait certes tout son amour mais aussi toute l'angoisse qu'il avait ressentie durant les dernières vingt-quatre heures. Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui, passant ses mains dans son dos et il ne put retenir un léger gémissement lorsqu'elle effleura l'un de ses hématomes. Aussitôt elle se détacha de lui :

- Charlie… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu t'es fait mal ?

- Non… Non…. Je suis juste un peu tendu… Ca va aller.

Elle le regarda, pleine de compassion :

- C'est à cause de Larry.

- Oui…, répondit-il très vite, trop vite peut-être, sautant sur l'occasion de détourner les soupçons qu'il lisait dans son regard. Ca m'a fichu un sacré coup…

- Mais il va aller bien. Je suis passée le voir tout à l'heure. Il était un peu groggy par les calmants, mais pas tellement plus étrange que d'habitude et déterminé à quitter l'hôpital au plus tôt.

Il grimaça un sourire à la plaisanterie mais n'eut pas le cœur à rebondir dessus comme il l'aurait fait en temps normal.

- Je sais qu'il va aller bien. Mais j'ai eu vraiment peur tu sais. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais s'il arrivait quelque chose à Larry… ou à toi, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

- Mais il ne nous arrivera rien mon amour, susurra-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui pour initier un nouveau baiser.

Malgré sa fatigue, sa préoccupation, son sentiment de culpabilité, Charlie se perdit dans l'étreinte, répondant au baiser. Soudain il sentit que la jeune femme glissait les mains sous son tee-shirt et il se dégagea brusquement, presque brutalement :

- Amita… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Un peu surprise de sa réaction, elle sourit quand même, pas encore inquiète :

- Aurais-tu déjà oublié certaines choses professeur Eppes ? Si tu veux tout savoir lorsque tu m'embrasses comme ça tu éveilles en moi certaines envies physiologiques qu'en tant qu'adulte responsable et assumant totalement sa libido, j'ai fort envie d'assouvir sur le champ.

Elle s'approcha, sourire aux lèvres et il recula d'un pas. Pas question qu'elle voit dans quel état était son corps : elle poserait des questions auxquelles il n'avait pas le droit de répondre et il était certain que, quoi qu'il puisse lui dire, elle s'empresserait de prévenir Don.

Désespérément, ayant l'impression une fois de plus que son cerveau, réputé brillant, tournait à vide, il chercha une excuse plausible :

- Amita… Papa est à la maison.

Son sourire se fit mutin :

- Et alors… Il me semble que ça nous est arrivé bien d'autres fois quand il était là… Et même parfois lorsqu'il n'était pas couché.

Elle s'approcha de nouveau, l'acculant à l'un des tableaux tandis qu'il tentait de trouver une autre parade, celle-ci ayant fait long feu. Malgré l'envie qu'elle avait de lui, la jeune femme s'aperçut soudain du trouble qui habitait son compagnon et son sourire se fana :

- Quoi… Charlie… Tu ne veux pas ?

- Non, mais…

- Mais quoi ?… Charlie, tu as l'air épuisé, préoccupé. Et dans ces cas-là je connais un moyen de te faire oublier tous tes soucis…

Le sourire était réapparu sur les lèvres, mais les yeux laissaient apparaître une lueur un peu inquiète qui fit mal à Charlie. Cependant il ne pouvait pas répondre au désir de sa fiancée, quand bien même son corps commençait à réagir à sa proximité. Il décida alors, une fois de plus, d'être brutal pour annihiler toute nouvelle tentative.

- Enfin Amita, je ne te comprends pas ! Larry est à l'hôpital ! Il aurait pu être tué et toi tu veux qu'on fasse l'amour ! Tu n'as pas de cœur ou quoi ?

La jeune femme pâlit brusquement et recula d'un pas.

- Comment peux-tu me dire ça ? rétorqua-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Larry va bien, il n'est pas mort et il ne mourra pas, et il serait le premier à vouloir qu'on mène notre vie sans nous préoccuper de lui.

- Parce que maintenant tu lis dans ses pensées ? railla-t-il presque cruellement pour tenter de masquer le désespoir qui s'emparait de lui.

A cette attaque il vit soudain la tristesse qui marquait le visage d'Amita être remplacée par la colère. Ses yeux se mirent à briller non plus de larmes contenues, mais de rage :

- Ca va ! J'ai compris ! Inutile de me faire un dessin professeur Eppes ! En bonne mathématicienne je sais additionner un et un…

L'affolement le gagna soudain : il comprit que sa réaction venait sans doute de déclencher quelque chose qu'il n'avait nullement prévu.

- Non, attends Amita…

Il tenta de lui saisir la main et elle se déroba.

- Oh non je n'attends pas ! Tu crois que je suis idiote ou quoi ? Ca fait dix jours que tu ne m'as pas touchée… Tu as toujours des excuses : le travail, ta collaboration avec Don, la fatigue… Tu es rentré bien tard très souvent et hier tu n'es pas rentré du tout ! Tu me sers une excuse bidon comme quoi tu es resté à ton bureau alors que je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas le cas ! Et ce soir tu refuses de faire l'amour.

- Amita…

Il n'arrivait pas à endiguer le flot.

- J'ai compris : il y a quelqu'un d'autre, c'est ça ?

Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour démentir avec véhémence, il réalisa, en une fraction de seconde, qu'il tenait là peut-être une des clés pour mettre la jeune femme à l'abri du danger : danger d'être à ses côtés, danger de réussir à lui soutirer la vérité… La douleur qu'il lut alors dans les yeux bruns lui déchira le cœur, mais il garda la bouche close.

- Alors c'est vraiment ça ? dit-elle, toute colère soudain envolée. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ?

Devant le mutisme de son fiancé, elle sentit la rage gronder à nouveau.

- Tu sais quoi Charles Eppes… dit-elle d'un ton glacial. Lorsque j'ai choisi de rester pour nous donner une chance, je savais que ça ne serait peut-être pas toujours facile. Mais il y avait une chose dont j'étais sûre : c'est que, même si tu étais maladroit, empoté parfois, même si tu avais beaucoup de mal à avouer tes sentiments, à faire le premier pas, tu étais sincère. Je me suis engagée parce que je me sentais de taille à inverser certains des rôles traditionnellement dévolus à l'homme… parce que j'étais certaine que jamais tu ne me tromperais, que si un jour tu te détachais de moi je le verrais forcément, et que de toute façon tu me le dirais. Parce que j'étais certaine que tu étais un type bien !

Elle recula de plusieurs pas encore :

- Quelle idiote je suis ! Je me suis complètement trompée ! En fait tu es comme les autres ! Pire que les autres peut-être. Tout ce qui t'intéressais c'était de me mettre dans ton lit ! Peut-être aussi d'exploiter mes talents non ? Et ce dans tous les domaines ! ajouta-t-elle avec un humour désespéré. Et une fois que tu as eu ce que tu as voulu, je ne t'intéressais plus.

Elle se tut quelques instants, voulant lui donner une chance de se justifier, de lui dire qu'elle se trompait lourdement, de lui affirmer qu'elle était et serait toujours la seule femme de sa vie. Mais il restait totalement figé et sa colère et son désespoir mêlés ne lui permirent pas de lire la profondeur du désarroi dans les yeux bruns de son fiancé.

Elle fit alors demi-tour puis s'arrêta à la porte :

- Je te serai reconnaissante de m'apporter à Calsci les affaires que j'ai pu laisser ici. Comme ça tu pourras faire place nette pour la suivante. Adieu Charlie !

Elle quitta la pièce rapidement, pour cacher ses larmes.

Charlie resta un instant tétanisé sur place, puis soudain la réalité de ce qui venait de se produire le frappa de plein fouet et il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Il se laissa glisser à terre et resta allongé au sol, en position fœtale. Amita était partie… Il l'avait perdue…

Ce fut alors seulement que les larmes qu'il retenait depuis la nuit précédente le submergèrent.

_(à suivre)_


	9. Chapitre 9 : Une conversation

Merci à Yumi-Chan, Rhyn, Lily et AmbreOnyx de leurs gentils commentaires.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : Une conversation<strong>

- Don… Tu as une minute fiston ?

Surpris, l'agent se tourna vers son père qui venait ainsi de l'interpeler. Un instant son visage se plissa et Alan comprit que son aîné craignait qu'il ne vienne lui faire des reproches sur sa désertion de la maison ou sa dispute avec Charlie, voire les deux ensemble.

- Hé bien…

Don jeta un coup d'œil alentours et Alan ressentit parfaitement l'indécision qui l'habitait.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps papa. Cette affaire nous prend tout notre temps et…

- Et tout votre sommeil on dirait, ainsi que vos repas…, acheva Alan en couvant son fils d'un regard préoccupé.

Don avait les traits tirés, des cernes soulignaient ces yeux, les rendant encore plus sombres, son teint était pâle et il sembla à son père qu'il avait maigri. Puis il se raisonna : ce n'était pas en deux jours que son fils aîné aurait pu perdre assez de poids pour qu'il le décèle à l'œil nu. Seule son inquiétude diffuse lui faisait prêter attention aux moindres détails, en inventer peut-être, et extrapoler sur l'état général de son garçon.

A cette phrase, Don eut une moue mi-amusée, mi-impatiente.

- T'inquiète… J'ai ce qu'il faut de repos et de nourriture pour tenir le coup.

Alan comprit qu'il ne devait pas insister sur ce point, pas pour le moment du moins. S'il agaçait son agent de fils, il n'aurait pas avec lui l'entretien qu'il espérait parce que Don n'aurait rien de plus pressé que de prétexter sa surcharge de travail pour écouter la conversation. Il était très fort à ce jeu-là !

- D'accord. Si tu le dis… D'ailleurs je ne suis pas venu te parler de ça.

De nouveau il lui sembla que son fils était sur la défensive lorsqu'il demanda :

- De quoi tu veux me parler ?

- On ne pourrait pas aller ailleurs ? Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ici ce soit le meilleur endroit pour discuter, contra-t-il en désignant la succession de box.

Don consulta nerveusement sa montre et Alan sourit à ce geste machinal qui disait mieux que des mots combien son fils était tendu à ce moment précis.

- Tu as le temps de venir prendre un café ? continua-t-il. Je t'invite.

Don jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à son poignet, hésitant visiblement à répondre par l'affirmative, mais sachant que toute réponse négative risquait d'être assez mal accueillie.

- Après tout, une petite pause ne me fera pas de mal. Juste le temps de prévenir David et je suis à toi pour… disons les trente prochaines minutes.

- Bon… Je saurai m'en contenter, décréta le père avec un sourire.

Il avait cru que ce serait beaucoup plus difficile que ça. De loin, il vit son fils rejoindre David et s'adresser à lui. Son adjoint releva la tête et, sans bouger, lui adressa un signe de la main pour le saluer. Il répondit avec un sourire, toujours heureux de voir qu'il était le bienvenu dans ces lieux qu'il avait tant décriés quelques décennies auparavant.

- Tiens monsieur Eppes… Tout va bien ?

Il serra la main que Colby, arrivé derrière lui, lui tendait.

- Tout va bien oui. Et vous ?

- Ca ira mieux quand on aura arrêté ces malades. Si seulement Charlie pouvait nous aider sur ce coup-là !

Soudain il vit la confusion passer dans le regard de l'agent blond. Celui-ci se mordit nerveusement la lèvre et il comprit qu'il s'inquiétait de ce qu'il venait de dire. Aussi fit-il mine de n'avoir pas relevé. Mais son opinion était désormais faite : Charlie lui avait dit qu'il n'aidait pas son frère sur cette enquête et il était venu voir qui avait pris cette décision. Les mots de Colby lui apprenait que ce n'était pas le F.B.I. D'un autre côté, si Don avait demandé à Charlie de se tenir à l'écart, en aurait-il informé ses subordonnés ? Il soupira : pourquoi fallait-il que ses deux fils soient aussi compliqués l'un que l'autre ?

- Colby… Tu n'as rien à faire ?

La voix tranchante de Don, mit fin à ses pensées. Sous l'admonestation à peine dissimulée, Colby rougit et, après avoir balbutié quelques mots, il s'empressa de s'éclipser.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te disait ? questionna Don, d'un ton faussement nonchalant sous lequel son père décela la tension.

- Rien. Juste bonjour. Il paraît que ça se fait entre personnes bien élevées. Ce que tu ne dois pas être d'ailleurs parce qu'il me semble bien que j'attends encore le tien.

Il vit les pommettes de son fils s'enflammer un peu et il sourit : il venait de faire mouche.

- Désolé papa… J'ai juste été surpris de te trouver là. Tu sais…

- … vous avez beaucoup de boulot ! finit Alan avec un sourire.

Don ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, puis il perçut la flamme ironique dans les yeux de son père et comprit que celui-ci le faisait marcher. Et lui s'empressait de courir. Il sourit à son tour :

- Touché mon cher père. Et maintenant, tu me le payes ce café ou tu comptes rester là à gaspiller de précieuses minutes ?

- Je savais qu'en te prenant par les sentiments j'obtiendrais gain de cause, plaisanta l'aîné.

- Ben oui… on dirait que tu me connais plutôt bien.

- Comme si je t'avais fait…

Les deux hommes se sourirent et s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur dont les portes venaient de s'ouvrir à leur hauteur. Ils ne parlèrent plus durant les cinq minutes qu'ils mirent à rejoindre le coffee-shop dont raffolait Don. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'ils furent installés devant leur commande que l'agent du F.B.I. attaqua :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe papa ? Pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il y ait une raison particulière ? Je n'ai pas le droit de venir inviter mon grand garçon que je n'ai pas vu depuis trois jours, et qui s'est décommandé hier soir sans me donner de raison plausible ?

- Papa, tu sais très bien qu'avec mon boulot.

- Je sais oui… Ton boulot… C'est ton excuse habituelle.

- Ce n'est pas une excuse ! Je n'y peux rien si, lorsque je suis au milieu d'une enquête, je n'ai pas un moment pour souffler.

- Mais comme il faut bien que tu manges, je ne vois pas en quoi le fait de venir passer un peu de temps à la maison devant un bon repas serait du temps perdu !

- Alors c'est ça ! Tu es venu me faire des reproches…

Sentant l'exaspération poindre dans le ton de son fils, Alan s'aperçut soudain qu'il était en train de prendre une fausse piste. S'il voulait parler à son garçon, ce n'était certes pas le moment de le braquer en ressassant les mêmes griefs.

- Non… Excuse-moi fiston. J'ai juste été un peu surpris et… déçu aussi.

Don étudia la physionomie de son père et celui-ci le sentit soudain se détendre tandis qu'un sourire attendri éclairait son visage soucieux. Il avait ressentit tout l'amour contenu dans ces quelques mots et il en était touché.

- Je suis vraiment désolé papa. Mais je t'assure que cette affaire nous prend beaucoup de temps. Surtout que…

Il se mordit soudain la lèvre et Alan termina la phrase pour lui :

- Surtout que Charlie refuse de vous aider…

Don planta ses yeux dans les siens et il put y lire une immense surprise :

- Qui t'en a parlé ? Colby ?

Il ne fallait pas être grand clerc pour imaginer ce qui risquait d'arriver à l'agent qui aurait vendu la mèche. Le ton employé dans la question ne laissait pas présager beaucoup d'indulgence envers l'indiscret. Aussi Alan s'empressa de répondre :

- Non. C'est Charlie qui me l'a dit.

De nouveau Don eut l'air sidéré.

- Charlie ? Mais… Que t'a-t-il dit exactement ?

- Rien de plus. Juste qu'il ne t'aidait pas sur ce cas et…

Il hésita : devait-il dévoiler à Don l'intégralité de la réplique de son frère ?

- Et quoi ?

Il se jeta à l'eau :

- Et qu'il ne t'aiderait plus sur aucun cas.

Il vit Don fermer les yeux et les couleurs se retirèrent de son visage, comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup.

- Donnie… Est-ce que tout va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il en tendant la main par-dessus la table pour saisir celle de son fils.

Il frémit en la sentant trembler dans la sienne. Se rendant compte de sa réaction, Don enleva doucement sa main et la passa sur son visage qui sembla à son père encore plus fatigué que la minute d'avant, comme si ce qu'il venait de lui dire appesantissait encore un peu plus le fardeau qui pesait sur ses épaules.

- Oui… Ca va… C'est juste que… J'ai cru que peut-être il n'était pas sérieux. Mais s'il t'en a parlé…

Alan sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant l'air un peu perdu de son fils : jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi désemparé, les larmes aux yeux, semblant incapable de faire face.

- Donnie, reprit-il d'une voix douce, si tu me disais ce qui s'est passé entre vous… Vous vous êtes disputés ? Tu as dit quelque chose qui l'a blessé ?

Il vit la colère briller dans les yeux de son fils lorsque celui-ci interrogea d'une voix coupante :

- Parce qu'évidemment, ça ne peut venir que de moi ! A aucun moment l'idée ne te viendrait que, peut-être, c'est Charlie qui est à l'origine de tout.

- Don ! Je ne t'ai accusé de rien. Si tu m'avais laissé finir, je t'aurais demandé si Lui avait fait ou dit quelque chose de stupide.

Don se détendit instantanément et la confusion remplaça la colère :

- Désolé papa… C'est seulement que…

Il eut un vague geste de la main, la passa à nouveau sur son visage fatigué puis se tut, fixant la tasse de café dont désormais il n'avait même plus envie.

- Donnie… Parle-moi. Je ne peux rien faire si vous ne me dites rien. Que s'est-il passé entre vous ?

Durant quelques interminables secondes il eut l'impression que son aîné ne lui répondrait pas. Puis Don releva les yeux et le regarda avant de parler.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire papa. Je ne sais même pas comment c'est arrivé. Je n'ai rien vu venir. Je ne comprends pas…

- Raconte-moi, parfois ça aide.

Sous le regard attentif de son père, Don raconta alors la scène qui l'avait opposé à son frère, n'omettant pas le désarroi dans lequel cela l'avait plongé. Lorsqu'il eut achevé son récit, Alan prit le temps de boire quelques gorgées de son café et l'incita, d'un signe de tête, à en faire autant.

- Ca ne ressemble pas à Charlie…, commença-t-il enfin.

- Tu crois que je mens ? s'insurgea Don.

Il haussa les épaules. Il comprenait que son fils avait les nerfs à vif et que cela motivait ses réactions exacerbées. Prendre la mouche à chacune d'elle ne ferait pas avancer leur problème commun vers une solution satisfaisante.

- Bien sûr que non fiston. Je veux dire qu'il doit y avoir quelque chose derrière tout ça…

- Oui… c'est ce que je crois aussi. Mais…

- Quoi… Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

- Je pense qu'il y a autre chose. Quelque chose que Charlie ne dit pas. Mais tu sais comment il est quand il a décidé de ne rien dire… C'est le pire menteur que je connaisse mais…

- … mais la pire tête de mule aussi… après toi ! acheva Alan, s'attirant un nouveau sourire de son fils, heureux d'arriver, quelques secondes, à le détourner de ses préoccupations manifestes.

- Quoi… tu veux organiser un concours entre nous ?

- Dieu m'en garde ! sourit le patriarche.

Puis, après ce court instant de détente, les deux hommes replongèrent aussitôt dans leur préoccupation commune.

- Il s'est disputé avec Amita aussi, reprit Alan.

- Avec Amita ? Mais à quel sujet ?

- Je ne sais pas… Elle est venue le voir hier soir. Nous avions parlé un peu tous les deux et il s'était enfermé dans le garage.

- Vous vous étiez disputés aussi ?

- Pas vraiment. Il m'a simplement dit qu'il ne travaillait pas avec toi sur cette affaire et qu'il ne travaillerait vraisemblablement plus jamais avec toi. Puis il est sorti sans que j'ai eu le temps de l'interroger. Amita est arrivée peu après et elle l'a rejoint. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais elle est repartie quelques minutes plus tard. Elle semblait furieuse et triste en même temps et elle n'a pas voulu me dire ce qui s'était produit.

- Tu es allé voir Charlie ?

- Non. Vue la manière dont il m'avait répondu plus tôt, je savais que ce n'était pas le moment. Je comptais lui parler ce matin.

- Mais…

- Mais il a dû partir aux aurores parce qu'à six heures trente il n'était déjà plus là.

Les deux hommes burent à nouveau quelques gorgées de café, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ? interrogea alors Don.

- Je me demandais si tu en savais plus… Je m'inquiète pour ton frère.

- Moi aussi, admit Don. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

- Peut-être que si tu lui parlais…

- Pour qu'il m'accuse encore de ne voir en lui qu'un moyen de résoudre mes affaires ?

Le ton de Don était amer.

- Donnie… Tu sais très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas penser ça… Il y a autre chose.

Don ne répondit pas tout de suite, semblant méditer les mots de son père. Bien sûr qu'il devait y avoir autre chose… Cette peur qu'il lui avait semblé lire dans les yeux de son frère… Ce désespoir qu'il avait décelé sous la colère…

- Mais s'il refuse de te parler papa… Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il accepterait de me parler à moi ?

- Parce que tu es son grand frère et qu'il a toujours tout fait pour se montrer digne de toi.

Don fit la moue, comme chaque fois qu'on lui rappelait l'adulation qu'avait son cadet pour lui, sans qu'il comprenne ce qui provoquait cette admiration qui lui semblait tellement injustifiée étant données leurs compétences respectives.

Alan posa sa main sur celle de son fils :

- Donnie… Si quelque chose préoccupe ton frère, je crois que tu es le mieux placé pour découvrir ce dont il s'agit.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis du F.B.I ? interrogea Don dans une ultime tentative de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Ca aussi, sourit son père. Après tout, quel serait l'intérêt d'avoir le meilleur agent de tout Los Angeles dans la famille si on ne peut pas profiter de son talent ?

- Le meilleur de Los Angeles seulement ? plaisanta Don pour cacher combien il était touché du ton de fierté avec lequel son père avait prononcé cette phrase.

- Dis donc, fiston. Je suppose que pour un vieil ex-activiste opposé au F.B.I., c'est déjà pas mal non ?

Pour toute réponse Don lui sourit en lui serrant la main. Alan répondit à son étreinte avant de revenir à sa demande :

- Alors… Tu lui parleras ?

- D'accord papa. Je passerai le voir en soirée. Et je t'assure qu'il devra me dire ce qui le préoccupe, ou je ne m'appelle plus Don Eppes !

- Ne le malmène pas trop tout de même, s'inquiéta soudain Alan, se demandant s'il ne venait pas d'ouvrir la boîte de Pandore. S'il se braque…

- T'inquiète papa… Je te promets que je vais l'amener à vider son sac en douceur…

Si Alan fut un peu dubitatif quant à cette déclaration, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Heureux d'avoir obtenu gain de cause dans sa démarche, le père n'insista pas.

Les deux hommes terminèrent leur café puis, sachant que Don tiendrait parole et avait désormais hâte de se replonger dans le travail, Alan prit congé de son fils et reprit le chemin de Pasadena tandis que l'agent du F.B.I. retournait à son bureau et à son enquête.

Avant de se replonger dans son travail si prenant, le superviseur de la section des crimes violents prit le temps de penser à l'engagement qu'il venait de prendre. Ce que lui avait révélé son père le confortait dans l'impression qu'il avait eue qu'il y avait autre chose derrière la décision de Charlie que les excuses qu'il avançait. Il était heureux que son père lui ait quelque peu forcé la main : ainsi il était désormais dans l'obligation d'honorer sa promesse et d'avoir avec son petit frère la conversation qui s'imposait.

Arrivé au bureau, il eut la surprise d'y trouver Amita. Après son entretien avec son père, il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre ce que faisait la jeune femme à cet endroit.

Il prit le temps d'écouter son amie, de tenter de la rassurer. Son inquiétude pour Charlie s'accrut au récit que lui fit la mathématicienne de leur entrevue de la veille. Il y avait effectivement quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez son cadet. Plusieurs éléments apportés par Amita le firent tiquer : son recul lorsqu'elle avait voulu l'enlacer, l'impression qu'il souffrait, la certitude qu'il cachait quelque chose, son mensonge quant à son emploi du temps de la nuit précédente…

Petit à petit son instinct de policier prenait le pas sur son instinct de frère et il commençait à se forger une tout autre idée de ce qui avait pu se passer, une idée qui lui faisait courir un frisson glacé sur l'échine.

Il rassura comme il put la fiancée de Charlie, l'assurant qu'il serait fort étonnant que celui-ci la trompe, notamment parce qu'étant le plus mauvais menteur du monde, il se révèlerait incapable de mener une double vie, aussi courte celle-ci fut-elle.

Amita prit congé, un peu rassérénée, et Don alla rejoindre David pour qu'il le mette au courant des développements éventuels de l'affaire durant la petite heure où il n'avait pas été aux commandes. Tout en écoutant son adjoint, il pensait à ce qu'il devrait dire à son frère pour l'obliger à se confier. Il avait la ferme intention de tout faire pour apporter des réponses à son père, à Amita et à lui aussi. Quoi que cache Charlie, celui-ci allait devoir s'expliquer.

_(à suivre)_


	10. Chapitre 10 : Une confession

**Chapitre 10 : Une confession**

Charlie étira son corps douloureux et soupira. Il se sentait fébrile, épuisé, démoralisé. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment les choses avaient pu ainsi déraper. Il ne savait pas à qui s'adresser, comment réussir à sortir de ce cauchemar sans le rendre plus effrayant encore.

Peut-être que s'il aboutissait dans ces calculs… Mais s'ils lui apportaient une réponse, que pourrait-il bien en faire ? chuchota aussitôt dans son esprit la petite voix mauvaise qui le harcelait depuis la veille, depuis qu'il avait fait fuir loin de lui tous ceux qu'il aimait. Il était pieds et poings liés : quoi qu'il découvre, le partager avec quiconque pourrait signifier mettre les siens en danger et il s'y refusait obstinément.

Dans la nuit où il se débattait, un rayon de soleil était tout de même venu le réchauffer : Larry devait sortir de l'hôpital dans l'après-midi. Grâce au ciel son ami ne s'en tirait pas trop mal. Il devait faire en sorte que les choses ne s'aggravent pas encore.

- Charlie… Je savais que je te trouverais là…

Il sursauta violemment avant de se tourner vers son frère qui venait d'entrer dans le garage.

- Don… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?

Don ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il avait reçu un coup au cœur en voyant son frère. Celui-ci semblait vraiment en piteux état. Son teint était très pâle, ses yeux cernés et ses traits tirés prouvaient qu'il avait peu dormi, si seulement il avait fermé les yeux, et tout dans son maintien laissait apparaître un profond malaise.

« Bon sang petit frère ! pensa-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

- Je suis venu voir comment tu allais. Pourquoi c'est interdit ?

- Tu as besoin de mes services ? se contenta de répondre le mathématicien, refusant de se laisser attendrir.

Se laisser attendrir c'était risquer de craquer, de tout dire. Et tout dire c'était mettre cet homme en danger. Il ne pourrait pas supporter qu'on lui fasse du mal, surtout pas par sa faute !

Alors les premiers mots qui lui étaient venus à la bouche étaient délibérément blessants. Avec une telle entrée en matière, nul doute que Don allait aussitôt se fâcher et écourter sa visite.

Mais son frère ne réagit pas comme il l'attendait. Son visage se crispa, ses lèvres se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre comme s'il retenait une réplique acerbe, ses yeux laissèrent passer un éclair de colère, mais rien de ce qu'attendait Charlie ne se produisit. Au contraire, Don réussit à répliquer d'une voix égale dans laquelle perçait une patience inhabituelle :

- Non… Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je ne vienne que si j'ai besoin de toi ? Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais. Je te rappelle que tu es toujours mon petit frère, que tu veuilles collaborer avec le F.B.I. ou non…

Il y avait tant d'amour, tant de compréhension dans ces mots, dans les yeux de son frère tandis qu'il les prononçait, qu'une fois de plus Charlie faillit craquer. Mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, les mots de son ravisseur lui revinrent en tête et il comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se confier à cet homme qui pourtant était le mieux à même de le comprendre, de l'aider, de le protéger…

- Depuis quand es-tu devenu si désintéressé ? attaqua-t-il, se voulant sciemment vexant afin de provoquer la colère de son frère.

Il lui serait plus facile de l'écarter après une dispute que s'il continuait à se montrer si gentil, si compréhensif…

Don soupira : il savait que ce ne serait pas facile. Mais il était déterminé à comprendre ce qui se passait et bien décidé, quelles que soient ses provocations, à ne pas laisser son cadet le mettre en colère. Il savait comment celui-ci fonctionnait et combien il avait le pouvoir de lui faire perdre son calme. En l'occurrence il devait impérativement se dominer, sans quoi ils s'enferreraient dans une impasse. Et vue la mine qu'arborait son petit frère ce matin là, il lui semblait évident qu'il était urgent de l'amener à se confier.

C'est pourquoi durant les minutes qui suivirent, il endura les mots blessants, les reproches injustes et la colère que déversa son frère sur lui, il toléra sa mauvaise foi et ses exagérations, même si parfois certaines phrases le frappaient douloureusement, parce que, derrière ces manifestations d'apparente hostilité, il ressentait la détresse, un appel à l'aide auquel il n'avait pas le droit de rester insensible.

Charlie s'affolait : il n'arrivait pas à écarter son frère. Et plus il était violent verbalement envers lui, plus Don semblait au contraire calme, même si, par moment, il avait vu dans son regard une lueur douloureuse qui lui avait déchiré le cœur. Il était en train de faire du mal à son aîné. Mais il préférait qu'il endure cette souffrance là plutôt que de le voir être tué par les hommes qui s'en étaient pris à lui.

Cependant, Don ne paraissait pas vouloir abandonner et Charlie sentait qu'il perdait pied peu à peu, que sa volonté de se taire s'effritait sur ce roc d'assurance et de calme que lui présentait l'agent. Affolé à l'idée de laisser échapper son secret, il jeta finalement sa craie et se tourna franchement vers son frère :

- D'accord ! De toute façon, comme d'habitude tu n'écoutes rien !

- Bien sûr que je t'écoute Charlie.

- Non tu ne m'écoutes pas ! Tu m'entends et c'est différent. Quoi que je dise ou que je fasse tu t'en moques en fait. Tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est que j'en passe par où tu veux ! Tu n'as toujours été qu'un égoïste uniquement préoccupé de lui-même !

- Charlie… Ca suffit maintenant !

Sous cette énième attaque Don avait pâli un peu plus et ses maxillaires s'étaient crispés, signe de la tension qui l'habitait et du mal que venait de lui faire ce reproche. Ces signes ne passèrent pas inaperçus chez le mathématicien qui sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux à l'idée qu'il venait à nouveau de blesser son frère.

- Tu as raison, ça suffit ! Puisque tu ne veux pas partir, c'est moi qui m'en vais !

Il saisit sa veste et passa devant son frère pour atteindre la porte. Mais Don n'était pas décidé à le laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Il était venu demander des explications, il ne repartirait pas sans elles. Il avait supporté tous les reproches, mérités ou non, dont l'avait abreuvé son frère en s'efforçant de ne pas réagir pour que la conversation ne dégénère pas en dispute, comme semblait l'espérer Charlie. Mais il n'était pas question que son cadet s'en aille ainsi en le laissant en plan.

Avant que le consultant n'ait pu franchir la porte, Don tendit la main et lui saisit le bras rudement pour le ramener à l'intérieur de la pièce. Charlie poussa alors un cri de douleur qui l'inquiéta. Certes sa poigne était relativement rude, mais en aucun cas il n'avait pu faire aussi mal à son frère :

- Charlie… Qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'affola-t-il en voyant le visage crispé de son cadet qui avait mis la main sur le bras que lui-même avait lâché dès qu'il avait entendu le cri.

Charlie s'était appuyé au mur, le visage ruisselant de sueur, le souffle un peu court, visiblement en proie à la souffrance.

- Je suis désolé, Charlie… Je ne voulais pas…, balbutia Don en s'adressant de violents reproches : comment diable avait-il pu être si brutal ? Ce n'était pourtant pas son intention. Mais peut-être que la scène précédente lui avait fait perdre la mesure des choses.

- Non… Ce n'est rien, parvint à articuler Charlie. C'est juste que tu m'as saisi à l'endroit où je me suis cogné hier… Mais ce n'est pas grave, ça va passer.

En même temps qu'il prononçait ces mots, la pensée lui vint qu'il aurait dû abonder dans le sens de Don, lui faire croire qu'il venait de le blesser par son geste. Mais il savait que la culpabilité allait alors crucifier son frère et, même pour obtenir enfin l'effet qu'il recherchait depuis l'irruption de celui-ci dans son antre, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

- Laisse-moi voir…, ordonna Don en s'approchant, prêt à relever la manche du tee-shirt.

D'un retrait du corps, Charlie tenta de lui échapper : surtout pas ! Il ne devait surtout pas le laisser voir son bras ! Parce que la vue des hématomes et lacérations sur sa peau lui ferait aussitôt comprendre ce qu'il essayait désespérément de lui cacher depuis vingt-quatre heures. Et dès qu'il aurait compris il serait en danger.

- Charlie… Cesse de faire l'idiot ! Laisse-moi voir ! reprit Don.

- Non ! Tu en as assez fait comme ça tu ne crois pas ? attaqua le mathématicien.

Un déclic se fit soudain dans l'esprit de Don. Non, décidément il n'avait pas pu provoquer par son geste, certes un peu vif, une telle douleur chez son frère. Et la manière dont celui-ci se tenait depuis la veille, la lueur de peur au fond de ses yeux, le fait qu'il portait un tee-shirt à manches longues alors qu'il faisait si chaud, la souffrance injustifiée qui le taraudait à cet instant… tout cela il savait ce que ça cachait ! Il le savait mais n'avait pas voulu le voir.

- D'accord… Je suis désolé Charlie. Je vais te laisser, abdiqua-t-il soudain, se reculant d'un pas.

- Oui… c'est mieux…, confirma Charlie.

Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il aurait voulu hurler à son frère de rester près de lui, de ne pas le quitter. Il aurait aimé se débarrasser de ce poids qui l'étouffait. Il avait espéré plus que tout, au fond de lui, malgré tout ce qu'il s'efforçait de croire, que Don allait deviner, qu'il allait l'obliger à se confier… Mais non… Don allait partir et le laisser de nouveau seul à se débattre dans cette situation sans issue. Il suffirait d'un mot, d'un seul mot de sa part… Mais ce mot pouvait signifier la condamnation à mort de son frère et il n'avait pas le droit de le prononcer.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?

Il aurait dû répondre que si, rester dans l'attitude qu'il avait depuis le début : le rejeter impitoyablement pour sa propre sécurité. Mais il ne put résister au regard malheureux que Don lui adressait à cet instant. Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée qu'il se sente coupable de quoi que ce soit envers lui.

- Non… Je crois que… C'est moi… C'est juste… En ce moment ce n'est pas facile… Tu n'y es pour rien.

Il cherchait ses mots, voulant à la fois tenter de raccommoder entre eux ce qui pourrait l'être, mais ne pas laisser une chance à son frère de découvrir la vérité. Déchiré entre ces deux objectifs, il ne s'aperçut pas que Don s'était à nouveau rapproché de lui. Soudain il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, l'avant-bras de son frère posé sur sa poitrine, incapable de se soustraire à l'étreinte :

- Désolé Charlie… Si je me trompe je te ferai des excuses, mais je dois en avoir le cœur net.

Il sentit une main remonter sa manche et ferma les yeux au moment où le juron explosait dans son oreille ! Soudain il cessa de résister : de toute façon désormais le mal était fait. Don venait de voir l'état de son bras et le fixait, les yeux exorbités.

L'agent sentit soudain le corps de son frère se détendre sous sa poigne et il comprit que celui-ci avait cessé de lutter. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, sachant bien ce qu'il allait voir, il releva doucement le tee-shirt, exposant le torse meurtri. Le souffle lui manqua tandis qu'un vertige le prenait à la vue des contusions de toutes les couleurs qui marbraient la peau, des lacérations, brûlures et meurtrissures apparentes sur toute la surface du thorax.

Puis il se rendit compte que Charlie était en train de s'effondrer et il le guida vers le canapé. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'horrifier, mais d'agir. Il étendit son frère qui avait fermé les yeux et s'empressa d'aller chercher un verre d'eau fraîche qu'il lui fit absorber. Puis il passa un gant humidifié sur le visage en sueur, écartant des doigts les boucles brunes collées à son front qu'il sentit un peu chaud sous sa paume. Charlie avait de la fièvre ! Ca n'avait rien d'étonnant vu l'état dans lequel il était. La première chose c'était de l'emmener chez un médecin, la seconde de savoir ce qui s'était passé.

Il s'aperçut soudain que son frère avait rouvert les yeux et qu'il les fixait sur lui. Puis les larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues.

- Donnie… Je suis tellement désolé… Tellement désolé, si tu savais !

- Non ! Non ! Charlie…

Don se tut, sa voix menaçant de se briser. Il prit alors son frère contre lui et le serra dans ses bras, doucement, parce qu'il se doutait que l'étreinte devait être douloureuse. Mais il sentit Charlie s'agripper à lui désespérément tandis que les larmes qu'il avait trop longtemps retenues le submergeaient. Il se mit alors à le bercer doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il s'apaise. En même temps, la colère s'emparait de lui, une colère froide, meurtrière, comme il en avait rarement connue : ceux qui avait fait ça à son petit frère allaient le payer très cher !

Au bout d'un moment il se rendit compte que Charlie se calmait et s'éloignait un peu de lui. Quand il voulut le faire s'allonger de nouveau, le mathématicien refusa et s'assit sur le canapé avant de tendre la main vers le verre d'eau que Don s'empressa de lui donner. Après quelques secondes de silence, Charlie leva les yeux vers son frère et répéta :

- Je suis désolé Don…Vraiment désolé…

Don recouvrit d'une main apaisante la main tremblante que son frère avait posé sur le canapé.

- Charlie… Tu dois me dire ce qui s'est passé, se contenta-t-il de répondre en s'efforçant de garder une voix calme malgré la fureur qui grondait en lui.

Alors, à mots hésitants, s'arrêtant souvent, reprenant sous les encouragements de son frère, Charlie put enfin raconter son calvaire. Et à mesure qu'il parlait, il lui semblait qu'un poids immense s'enlevait de ses épaules. Désormais il n'était plus seul, Don allait veiller sur lui, Don saurait quoi faire… Avec Don à ses côtés, les choses allaient forcément s'arranger.

- Oh Charlie, soupira Don lorsqu'il eut fini sa douloureuse confession.

- Donnie… S'il te plaît, n'aies pas trop honte de moi…, répondit le mathématicien d'une voix presque enfantine.

Don le regarda en face et son cœur se serra à le voir si démuni, si faible. Il le regardait avec les yeux d'un animal à qui on a fait du mal et qui implore la clémence. Il le reprit aussitôt dans ses bras :

- Je n'aurai jamais honte de toi Charlie… Jamais.

Charlie se laissa glisser dans cette étreinte qu'il avait fuie et comprit que désormais il n'était plus seul pour affronter l'adversité.

_(à suivre)_


	11. Chapitre 11 : Des conjectures

Un grand merci à Praemonitus - Lily - Yumi-Chan - AmbreOnyx et Ryhn de leur commentaires encourageants.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : Des conjectures<strong>

- Alors les gars, vous avez quelque chose ?

David et Colby, qui étaient en grande conversation se retournèrent vers le chef qui venait ainsi de les apostropher. En voyant Charlie à ses côtés, leur visage exprimèrent le plus complet étonnement :

- Charlie mais…, commença David, tandis que de son côté Colby s'exclamait :

- Charlie ? Je croyais que…

- Je suis désolé, se contenta de dire le mathématicien, coupant la parole aux deux agents. J'aurais dû venir plus tôt. Seulement…

Il se tut, cherchant le soutien de son frère. Celui-ci posa une main protectrice sur son épaule et termina :

- Seulement il y avait des choses que mon petit frère nous avait cachées. Asseyez-vous, on a pas mal d'infos nouvelles pour vous. Liz et Nikki ne sont pas là ?

- Non… le légiste a appelé. Apparemment il aurait trouvé quelque chose sur le dernier corps.

- Si seulement ça pouvait nous donner un début de piste ! reprit Colby. J'ai l'impression de tourner en rond.

- Justement. Avec Charlie sur le coup, on devrait avancer.

- Charlie retravaille avec nous ?

Le ton de David était quelque peu dubitatif. Voyant son frère prêt à se fâcher, Charlie l'arrêta d'une mimique : après tout il pouvait comprendre la réaction de son adjoint. Il les avait lâchés en pleine enquête, qui savait s'il n'allait pas à nouveau leur faire faux bond ?

- Je sais… Je vous dois des excuses, commença-t-il.

- Non Charlie. Tu ne dois d'excuses à personne, s'insurgea son frère. Tu avais tes raisons : de mauvaises raisons, mais des raisons tout de même, acheva-t-il dans un sourire pour détendre son cadet qu'il sentait terriblement anxieux.

Il lui avait fallu du temps pour le calmer après sa douloureuse confession. Il l'avait longtemps tenu contre lui, le rassurant, lui assurant qu'il avait fait le bon choix et que rien ne lui arriverait, ni à lui, ni à Amita, à Larry ou à leur père.

Tout de suite après, son premier geste avait été de demander une protection pour eux trois puis il avait convaincu Charlie de se faire examiner par un médecin. Après un examen complet, le praticien avait rassuré les deux frères : rien de cassé, des ecchymoses, dermabrasions, brûlures, lacérations à des degrés divers de cicatrisation mais aucune lésion grave ou permanente. Charlie n'avait pu s'empêcher de dire à son frère qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un examen médical pour en arriver à cette conclusion. Ce à quoi l'aîné avait rétorqué qu'il devait avant tout en avoir le cœur net.

Le plus jeune avait ensuite surpris une conversation entre son frère et le médecin qui lui avait fait comprendre pourquoi Don avait tant insisté pour cet examen qui semblait bien inutile au vu de l'état de Charlie plus de vingt-quatre heures après les faits. L'agent du F.B.I. s'inquiétait de possibles abus sexuels et le médecin l'ayant rassuré à cet égard, il avait poussé un puissant soupir de soulagement. Charlie avait frissonné en repensant à ce qui aurait pu se produire sans l'opposition de l'un des hommes qui se trouvaient-là. Il se souvenait que Don lui avait posé la question de savoir si ses ravisseurs avaient abusé de lui et il avait répondu négativement, incapable de parler de cet épisode court mais traumatisant. Apparemment il n'avait pas été assez convaincant puisque Don doutait de son récit.

Soudain il lui était revenu en tête les médicaments que lui avait remis son tortionnaire et il en avait parlé à son aîné qui s'était presque fâché qu'il ne lui ait pas fait part de ce détail avant. Mais, devant l'air misérable de son petit frère, il s'était vite calmé : après tout ceux qui méritaient sa colère c'étaient ceux qui avait enlevé et torturé son cadet, et pas celui-ci qui s'en voulait déjà bien assez et avait souffert au-delà du supportable, moralement et physiquement, depuis les dernières quarante-huit heures.

Le médecin avait rassuré Don quant à la dangerosité des remèdes absorbés par son frère, lui recommandant toutefois de veiller à ce qu'il ne s'y accoutume pas. Puis il lui avait fourni quelques antalgiques supplémentaires et, après une injection d'antibiotiques, il l'avait déclaré apte à sortir.

Les deux frères avaient alors pris le chemin du F.B.I., déterminés à mettre la main sur les assassins, détermination particulièrement virulente chez Don qui se promettait de leur faire passer un sale quart d'heure lorsqu'ils lui tomberaient entre les mains.

A la fin du récit durant lequel les deux frères s'étaient relayés, Don venant au secours de son cadet lorsque les souvenirs étant trop pénibles, les mots avaient du mal à passer ses lèvres, David et Colby restèrent un instant sans voix. Ils fixaient le mathématicien d'un regard où compassion, horreur et admiration se mêlaient. Comment avait-il pu endurer tout cela sans rien dire, sans rien laisser paraître ? Comment avait-il trouvé le courage d'éloigner tous ceux qui auraient pu lui venir en aide pour les protéger ? Ils imaginaient parfaitement les affres par lesquelles le malheureux avait dû passer.

- D'accord. On sait maintenant que ces types ne reculent devant rien, finit par dire Colby. Mais en quoi ça nous aide à circonscrire le profil ?

- Il y a un lien avec Calsci, forcément ! déclara alors Charlie.

Il leur exposa alors la théorie sur laquelle il travaillait depuis la veille, ce qu'il avait compris durant ces heures de souffrance morale. Comme toujours lorsqu'il était perdu, Charlie avait cherché des réponses… Pourtant celle qui s'était présentée assez vite à lui ne lui avait vraiment pas plu.

Comment les meurtriers avaient-ils pu remonter jusqu'à lui ? Et surtout, comment savaient-ils à quel point de ses recherches il en était alors même qu'il n'en avait pas encore informé son frère ? A cela il n'y avait qu'une réponse : une connexion avec l'université.

- Mais il y a des milliers d'étudiants et de professeurs…, soupira David, accablé par la tâche qui les attendait.

- Par rapport aux millions d'habitants de Los Angeles c'est déjà un progrès, contra Don.

- Et puis on peu réduire le nombre de suspects potentiels à ceux qui sont en contact avec Charlie, non ? risqua Colby en jetant un regard incertain vers le professeur.

Celui-ci acquiesça de la tête. Il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : seuls des étudiants fréquentant son cours pouvaient être mêlés à ce qui lui était arrivé, quel que soit leur degré d'implication. Malgré sa répugnance à admettre que des jeunes gens auxquels il accordait toute sa confiance, pour lesquels il tentait, jour après jour, de faire de son mieux, qu'il tentait de mettre sur une voie leur permettant d'avoir une vie riche et épanouie, puissent être mêlés à quelque chose d'aussi atroce que l'assassinats de personnes marginales, puissent avoir osé lever la main sur lui de cette manière, il n'y avait que cette explication qui soit plausible. Et parmi les dizaines d'étudiants qu'il suivait régulièrement, il en était vite arrivé à restreindre le nombre de façon drastique.

- Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un étudiant du groupe d'enquête, affirma-t-il d'une voix un peu hésitante en coulant un regard inquiet vers son frère qu'il n'avait pas mis au courant de son initiative.

- Le groupe d'enquête ? questionna celui-ci aussitôt.

En quelques mots un peu hachés tant il était anxieux de la réaction de Don, Charlie expliqua son initiative suite aux vols à l'université. Il s'attendait à des moqueries, de la colère peut-être. Mais après ce qui lui était arrivé, Don ne voulut surtout pas l'accabler :

- Oh Charlie ! se contenta-t-il de soupirer. Bon sang ! Tu as vraiment le chic pour…

Puis il s'interrompit, comprenant qu'il ne ferait qu'enfoncer encore plus son cadet dans ses remords, son incertitude, sa culpabilité.

- Ce qui est fait est fait…, reprit-il. Et puis c'était sans doute une bonne chose puisque ça va nous permettre de réduire énormément le nombre de suspects.

- Attention, prévint Charlie. Tout ce que j'ai dit c'est que l'un au moins des étudiants de ce groupe avait fourni des informations à mes ravisseurs. Pas qu'il était impliqués dans les meurtres… Peut-être qu'il s'agit d'un des voleurs qui a eu peur qu'on ne le retrouve et a trouvé ce moyen pour m'écarter.

- Quelle que soit la raison, si on retrouve cet informateur, on fera un grand pas en avant, répondit Don.

- Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous en preniez à un innocent…

- Charlie, fais-nous un peu confiance tu veux… Et fais-toi aussi un peu confiance !

- Comment ça ?

- A ton avis, qui va nous analyser les données pour nous fournir les suspects les plus crédibles ?

Charlie regarda son frère, comme si l'idée ne l'avait pas effleuré avant :

- Tu veux que j'enquête sur MES étudiants ? Mais Don c'est…

- Charlie… Parmi tes étudiants se trouve vraisemblablement un voleur qui, pour se couvrir, n'a pas hésité à mettre ta vie en danger. De quoi sera-t-il capable s'il se sent aux abois ? Et le pire à envisager serait que…

Il s'interrompit. Après tout ce qu'il avait subi au cours des deux jours écoulés, Charlie n'était sans doute pas prêt à entendre certaines choses. Après tout, il n'était pas du F.B.I. et beaucoup moins apte à accepter la noirceur de l'âme humaine souvent dissimulée sous une apparence d'une innocence totale.

- … que l'un de mes étudiants soit aussi l'un des meurtriers de ces personnes…, finit Charlie, prouvant ainsi à son frère qu'il avait déjà envisagé la chose.

- Exactement. Tu comprends pourquoi c'est important…, plaida alors Don.

- Je sais. Je vais le faire mais… J'ai un peu l'impression de trahir ma mission là.

- Non Charlie. Au contraire. S'il y a une brebis galeuse dans le troupeau, il faut l'en extraire pour sauver le reste du groupe.

- Tu as raison… Bien sûr… Tu as raison…

Il se tut, baissant la tête, semblant en proie à des pensées plutôt pénibles, tandis que Don, David et Colby échangeaient des regards inquiets et compatissants, comprenant ce que pouvait ressentir le mathématicien à ce moment précis.

Charlie poussa un profond soupir puis releva la tête : la détermination se lut alors sur son visage :

- Bien… Ma salle est libre j'espère ?

- Personne n'oserait toucher à ta salle, plaisanta David, soulagé de voir que le consultant semblait en pleine possession de ses moyens.

- Alors je vais m'y mettre sans tarder avant que cet esclavagiste ne tempête sur la lenteur de mes résultats !

Il eut un sourire un peu crispé et quitta la salle avant que son frère n'ait pu répondre à sa petite pique. Les trois hommes le regardèrent partir, pleins d'admiration pour lui et, chez Don, ce sentiment le disputait à la fierté.

- Don, ton frère est vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, dit Colby avec un accent qui ne laissait aucun doute sur le respect qu'il portait à l'universitaire.

- Hé oui… C'est mon petit frère ! conclut Don, la voix remplie d'affection, faisant sourire ses subordonnés par la fierté et le zeste de fanfaronnade qui perçait dans son ton tandis qu'il suivait des yeux le génial petit frère dont il n'avait jamais, jusqu'à ce jour, mesuré la force de caractère.

Puis il se retourna vers les deux agents :

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça ! Charlie nous a fourni une liste de noms : on va déjà voir s'il y en a qui sont connus. Je vous charge de ça. Et Liz et Nikki ? Il leur faut combien de temps pour aller chez le légiste ? C'est pas vrai ! Faut vraiment tout faire ici !

Ils échangèrent à nouveau des sourires avant de partir chacun vers leur travail. Le moment n'était pas franchement à la plaisanterie. Il y avait quelque part des monstres en liberté et ils s'étaient un peu trop approchés de l'un d'entre eux. Désormais c'était une affaire plus personnelle que jamais.

_(à suivre)_


	12. Chapitre 12 : Des réponses

**Chapitre 12 : Des réponses**

- Comment va Charlie ?

Don jeta un coup d'œil distrait à David qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Son regard se détacha de son adjoint pour se fixer à nouveau sur son frère, penché sur son clavier d'ordinateur, semblant rechercher une anomalie. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres en voyant la main du mathématicien accrochée à celle d'Amita tandis qu'il faisait cette recherche.

- Je crois que ça va aller, dit-il. Surtout dès qu'on aura arrêté ces salopards.

Vingt quatre heures s'étaient écoulées depuis les aveux de son cadet. Celui-ci avait finalement accepté qu'Amita, Larry et Alan soient mis au courant de son épreuve. Don avait eu bien du mal à le convaincre, mais avait fini par obtenir gain de cause en lui expliquant qu'aucun des trois n'allait comprendre autrement la nécessité d'être mis sous protection et donc de limiter au maximum ses déplacements pour faciliter le travail de leurs gardes du corps. D'autre part, l'agent savait bien que, pour surmonter l'horreur de ce qu'il avait subi, Charlie aurait besoin de l'amour et de la compréhension de tous et cela ne risquait pas d'arriver si des malentendus subsistaient entre eux, avec Amita notamment.

Finalement son frère avait cédé en profitant de l'occasion pour exercer un chantage sur son aîné : il acceptait de parler à condition que lui-même accepte d'être plus prudent, à savoir, s'il ne voulait pas de garde du corps attitré, qu'il accepte de ne pas prendre de risques et d'être toujours accompagné d'un agent durant ses déplacements. Et que, par ailleurs, il s'installe chez lui durant l'enquête.

Don avait accepté le compromis, à la fois pour soulager son cadet d'un fardeau, mais aussi parce que finalement ça lui permettait de garder un coup d'œil sur lui : pas question que quiconque s'en prenne de nouveau à lui !

Charlie avait donc raconté son calvaire à son père, sa fiancée et son ami la veille au soir. Ils avaient été horrifiés tous les trois d'apprendre ce qui s'était passé et Amita en pleurs s'était jetée dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait en le suppliant de lui pardonner. Bien évidemment, il l'avait assuré qu'il n'y avait rien à pardonner et au bout de plusieurs minutes de larmes et d'enlacement, ils avaient échangé un baiser torride sous les quolibets gentiment attendris des autres occupants de la pièce.

Don avait surveillé avec attention la réaction de son père. Celui-ci avait été très affecté d'apprendre ce qu'avait enduré son fils, mais aussi soulagé qu'il s'en soit sorti et surtout qu'il ait trouvé le courage d'en parler avec son frère. Ou plutôt que celui-ci ait trouvé le moyen de l'obliger à se confier. Il avait d'ailleurs félicité son aîné d'avoir su trouver les mots qu'il fallait et celui-ci n'avait pu se retenir de rougir de plaisir des compliments de son père, se traitant mentalement d'imbécile de continuer, à son âge, à réagir comme s'il était encore un adolescent désireux de briller aux yeux de son géniteur quand il avait l'impression que seul son petit frère était source de fierté pour lui.

Puis Charlie avait voulu s'excuser auprès de Larry de son accident et celui-ci les avait stupéfiés en indiquant être persuadé qu'il s'agissait effectivement d'un accident. C'était lui qui était en cause : perdu dans ses pensées, comme cela lui arrivait trop souvent, il s'était engagé sur la chaussée sans faire attention. Il ne pensait pas qu'il puisse s'agir d'une volonté délibéré de le blesser. D'ailleurs la conductrice en cause, affolée dans un premier temps, n'avait pas tardé à se faire connaître et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec leur affaire.

A l'annonce de cette nouvelle, Don s'était traité d'imbécile : trop pris par son affaire, tourmenté par l'intuition que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son petit frère, il avait complètement omis de se renseigner sur les suites de la mésaventure du professeur Fleinhardt auprès des forces de l'ordre. Charlie, dans le même temps, s'adressait des reproches similaires.

Quant à savoir comment les criminels avaient pu faire croire qu'ils étaient responsables de l'accident, il ne fallait pas être grand clerc pour comprendre que, ayant vraisemblablement assisté à celui-ci, ils avaient sauté sur l'occasion qui leur était donnée d'affoler un peu plus leur victime déjà fragilisée par ce qu'elle avait subie et les menaces reçues. Ce qui renforçait et confirmait l'hypothèse que des membres de l'université étaient compromis dans cette sombre histoire, même si Charlie avait encore bien du mal à accepter sereinement cette histoire.

Finalement le mathématicien avait passé une bonne nuit dans les bras de sa fiancée, rassuré de savoir tous ceux qu'il aimait autour de lui, en sécurité et, au matin, il était reparti avec son frère pour continuer à travailler sur sa théorie, éliminant de plus en plus de suspects potentiels.

Le médecin légiste avait trouvé, sous les ongles de la dernière victime, des traces d'ADN qui n'avaient malheureusement aucune correspondance dans aucun fichier : les criminels n'avaient encore jamais eu à faire à la justice. Mais le prélèvement avait permis de définir que le suspect était de sexe masculin, âgé de vingt à vingt cinq ans et d'origine caucasienne, ce qui limitait encore les candidats potentiels.

Finalement, au terme d'une dizaine d'heures d'analyses, d'hésitation et de suppositions, Charlie, fatigué mais plus serein déposa sur le bureau de son frère une liste de cinq noms de suspects potentiels dans laquelle, se basant sur tout ce qu'il savait et l'extrême intelligence que semblait démontrer celui qui se cachait derrière tout ça, il avait entouré, avec un regret extrême le nom, de Earl Wanigan.

- Et si Wanigan est mouillé dans cette horreur, alors tu peux être sûr que Tellman et Stroblic sont de mèche avec lui.

- Un groupe de trois… Ca correspondrait à ce témoignage…, répondit alors Don, fouillant dans une liasse de papier.

- Quel témoignage ?

- Attends une seconde… Là… L'un des SDF que Colby a vu il y a une semaine a parlé d'un groupe de trois « fils à papa », ce sont ces termes, qui les avaient insultés lui et ses deux compagnons avant de disparaître dans une ruelle. On a retrouvé un corps pas très loin le lendemain.

- Fils à papa, ça correspond tout à fait à eux, intervint Amita.

- Mais ils ne sont pas les seuls, objecta alors Charlie, toujours réticent à voir accuser l'un de ses étudiants, à fortiori trois d'entre eux, et surtout inquiet de s'être laissé plus ou moins consciemment guider par l'agacement qu'il avait si souvent éprouvé envers le trio.

- Mais ce Wanigan fait partie des étudiants qui t'aidaient dans ton enquête stupide sur les vols…, reprit Don.

- Comment ça mon enquête stupide ?…, commença Charlie avant de s'apercevoir que son frère souriait.

- D'accord… Tu essaies de me mettre en colère on dirait…

- Pas du tout frangin. Rappelle-moi seulement les probabilités pour que vous parveniez à arrêter ces petits voleurs ?

- Tu verras…., sourit Charlie avant de répondre à la question posée. Oui, Wanigan m'aidait et…

Il s'interrompit soudain.

- Quoi ?

- Et bien, il y a trois jours… Je travaillais sur une ligne d'équations et il est entré pour me remettre leurs recherches sur les voleurs. Il a semblé intéressé par ce que je faisais.

Don releva la tête, en alerte :

- Intéressé… Jusqu'à quel point ?

Charlie passa une main hésitante dans ses boucles brunes :

- Je ne sais pas vraiment… Ca peut être juste comme un étudiant brillant, ce qu'il est indéniablement, qui se passionne pour une série de calculs, mais peut-être aussi…

- Peut-être qu'il a compris que tu tenais quelque chose et qu'il a pris ses dispositions en conséquences.

- Mais… Charlie, loin de moi l'idée de vouloir remettre en cause ton hypothèse, commença Liz. Cependant…

Elle s'interrompit, regardant le professeur et son frère avec un peu d'inquiétude. Elle savait combien ils étaient soumis à une rude tension et combien Don notamment avait à cœur d'arrêter ceux qui avaient fait souffrir son cadet. Elle n'était pas du tout sûr que son objection allait être acceptée.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te chiffonne ? interrogea Don, sachant qu'elle n'interviendrait pas sans un bon motif.

Sa volonté de revanche ne lui faisait pas perdre de vue son objectif premier : arrêter des meurtriers sadiques avant qu'ils ne récidivent. Il n'était pas aveuglé par le désir de vengeance au point de risquer de les laisser échapper en se jetant à corps perdu sur une fausse piste.

- Durant ton enlèvement, tu aurais dû reconnaître leurs voix si ce sont eux qui t'ont retenu.

Le mathématicien médita cette phrase : il n'avait pas pris cet aspect des choses en compte.

- Non… Effectivement ce ne sont pas eux qui m'ont enlevé mais… En fait je pense que mes ravisseurs étaient des criminels confirmés.

- Comment ça ? demanda la jeune femme, sachant qu'elle jouait l'avocat du diable, mais déterminée à rendre la situation le plus clair possible.

- Leur manière de parler, les expressions qu'ils employaient, les sous-entendus entre eux… J'ai vraiment eu l'impression d'être aux mains de la pègre.

- Charlie, tu es sûr ? intervint alors Don, un accent de désappointement dans la voix : la piste qu'il voyait se dessiner semblait soudain s'évanouir aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

- Oui… L'homme… celui qui semblait être le chef… C'est lui surtout qui a parlé. Ce n'était pas l'un de mes étudiants.

- Alors on aurait fait fausse piste ?

- Non ! Il a dit… Je me souviens maintenant : il a mentionné l'enquête sur les vols !

- Comment ça ? interrogea Don, de nouveau fébrile.

- Un peu avant de me relâcher. Lorsqu'il m'a dit d'abandonner l'enquête sur les SDF… Ca vient de me revenir : il m'a dit de me concentrer sur celle des vols. Et comment aurait-il pu savoir cela vu que je n'en avais parlé à personne ?

- Sauf si quelqu'un qui t'assistait sur ce coup-là le lui avait dit.

- Exact…

- Mais, ça remet en cause ta liste ? demanda Colby, un peu perdu.

- Non pas du tout ! Wanigan travaillait sur ce cas. Je crois qu'en fait mon inconscient m'a guidé sans que je garde un souvenir précis de cette phrase.

- Mais on en revient à mon objection, reprit Liz. Ce ne sont pas eux qui t'ont enlevé, tu le confirmes.

- Mais il y avait d'autres personnes, la coupa Charlie. Je vous ai dit que j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait des « spectateurs ».

A ces mots, Don ne put s'empêcher de serrer les poings : l'idée que des hommes aient pu être là à regarder son petit frère se faire torturer, à se délecter peut-être de ce spectacle sans intervenir, le remplissait de fureur plus encore envers eux qu'envers les tortionnaires.

- Et même à un moment l'un d'eux a…

Il se mordit soudain la lèvre : il n'avait pas abordé l'épisode des attouchements. Etait-ce la honte qui l'avait retenu, ou le désir de ne pas infliger plus de désarroi à ceux qu'il aimait ? Mais désormais il était trop tard et sa phrase inachevée n'était pas passée inaperçue de son frère qui s'empressa de lui demander des explications qu'il lui fournit à mots hésitants.

Un long silence succéda à l'évocation du souvenir douloureux. Amita s'était rapprochée de lui, les larmes aux yeux, horrifiée de cet épisode qu'il avait passé sous silence. Les agents le regardaient avec compassion et Don semblait lutter contre une colère qui menaçait de devenir incontrôlable. Lorsque le médecin l'avait rassuré quant à d'éventuels abus sexuels, un poids immense s'était déchargé de ses épaules : il ne pouvait pas imaginer que son petit frère ait pu subir une telle abjection. Mais apparemment il s'en était fallu de bien peu. Heureusement qu'il semblait que l'un au moins des criminels, aussi abjects soient-ils, avait assez de sens moral pour refuser ce type de pratique ! Il n'osait imaginer l'état dans lequel aurait été son cadet si son tortionnaire n'avait pas été arrêté.

- Je pense que cette réaction conforte l'hypothèse « étudiants ».

Nikki fut la première à reprendre la parole, permettant aux autres personnes, bouleversées de se détourner de leurs pensées moroses.

- Comment ça ? demanda Don, reconnaissant qu'elle brise le silence pesant qui s'était propagé dans la pièce.

- Ils voulaient que Charlie cesse de travailler sur le cas des SDF et prenaient sans doute un certain plaisir à le voir torturer. Mais cependant en tant qu'étudiants ils doivent avoir un certain respect, voire de l'admiration pour lui, d'où le refus de le voir outragé de cette façon.

- Oui… Je pense qu'elle a raison, appuya David.

- Mais comment des étudiants pourraient-ils se trouver en rapport avec des criminels endurcis ? objecta Liz, revenant à ce qu'elle souhaitait aborder dès le départ.

Les agents s'entre-regardèrent : elle venait de soulever en effet un point important. Le trio d'étudiants et les hommes qui s'en étaient pris à Charlie vivaient aux antipodes les uns des autres.

- Le père de Stroblic est avocat, précisa alors le mathématicien d'un ton égal.

Le regard qu'échangèrent alors les agents n'était plus du tout le même : cette précision leur fournissait une explication plausible qui rendait l'hypothèse bien plus crédible.

- D'accord. Et bien on va aller voir ce que ces messieurs ont à nous dire, trancha alors Don. Nikki et David, vous vous occupez de Stroblic. Faites attention, si le père est avocat il risque de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, alors vous suivez la procédure à la virgule près. Liz et Colby vous vous chargez de Tellman. Pour ma part je me réserve Wanigan.

- Don… Tu n'y vas pas seul ? s'inquiéta soudain Charlie.

Don se retourna vers son frère et n'eut pas besoin de le questionner pour comprendre sa double préoccupation : qu'il puisse se trouver en danger puisque, selon toute vraisemblance, ses ravisseurs savaient maintenant qu'il n'avait pas tenu sa langue et qu'il puisse se laisser submerger par la colère et se livrer sur le suspect à des gestes qui lui vaudraient de sérieux ennuis.

- Non, t'inquiète, répondit-il dans un sourire. Je prends l'agent Falks avec moi. Pas d'objection ?

- Aucune…, souffla le mathématicien soulagé.

- Bien… Parce que pendant une minute je me suis demandé qui commandait ici, conclut Don dans un sourire avant de quitter les lieux.

Charlie les regarda partir, le cœur battant la chamade. Avait-il eu raison de tout dévoiler ? Ses conjectures étaient-elles les bonnes ? Ne venait-il pas de les envoyer sur une fausse piste qui, compte-tenu de la personnalité des étudiants, allait leur occasionner des problèmes sans fin avec la hiérarchie, à Don en premier lieu en tant que chef de service ? Ne risquait-il pas de perdre la confiance de ses étudiants en ayant incité le F.B.I. a arrêter trois d'entre eux ?

- Arrête de te mettre martel en tête…

La voix d'Amita interrompit ses interrogations lancinantes tandis que sa main douce se posait sur son bras.

- S'ils n'y sont pour rien on le saura très vite, continuait la jeune femme.

- Et s'ils sont coupables…

- S'ils sont coupables ils n'auront que ce qu'ils méritent !

Sa voix s'était faite tranchante, presque vindicative et il la regarda avec étonnement : il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi impitoyable. Comprenant sa surprise, elle reprit :

- Désolée Charlie. Mais je ne pourrai jamais leur pardonner ce qu'ils t'ont fait.

- Mais ils ne m'ont rien fait eux…

- C'était pire ! le coupa-t-elle. Ils t'ont livré à des tortionnaires qui t'ont fait endurer des horreurs. Et ils ont regardé sans rien faire !

- Chuut… c'est terminé, l'interrompit-il, voyant que les larmes commençaient à rouler sur ses joues. Je vais bien mon amour.

- Mais, ils auraient pu…

Il lui coupa la parole en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Dans le baiser qu'ils échangèrent alors, toutes leurs peurs, tous leurs regrets, tous leurs espoirs, tous leur amour s'entremêlèrent et ils se comprirent mieux qu'avec tous les mots du monde.

_(à suivre)_


	13. Chapitre 13 : Des aveux

Merci à Ryhn, AmbreOnyx, Lily et Ymi-Chan de leurs encouragements

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 : Des aveux<strong>

De la salle de contrôle, Don regardait les trois étudiants dans trois salles séparées, interrogés par David et Nikki pour Tellman et Colby et Liz pour Stroblic. Sous la surveillance d'un jeune agent, Wanigan attendait de son côté.

Don étudiait les écrans : si Wanigan et Strobic ne paraissaient pas trop inquiets, il n'en était pas de même de Tellman. Tout son langage corporel faisait comprendre son effroi d'être là. Visiblement il n'avait à aucun moment envisagé d'être démasqué. Parce qu'il ne faisait aucun doute pour les agents que le trio était bien compromis dans les assassinats des SDF, et par contrecoup, dans l'enlèvement de Charlie.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à les faire craquer et Tellman semblait le maillon faible de l'équipe.

Ce fut long et laborieux, mais les policiers finirent par obtenir gain de cause et ce malgré les grands avocats accourus à la rescousse dès le coup de téléphone de leur client. Mais les professionnels surent resserrer l'étau autour des étudiants qui, pour être intelligents et retors, n'étaient tout de même pas des criminels confirmés. En mettant notamment la pression sur Tellman qui présentait une belle griffure sur le bras droit, ce qui amena les enquêteurs à supposer qu'il était le donneur du prélèvement ADN effectué par le légiste, ils purent peu à peu dénouer l'écheveau.

Tout cela était à la fois consternant et absurde : rien qu'un jeu de trois gosses de riches persuadés d'avoir toujours l'impunité et qui s'ennuyaient. Alors pour trouver un dérivatif à cet ennui, plutôt que de s'investir dans des causes humanitaires, ils avaient créé leur propre cause : se débarrasser des nuisibles.

Cela avait commencé par les étudiants peu fortunés, boursiers, obligés de travailler pour payer leurs études : c'était si amusant de leur prendre ce qu'ils mettaient des mois à payer pour investir dans leurs études l'ordinateur portable de l'un, la calculatrice scientifique de l'autre, le netbook d'un troisième… Une sorte de concours s'était établi entre les garçons à qui aurait le plus prestigieux butin, à qui prendrait le plus de risques pour l'acquérir, à qui serait le plus malin dans la subtilisation des objets…

Puis ça n'avait plus suffi. D'autres nuisibles peuplaient les rues, la ville, et ils avaient entrepris de les effrayer. Chaque attaque était plus violente parce que chaque garçon, en charge tour à tour de l'opération, avait à cœur de surpasser son prédécesseur. Ils avaient beau se dire amis, il y avait entre eux une rivalité de caste et de prestige qui les poussait à vouloir être toujours devant les autres. Jusqu'à ce soir où l'une de leur victime était morte sous les coups. Après un moment d'affolement, ils s'étaient enivrés de la montée d'adrénaline provoquée par ce dérapage, de la sensation d'impunité qu'ils avaient ensuite éprouvée en voyant qu'ils n'étaient pas inquiétés, et n'avaient plus pu s'en passer.

La décision de Charlie de se lancer sur les traces des voleurs les avait bien amusés : c'était un challenge de plus que de tenir à l'écart leur brillant professeur. Wanigan s'était investi dans cette recherche, pour pouvoir, le cas échéant détourner les soupçons. Ils avaient déjà choisi leur bouc émissaire en la personne de la jeune Drake. Cependant, en découvrant la direction que prenaient les recherches de leur enseignant sur la mort des marginaux, l'étudiant avait pris peur : pas question de finir ses jours en prison ! Ce n'était pas dans son plan de carrière.

Il fallait donc trouver un moyen d'entraver les progrès de Charlie et cela s'avèrerait moins facile que pour l'enquête sur les vols. C'est Stroblic qui avait eu l'idée d'embaucher des clients de son père pour « s'occuper » du gêneur. Les trois garçons avaient assisté à la « correction » de leur professeur en riant sous cape de le voir ainsi démuni, lui qui leur imposait un sentiment qu'ils détestaient ressentir : une forme de respect.

Ils avaient refusé de donner le nom de leurs complices, mais Don n'était pas inquiet : avec les éléments dont il disposait, il n'aurait aucun mal à les identifier, d'ailleurs son équipe était déjà sur ce versant de l'affaire.

Il secoua doucement la tête avant de masser ses tempes : un début de migraine commençait à le tarauder. Il était dix-neuf heures et cela faisait sept heures qu'ils détenaient les trois criminels. Le sort de ceux-ci était désormais scellé. Quel gâchis ! Ces gosses avaient tout pour réussir et ils finiraient leurs vies en prison, puisqu'ils avaient négocié avec le procureur l'abandon de la peine de mort en échange de leur coopération. Tout ça pour s'être crus au-dessus des lois parce que, depuis leur naissance, on leur avait donné à penser qu'ils étaient meilleurs que les autres et bénéficiaient d'une sorte d'impunité due au rang et à l'argent.

Tout ça pour le fun !

C'était un de ces jours où Don se demandait s'il y avait encore des choses à sauver dans ce monde pourri !

Lorsqu'ils avaient compris qu'ils ne s'en tireraient pas cette fois, les trois bravaches n'avaient plus présenté que le spectacle lamentable des lâches qu'ils étaient, chacun rejetant sur l'autre la responsabilité de ses actes, prouvant par là-même que leur amitié n'avait jamais été vraie mais juste le lien qui réunit des jeunes de même âge et de même statut social.

C'était d'ailleurs cette lâcheté qui leur interdisait de livrer les noms de leurs complices. Wanigan et Tellman prétendaient que seul Stroblic les connaissait d'ailleurs. Mais celui-ci était visiblement tétanisé par la peur de ce que pourraient lui faire ces hommes s'ils étaient arrêtés parce qu'il avait donné leurs noms. Lorsqu'ils les avaient contactés, ils avaient été très clairs à ce sujet : véritables criminels endurcis, il leur avait fallu l'appât du gain pour accepter de marcher dans le plan des gamins qui s'étaient présentés à eux. Sans les milliers de dollars promis et versés, ils auraient très vite fait comprendre aux impudents qu'ils étaient un peu trop tendres pour jouer dans la cour des grands. Don supputait que, peut-être, le fait que la victime soit liée au F.B.I. avait aussi fait pencher la balance en faveur des néophytes. Certains malfrats ne peuvent pas résister à l'envie de s'en prendre à des représentants de l'ordre, directement ou non, surtout lorsqu'ils sont assurés d'une quasi-impunité.

Mais ils allaient vite s'apercevoir que cette impunité avait été très brève !

- Don… On les a !

Oui… Encore plus brèves qu'ils ne le pensaient.

- Qui ?

- Le gang Ackerman…

Don dévisagea David qui venait de lui apporter la nouvelle.

- Attends… Ils auraient été assez idiots pour tremper dans ce gâchis ?

- On dirait oui…, répondit son adjoint en lui tendant le dossier qu'il tenait à la main.

Don feuilleta rapidement celui-ci et dut se rendre à l'évidence : les probabilités qu'il s'agisse effectivement des hommes de mains des étudiants étaient de l'ordre de… Il regretta un instant que son frère soit reparti pour l'université juste avant l'arrestation des étudiants, ne voulant pas voir ses élèves menottes aux poignets. Lui, il lui aurait donné la réponse très vite.

- Bon, on va en avoir le cœur net, décida-t-il.

Il retourna vers la salle où désormais les trois prévenus avaient été réunis dans l'attente de leur transfert au pénitencier fédéral, et posa devant eux les portraits qu'il avait prélevés dans le dossier :

- Jason Ackerman, son frère Samuel et leur cousin Steven Flich dit Stich…

Le sursaut et la brusque pâleur qui envahit les traits des étudiants lui fit comprendre qu'effectivement son équipe avait une fois de plus eu raison.

- Mais bande de petits crétins ! Comment avez-vous pu vous mettre dans un tel merdier ?

Puis il se tut. A quoi cela servait-il ? De toute façon les garçons avaient définitivement brisé leur avenir et l'association avec ce gang ultra violent, bien connu des services de police, n'était qu'une broutille par rapport au reste.

Jason Ackerman et ses deux acolytes avaient attaqué plusieurs banques en Californie, tuant quiconque s'opposait à eux. Lors d'une prise d'otages particulièrement brutale, deux jeunes hommes avaient été violés sans qu'ils acceptent de dire lequel des braqueurs les avaient agressés. Les soupçons se portaient sur Samuel, particulièrement pervers et sadique, mais rien n'avait pu être prouvé, les victimes refusant obstinément de parler, traumatisées par ce qu'elles avaient subi et terrorisées par les menaces proférées par les preneurs d'otages.

La bande avait fini par être coincée dans une opération conjointe entre la police d'état et le F.B.I. Mais l'avocat particulièrement retors qu'ils avaient engagé à prix d'or, ils pouvaient se le permettre étant donné que leurs attaques leur avaient rapporté un peu plus d'un million de dollars, avait réussi à semer le doute dans l'esprit des jurés sur certains points et ils n'avaient été condamnés qu'à sept ans dans une prison fédérale.

Ils en étaient sortis au bout de cinq, malgré les efforts de certains policiers pour qu'ils n'obtiennent pas de remise de peine : mais assez malins pour se faire passer pour des prisonniers modèles, les accusés avaient mis toutes les chances de leur côté.

Depuis cinq ans qu'ils étaient dehors, on les soupçonnait d'avoir participé à d'autres braquages, et aussi à des kidnappings contre rançon. Mais aucune preuve n'avait jamais pu être retenue contre eux : ils étaient devenus plus prudents, plus violents aussi. Quiconque aurait pu les identifier était froidement exécuté. De cette manière, les policiers avaient beau être sûrs qu'ils se cachaient derrière certaines exactions, ils n'avaient jamais pu les arrêter et ils en enrageaient.

Alors leur mettre la main dessus pour enlèvement et voies de faits sur un consultant du F.B.I., c'était un plaisir que les agents n'avaient pas envie de bouder !

- Vous me faites pitié !

La phrase acerbe d'Earl Wanigan stoppa Don qui sortait de la pièce. Il se tourna d'un bloc vers l'ex-étudiant :

- Comment ça ?

- Vous croyez vraiment que des types de cette pointure permettront au professeur Eppes de témoigner contre eux ?

Le sourire qui accompagnait ces mots fit froid dans le dos à l'agent du F.B.I. Il sentait que le jeune homme se réjouissait que Charlie puisse être mis hors d'état de nuire : non que ça change quoi que ce soit pour lui ou ses comparses, leurs aveux étaient dûment enregistrés et rien ne pourrait les sauver du destin qui les attendait. Simplement il savourait par anticipation sa vengeance : le professeur éliminé par les criminels, finalement ce serait du baume sur son amour propre blessé par son échec.

Don blêmit : effectivement, avec le gang Ackerman dans l'équation, son frère était en grand danger !

- T'inquiète, tenta de le rassurer Colby alors qu'ils se précipitaient vers les ascenseurs après que Liz leur ait fourni une adresse où ils avaient des chances de cueillir les trois criminels, Jazz veille sur lui. Il ne laissera rien lui arriver.

- Jazz n'est pas de taille contre les Ackerman, rétorqua Don en décrochant son portable. Charlie, c'est moi…, dit-il dans le combiné. Passe-moi Jazz tu veux…

- …

- Non… Plus tard… Je dois parler à Jazz…

- …

- Jazz… Il semble que le gang Ackerman soit dans le coup. Alors vous restez dans le bureau avec Charlie jusqu'à ce que j'arrive… Oui… dans vingt minutes environ.

- …

- Non Charlie… Tu restes avec Jazz, vous vous enfermez et tu m'attends.

- …

- Il t'expliquera. Je suis sérieux Charlie, tu ne bouges pas !

Il raccrocha sans écouter ce que son frère lui disait.

- Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? questionna Liz qui avait assisté à la conversation.

- Non… Je vous fais confiance. Vous êtes capables de vous en sortir sans moi. Je préfère rester avec Charlie.

- Le syndrome du grand-frère mère poule…, tenta de plaisanter David.

- Peut-être. Mais avec des types comme ça dans le paysage, j'aime mieux être avec lui.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? questionna Nikki.

- Non. Vous ne serez pas de trop tous les quatre. Le SWAT est en route ?

- Oui…, répondit Colby en faisant claquer son téléphone. Je les ai eu. On se retrouve là-bas dans vingt minutes.

- D'accord. Tenez moi au courant.

- Sans problèmes patron. Et t'inquiète… Tout va bien se passer avec Charlie.

- Oui… Bien sûr…

On aurait dit qu'il tentait de s'en convaincre lui-même, mais sa voix n'était pas très ferme en disant ces mots.

- A tout à l'heure, jeta David en s'engouffrant dans le SUV dont Colby avait pris le volant tandis que les deux filles grimpaient à l'arrière.

- Faites gaffe quand même ! les prévint Don.

- T'inquiète… Fais gaffe à toi aussi patron !

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit tandis que l'agent blond faisait crisser les pneus sur l'asphalte du parking. Malgré son inquiétude il ne put s'empêcher de sourire : décidément, Colby adorait les départs théâtraux. Puis son sourire se figea tandis que lui-même mettait son moteur en route et partait en direction de Calsci, toutes sirènes hurlantes et gyrophares allumés. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir un très mauvais pressentiment depuis qu'il savait à qui il avait à faire.

Il devait rejoindre Charlie au plus vite.

_(à suivre)_


	14. Chapitre 14 : Une prise d'otages

**Chapitre 14 : Une prise d'otages**

- Charlie tout va bien ?

Le mathématicien leva la tête vers Amita qui entrait après avoir discrètement frappé à la porte de son bureau. Il lui sourit d'un sourire un peu tendu, un peu crispé, qui laissait percevoir que non, décidément ça n'allait pas vraiment bien. Pourtant il tenta de prétendre le contraire, mais la jeune femme ne fut pas dupe.

- Charlie… Ce n'est pas ta faute ce qui arrive.

- Je sais mais c'est tellement…

- …moche ? proposa-t-elle alors qu'il semblait chercher le mot approprié.

- Oui.. moche. Bon sang ! Ces gamins avaient tout pour réussir : l'intelligence, la santé, et l'argent en plus. Et ils ont tout gâché ! Et moi…

- Toi tu n'as rien fait de mal Charlie. Tu n'as fait que soumettre une hypothèse au F.B.I. Ce n'est pas ta faute si elle s'est révélée exacte. Ces garçons ont creusé leur propre tombe.

- Je sais…, abdiqua-t-il. Mais ça ne rend pas les choses plus faciles.

- Oh Charlie…

Elle s'approcha de lui et prit ses lèvres pour tenter de le détourner de ses pensées moroses, de cette culpabilité qui semblait de pas devoir le quitter. Il répondit à son baiser d'abord tendrement puis, petit à petit, ses lèvres se firent plus exigeantes, sa langue quémanda et obtint le passage vers sa jumelle qu'elle commença à caresser avec ardeur. Ils se détachèrent juste le temps de reprendre un peu leur souffle, puis leurs bouches se trouvèrent à nouveau. Amita s'installa à califourchon sur les cuisses de son fiancé et celui-ci laissa ses mains s'infiltrer sous le chemisier de soie grège qu'elle arborait ce jour-là.

Oubliant le lieu où ils se trouvaient, ils se cramponnaient l'un à l'autre, ne se quittant que pour mieux se retrouver et les mains et les bouches commencèrent à dériver vers d'autres zones érogènes : le cou, la poitrine… Ils avaient besoin de ce contact pour effacer les dernières traces de malentendus, toute cette tension qui s'était installée entre eux depuis deux jours, la culpabilité que chacun ressentait : lui de lui avoir menti, elle de n'avoir pas su déceler son mal-être.

Amita se rapprocha un peu plus du corps de son amant, ondulant doucement des hanches sur la virilité qu'elle sentait durcir entre ses cuisses. Les mains de Charlie descendirent sur ses hanches et se rejoignirent dans le dos, faisant glisser la fermeture éclair de sa jupe tandis qu'elle-même déboutonnait la chemise du mathématicien avant de poser sa bouche sur son mamelon, avec beaucoup de délicatesse. La peau était marquée et elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir. Mais il n'y avait aucune douleur dans le gémissement qu'il poussa lorsque la langue habile de la jeune femme commença à lécher le bourgeon de chair.

Un toussotement un peu gêné les fit soudain s'écarter l'un de l'autre, le teint écarlate. L'agent Jazz se tenait sur le pas de la porte, le café qu'il était allé cherché au distributeur à la main.

- Euh… désolé de vous déranger professeur, balbutia le jeune policier, ne sachant comment dissimuler son embarras.

Les deux enseignants se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, le rouge au front, tentant rapidement de remettre de l'ordre dans leurs tenues débraillées.

- Non… Ce n'est rien…, réussit finalement à articuler Charlie essayant de dissimuler sa frustration et de faire revenir une certaine partie de son anatomie à une position un peu plus « professorale ».

- De toute façon, j'allais y aller, enchaîna Amita en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. J'ai un cours dans dix minutes.

Elle passa rapidement devant l'agent puis, au moment de quitter le bureau, elle se retourna vers Charlie :

- Tu m'attends pour rentrer ?

- Ca comptes-y ! promit-il avec un sourire qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions de mener à bien ce qui venait d'être interrompu aussitôt qu'ils seraient chez eux.

- Alors à dans deux heures…

Elle lui envoya un baiser du bout des doigts et s'éclipsa dans le couloir tandis qu'il la regardait aller, un franc sourire sur les lèvres, s'efforçant de ne pas sentir le désir qui pulsait au niveau de son bas ventre.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, professeur, reprit l'agent Jazz, soucieux de ne pas déplaire au frère de son patron.

- Non… De toute façon elle avait un cours, tenta de le rassurer Charlie, ne pouvant empêcher un accent de regret de glisser dans sa voix. Vous vouliez quelque chose de particulier ? reprit-il après une seconde de silence.

- Non. Je dois simplement rester près de vous…

- Ah oui… C'est vrai…

Le délicieux intermède avec Amita lui avait totalement fait perdre de vue l'ordre donné au jeune agent de le garder à l'œil. Il avait vainement tenté de prouver à son frère qu'une fois les étudiants arrêtés il ne risquait plus rien, mais il s'était heurté à un mur. Toutefois, ayant besoin de son équipe pour l'arrestation, Don avait confié le « baby sitting » à cette recrue arrivée six mois auparavant que Charlie connaissait peu, mais qui était visiblement soucieux de bien faire. Le mathématicien ne parvenait simplement pas à savoir si cela était dû à une vraie conscience professionnelle ou au fait qu'il était le frère de Don.

Tiens, il pourrait toujours se pencher sur ce problème en attendant Amita. Quoi qu'il ferait mieux de se pencher sur les corrections en souffrance qu'il délaissait depuis trop longtemps au profit de ses enquêtes, officielles ou non.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester là, dit Charlie. Je vais corriger ces devoirs et ça n'aura rien de drôle pour vous. Si vous voulez il y a une télévision dans la salle des professeurs.

- Désolé, professeur, je ne dois pas vous quitter. Ordre de l'agent Eppes.

Charlie poussa un soupir exaspéré : malgré ses demandes réitérées, Jazz refusait obstinément de l'appeler autrement que « professeur ». Il se demanda si, en sortant de Quantico, Don avait été aussi emprunté et aussi scrupuleux du moindre règlement. Non… Don n'avait sans doute jamais eu cet air de premier de la classe désirant plus que tout s'attirer les compliments du maître. Don était un électron libre qui savait d'instinct jusqu'où il pouvait aller et comment le faire.

Comme si le simple fait d'évoquer son frère le faisait se manifester, le téléphone de Charlie sonna et celui-ci vit s'inscrire le numéro de Don. Il porta l'appareil à son oreille.

- Charlie, c'est moi… Passe-moi Jazz tu veux…

- Don ? Il se passe quelque chose ?

- Non… Plus tard… Je dois parler à Jazz…

Au ton de son frère, il comprit que ce n'était pas le moment de perdre du temps en vaines questions qui trouveraient forcément des réponses. Il tendit l'appareil à l'agent en lui disant :

- C'est pour vous. Mon frère.

- Agent Jazz, monsieur, se présenta le garde du corps.

- Jazz… Il semble que le gang Ackerman soit dans le coup. Alors vous restez dans le bureau avec Charlie jusqu'à ce que j'arrive…

- Le gang Ackerman ? Vous voulez dire les frères Ackerman ?

- Oui…

- D'accord. Et vous serez-là dans combien de temps ?

- Dans vingt minutes environ.

Avant que l'agent n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Charlie lui avait repris l'appareil.

- Don, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ? Tu as un souci ?

- Non Charlie… Tu restes avec Jazz, vous vous enfermez et tu m'attends.

- Mais enfin… dis-moi ce que…

- Il t'expliquera. Je suis sérieux Charlie, tu ne bouges pas !

Avant qu'il ne puisse protester, Don avait raccroché et il lança un regard interrogatif vers le jeune agent qui avait sorti son arme avant de s'approcher de la porte pour la fermer à clé.

- Jazz mais qu'est-ce que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il y eut un chuintement et le policier partit à la renverse, lâchant son arme et s'effondrant au sol où il resta immobile. Charlie mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui se passait, quelques secondes durant lesquelles trois hommes pénétrèrent dans son bureau.

- Content de vous retrouver professeur…

Le son de cette voix lui fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête : c'était celle de son bourreau. Son regard égaré se posa sur Jazz qui ne donnait plus signe de vie : une tache rouge s'agrandissait sur sa poitrine. Puis il le posa sur la main de l'homme et s'aperçut qu'il tenait un pistolet prolongé par un silencieux : le chuintement qu'il avait entendu.

- Alors professeur, on a été un peu trop bavard ? reprit l'homme en s'approchant de lui, un mauvais sourire sur les lèvres.

Charlie se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, les jambes coupées, le cœur battant la chamade : le cauchemar recommençait ! Mais cette fois-ci il savait qu'il n'en sortirait pas vivant : les trois hommes qui se tenaient devant lui ne portaient pas de masque.

- On vous avait pourtant prévenu…, continua Samuel Ackerman en pointant son arme sur la tête du mathématicien recroquevillé sur son siège. Il souriait de plus belle, visiblement ravi de la panique qu'il inspirait à sa victime.

Il jouit un peu trop longtemps de cette peur. Au moment où il allait presser la détente, un hurlement retentit et ses deux acolytes se retournèrent avec un juron. Une étudiante se trouvait sur le seuil et regardait la scène, tétanisée, la main crispée sur sa bouche. Quand elle vit les trois hommes se tourner vers elle, elle sortit de sa sidération et s'enfuit en hurlant de plus belle.

- Merde ! pesta Jason Ackerman. Descends-le et on file !

Charlie se recroquevilla encore plus dans son fauteuil. Pourtant il savait qu'à la distance où il se tenait, le malfrat, il n'avait aucune chance de lui échapper.

- Trop tard ! s'exclama Steven Flich qui regardait par la porte.

En effet, des agents de sécurité du campus se hâtaient vers le bureau, vraisemblablement envoyés par Don pour prêter main forte à Jazz en attendant son arrivée.

Le criminel lâcha deux coups de feu dans la direction des policiers et ceux-ci se mirent à couvert. Jason en profita pour fermer rapidement la porte et tourner la clé dans la serrure.

- Bordel ! Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait l'attendre dehors ! fulmina-t-il vers son cadet qui ne semblait pas affolé outre mesure de la situation.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se trouvaient ainsi assiégés par les forces de l'ordre. Il avait une idée très précise de la manière de s'échapper de ce piège.

- C'aurait été beaucoup moins drôle, rétorqua-t-il à son frère en regardant Charlie avec un sourire qui donna la nausée à son otage.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? questionna Stich.

- Comme d'habitude…, déclara Samuel en regardant son frère.

Celui-ci, le premier mouvement d'humeur passée, sourit à son tour. Oui… ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se faisaient piéger et ils s'en étaient toujours sorti grâce aux otages. Et là ils en avaient un de choix. Et même deux si ce connard de fédéral n'était pas encore mort.

- Hé vous dehors ! cria l'aîné des Ackerman en se tournant vers la porte. Vous allez m'écouter attentivement. On a deux otages ici ! Si vous ne nous laissez pas passer on les massacre !

- Que voulez-vous ? demanda une voix un peu tremblante.

Les policiers de l'université n'étaient certes pas taillés pour ce type d'événements.

- Vous avez dix minutes pour nous laisser le passage : on veut une voiture, moteur allumé, devant la porte. On part avec le prof en vous laissant le flic. Et si personne ne nous suit, on vous rendra le prof sain et sauf…

- Enfin… après avoir passé quand même un agréable moment avec lui…, murmura distinctement Samuel en fixant Charlie épouvanté droit dans les yeux.

Le professeur ne pouvait pas se méprendre sur le message qu'il voyait dans ce regard. Le souvenir des mains de cet homme sur lui le fit frissonner. C'était bien lui qui lui avait parlé durant tout son calvaire, lui qui avait osé les caresses indécentes dont le souvenir lui mettait le cœur au bord des lèvres, lui qui n'avait pas caché qu'il aurait aimé le violer. Il comprit que s'il sortait avec cet homme, il n'échapperait pas à cette abomination cette fois-ci et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

Il aurait voulu avoir la force de crier aux agents de ne pas céder, de donner l'assaut quitte à mettre sa vie en danger s'il le fallait. Il préférait mourir là, d'une balle, dans ce bureau, que d'être livré aux instincts bestiaux de cet homme avant d'être exécuté. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit : ces hommes le tueraient dès qu'ils n'auraient plus besoin de lui.

Perdu dans ses pensées effrayantes, il n'entendit pas le reste du dialogue entre Ackerman et les vigiles mais soudain il s'aperçut que le chef du gang avait cessé de parler, comme s'il avait obtenu un délai.

- Alors ? interrogea Samuel. Tu crois qu'ils vont faire ce qu'on leur demande ?

- Je présume qu'ils vont en référer au niveau supérieur. Ce ne sont pas de vrais flics alors…

- Ils vont peut-être avoir besoin d'un petit encouragement, intervint Stich. Une balle dans la tête du fèd et on le leur envoie, ça devrait leur prouver qu'on est sérieux non ?

- Non ! Pas encore… Je pense qu'ils vont nous envoyer quelqu'un qui saura prendre les bonnes décisions. Alors pour le moment on les garde tous les deux en vie ! D'ailleurs, regarde-donc où il en est…

Un instant il crut que son cousin allait le défier, mais celui-ci savait quand il valait mieux ne pas contrarier l'aîné et il se baissa vers Jazz, cherchant une impulsion dans son cou.

- Ouais… il vit encore, mais à mon avis il n'en a pas pour très longtemps si un toubib ne s'occupe pas de lui très vite.

- Très bien…. Ca va donner plus de poids à notre négociation. Si sa vie est en danger, ils seront plus pressés de le sortir de là et donc plus enclins à céder à nos demandes.

Charlie de son côté poussa un soupir de soulagement : le jeune agent était en vie ! Il n'osait l'espérer au vu du sang qui maculait désormais sa chemise et commençait à former une flaque sur le sol de son bureau.

- Vous devriez le laisser sortir…, articula-t-il d'une voix faible.

- Comment ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? questionna Samuel en se tournant vers lui.

Charlie sentit le sang quitter son corps : jamais personne n'avait eu à ce point le pouvoir de lui faire perdre son calme, de le terroriser d'un seul mot, d'un seul regard, sans même poser la main sur lui, au point que ses pensées s'entrechoquaient sans qu'il arrive à les aligner. Pourtant il se devait d'essayer de sauver la vie de l'agent fédéral.

- Vous devriez le laisser sortir. Ca compterait…

Un grand éclat de rire l'interrompit…

- Regardez-le ! Il tremble comme une feuille mais veut sauver la vie du gentil fédé qui est là… Pourtant il n'est pas très doué le pauvre… C'était bien lui qui était chargé de veiller sur toi non ? Pas l'inverse ?

Pendant que son frère se moquait ainsi, Samuel faisait le tour du bureau pour s'approcher de Charlie qui se rencogna plus encore dans son fauteuil à l'approche de son bourreau, cet homme qu'il avait pris pour le chef et dont il s'apercevait à présent qu'il n'avait été aux commandes que sur ce cas précis, sans doute parce que son sadisme le rendait le plus apte à organiser « l'entrevue ». Il tenta de reculer lorsque le criminel tendit la main vers lui, mais celui-ci bloqua son geste et sa main vint courir sur sa joue.

Charlie hoqueta et ferma les yeux, sentant sa peau se rétracter sous la caresse.

- Attends Jason… Peut-être que le professeur est prêt à nous offrir quelque chose en échange de la libération de son garde du corps pas très doué… Hein professeur ? Que nous offres-tu si on le laisse sortir maintenant ?

Charlie retint son souffle tandis que l'homme faisait courir ses doigts sur sa chemise, exactement comme Amita quelques minutes, quelques siècles, plus tôt. Mais l'effet n'était pas du tout le même et le mathématicien retint un gémissement en sentant les mains s'insinuer sous le tissu pour venir caresser sa peau encore meurtrie.

- Hé… On n'a pas le temps pour ça maintenant ! gronda Jason en s'approchant à son tour.

Samuel ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais à ce moment-là une voix venue de l'extérieur l'interrompit :

- Ackerman ! Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Ici l'agent Don Eppes du F.B.I. Relâchez vos otages immédiatement et sortez les mains en l'air, sinon nous donnons l'assaut !

Les trois hommes se regardèrent, brusquement en alerte : il n'était plus question de plaisanter ou de perdre du temps. Ils savaient que les minutes à venir allaient décider sinon de leur vie, du moins de leur liberté. Le F.B.I. était là et vraisemblablement le SWAT n'allait pas tarder non plus. Ils devaient partir très vite. Et l'aîné des Ackerman savait qu'il avait un atout non négligeable dans sa manche : celui qui menait les négociations était aussi le frère de son otage, et ça, c'était plutôt bon pour lui.

- Tiens donc… Ton grand frère…, sourit-il en s'adressant à Charlie. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'en suis pas étonné ?

Le premier mouvement de Charlie avait été le soulagement : Don était là ! Comme d'habitude il allait le sortir de ce piège ! Don ne le laisserait jamais tomber.

Et puis soudain il lui était revenu les menaces proférées à l'encontre de son frère et un gémissement d'épouvante lui monta aux lèvres : ces hommes risquaient de l'abattre, quitte à mourir eux-mêmes, rien que pour le plaisir de prouver au professeur qu'ils tenaient leurs promesses, eux.

- Agent Eppes ! cria Ackerman à travers la porte. Je crois que vous n'êtes pas en mesure de donner des ordres. On tient votre frère et un de vos hommes et si on n'a pas une voiture dans les cinq minutes, ça risque de très mal tourner pour eux.

- Comment vont-ils ? exigea Don.

- Le professeur va bien… pour le moment…

- Et l'agent Jazz ?

- Il aurait besoin d'un médecin assez vite. Vous devriez éviter de perdre du temps.

Don sentait l'affolement le gagner. Au moment où il arrivait sur le parking de l'université, il s'était rendu compte qu'une certaine panique régnait aux abords du bâtiment de mathématiques. Un mauvais pressentiment lui avait serré le cœur. Il avait interpellé un garde qui courait dans sa direction :

- F.B.I., avait-il dit en brandissant sa carte. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Des types on pris un de nos professeurs en otage…, avait balbutié l'homme, plus blanc que sa chemise d'uniforme.

Don n'avait pas eu besoin de plus de détails pour comprendre et son cœur avait chuté dans sa poitrine. Il était arrivé trop tard ! Tout en se hâtant vers le bâtiment, il avait appelé David, lui ordonnant de revenir au plus vite : il ne trouverait pas le gang Ackerman au nid.

Maintenant il était devant la porte du bureau et il avait peur comme jamais. Son petit frère était à l'intérieur, prisonnier de malfrats prêts à tout et il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Et il y avait Jazz, un agent sous sa responsabilité, qui, de l'aveu même du criminel, était sérieusement blessé. Il devait faire quelque chose ! Il devait sortir son frère de là ! C'était sa responsabilité !

Il jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à sa montre : David et les autres ne seraient pas là avant dix minutes au moins, le SWAT, prévenu, arriverait encore plus tard. Et apparemment Ackerman et ses complices n'avaient pas l'intention d'attendre si longtemps. Gagner du temps ! Bon sang ! Gagner du temps !

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de déclarer :

- Je vous propose un échange !

- Un échange ?

- Non… Don…

Charlie aurait voulu hurler mais ce n'était guère qu'un souffle qui passa ses lèvres. Il savait très bien à quel genre d'échange son frère pensait. Sa protestation ne fut évidemment pas perceptible du couloir, mais Samuel Ackerman, lui, l'entendit. Il se tourna vers lui avec un sourire qui lui fit comprendre que, lui aussi savait où Don voulait en venir, et qu'il s'en réjouissait. Cela ne fit que décupler sa peur : cet homme s'en prendrait à Don pour le simple plaisir de le faire souffrir, lui, Charlie, qui n'avait pas su tenir sa langue !

Inconscient des affres que traversaient son cadet, Don continuait :

- Moi contre l'agent Jazz. J'entre, je l'aide à sortir et je reste avec vous…

- Pas question qu'il entre ! souffla Stich qui semblait un peu agité.

Jason, lui, semblait réfléchir à la proposition. Deux otages en bonne santé valait mieux qu'un seul valide et l'autre à demi-mort…

- Sam ? demanda-t-il en interrogeant son frère du regard.

- Ca pourrait être amusant, rétorqua le cadet, un sourire sadique sur le visage.

L'aîné sourit à son tour. Oui… Ca pourrait être amusant de tenir ce flic entre les mains, surtout ce flic-là qui leur avait bien souvent mis des bâtons dans les roues. Et avec son petit frère dans la ligne de mire, il ne ferait pas le malin.

- D'accord… Vous contre lui…

Charlie essaya de nouveau de protester, de hurler à son frère de ne pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup, mais ses cordes vocales semblaient lui refuser tout service.

- Vous venez sans arme, évidemment…, continua le malfrat.

- D'accord… Ouvrez-moi.

- Un instant.

Il eut un autre regard vers son frère et celui-ci comprit sans qu'il ait besoin de dire un mot. Il passa rapidement derrière Charlie, le força à se lever et, le maintenant d'un bras douloureusement serré autour de son cou, il pressa son arme contre sa tempe. Le mathématicien ferma les yeux, s'efforçant de lutter contre la panique qui menaçait de le dominer.

- Que ce soit bien clair agent Eppes. Mon frère a son arme braquée sur la tête du tien ! A la moindre entourloupe de ta part il est mort !

- Il n'y a pas de piège, rétorqua Don.

- D'accord… Ouvre, ordonna Jason à Stich.

Celui-ci hésita, parut sur le point de dire quelque chose, puis, devant le regard implacable de son cousin, il céda.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Don, en chemise, les bras levés à hauteur d'épaule pour montrer qu'il n'était pas une menace.

Charlie avait ouvert les yeux et Don put lire toute sa peur, tout son désarroi dans ceux-ci. Il s'efforça de le réconforter du regard, même si la vision de son cadet, retenu par un criminel, une arme sur la tempe, faisait presque se dérober ses jambes sous lui. S'efforçant de se détourner du spectacle traumatisant, Don s'approcha de son agent, cherchant rapidement un pouls :

- Il est vivant je t'ai dit…, grommela Jason. Alors tu le sors d'ici vite fait avant que je ne vous garde tous les trois.

Don saisit le jeune homme sous les aisselles et le tira vers le couloir. Dès qu'il lui eut fait passer le seuil, Ackerman, qui se tenait derrière le battant, ferma la porte, les enfermant tous les cinq dans le bureau.

- Stich, tu le fouilles ! ordonna l'aîné en pointant son arme sur Don qui ne bougeait pas.

Il avait de nouveau les yeux rivés sur son frère et celui-ci tentait de lire le message qu'il semblait vouloir lui faire parvenir. Des encouragements, certes, mais aussi…

Il se souvenait de cette expression. Don l'avait eu vingt six ans auparavant lorsqu'un jour ils s'étaient trouvés confrontés à deux petites brutes de dix ans qui prenaient régulièrement Charlie comme souffre-douleur. Don était intervenu plusieurs fois pour défendre son cadet, parvenant toujours à l'arracher à ses tourmenteurs, deux sales gosses plus bêtes que méchants qui n'admettait pas que le gamin de trois ans plus jeune qu'eux réussisse systématiquement mieux. Mais ce jour-là, l'un des gamins avait amené ses frères aînés, deux voyous de treize et quinze ans qui se jetèrent sur Don. Celui-ci avait plié sous le choc : il avait beau être vif et plutôt fort pour ses douze ans, il n'était pas de taille. C'est alors qu'il avait eu ce regard qui disait à son frère : « Tous les deux on peut s'en sortir mon pote. Il suffit juste que tu te battes aussi. Ensemble on peut réussir ! » Et Charlie s'était jeté dans la bataille avec toute la rage qu'il avait retenue durant des mois. Il avait saisi la batte de base-ball que Don avait laissé échapper et s'était rué sur les agresseurs de celui-ci avec un cri où se mêlait la terreur et la colère, survolté par une impression d'invulnérabilité qui avait annihilé toutes ses craintes et fait sauter toutes ses barrières. Il avait fallu que Don l'arrête sinon il aurait sans doute blessé sérieusement les petites brutes qui ne s'étaient plus jamais attaquées à lui.

Aujourd'hui Don lui donnait le même ordre : « Bats-toi frangin ! Ne te laisse pas faire ! Ne laisse pas la peur te bouffer ! »

Il vit Sitch s'approcher de Don pour le fouiller et comprit qu'il devait agir sur le champ. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, sa main agrippa violemment le bras qui l'étouffait en même temps qu'il lançait sa tête en arrière. Samuel ne s'attendait pas à ce geste et il poussa un hurlement de souffrance quand l'arrière du crâne de Charlie heurta son nez, le brisant net. Un peu sonné par son geste, Charlie sentit la prise sur sa gorge se relâcher et aussitôt, mettant en œuvre les leçons du F.B.I., il tourna la tête vers le pli du coude de son agresseur, saisit le bras à deux mains et se dégagea tout en envoyant son coude dans l'estomac de l'homme qui se plia en deux.

L'attaque du mathématicien surprit totalement les deux autres criminels qui mirent une fraction de seconde à réagir, fraction de seconde que Don mit à profit pour se baisser et saisir son arme de secours, passée dans son étui de cheville. Roulant sur le dos, il fit feu sur Stich, le plus proche de lui, touchant son bras armé qui laissa échapper le pistolet. Puis il dirigea son arme vers Samuel : celui-ci était trop proche de Charlie, il devait impérativement l'empêcher de reprendre le contrôle sur lui.

Samuel s'était courbé en deux sous le coup reçu à l'estomac. Son esprit battait un peu la campagne. Son nez brisé laissait échapper des flots de sang. Puis soudain une rage homicide le saisit : ce petit prof de rien avait osé se rebeller ! Pire ! Il l'avait eu par surprise, lui qui se vantait de ne pas se faire avoir facilement. Il n'y avait qu'une sanction à ce geste.

Charlie s'éloignait de lui en titubant un peu sous l'effet de la peur et il leva son arme, visant le dos du mathématicien. Il n'eut pas le temps d'appuyer sur la détente : une balle le heurta à la gorge et il s'effondra, cherchant vainement à reprendre son souffle. Sa dernière pensée fut qu'il s'était fait avoir par un minable professeur de mathématiques… Bon sang ! C'était…. La mort le prit avant qu'il ne puisse trouver le mot qui lui manquait.

- Sam !

Ackerman vit tomber son frère. Il tourna son arme vers l'agent du F.B.I. en même temps que celui-ci, désormais tranquille pour son cadet, retournait son attention sur lui.

Bon Dieu ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas écouté Stich ? Pourquoi s'était-il cru plus fort que ce maudit fédéral ? Parce qu'il tenait son frère ? Parce que jamais il n'aurait pensé que le prof, visiblement terrorisé, risquerait un geste pour se défendre ? Il avait gravement sous-estimé l'entente et l'affection entre ces deux là ! Mais il allait rectifié les choses tout de suite !

Il tira au moment où une balle le percutait à l'épaule droite, lui faisant lâcher son arme. Il s'effondra en poussant un cri de douleur.

A ce moment-là, la porte du bureau fut enfoncée et plusieurs agents se ruèrent à l'intérieur, David en tête, les armes brandies. Très vite ils constatèrent qu'ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire qu'a appeler les secours.

Charlie restait prostré derrière son bureau, le souffle court, les oreilles bourdonnant, n'arrivant pas à maitriser ses tremblements.

- Charlie… Charlie… ça va…

Il leva des yeux incertains vers la voix qui lui parlait et reconnut Colby, le visage pâle. Il tenta de reprendre ses esprits, de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

- Oui… Je…

Et puis soudain l'anomalie le frappa de plein fouet : pourquoi était-ce Colby qui s'inquiétait de lui ? Normalement Don aurait dû être là, Don aurait dû le prendre dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui en lui murmurant que tout irait bien, qu'il était sauvé…

- Don !

Il se redressa brusquement et chercha son frère des yeux.

- Noooooon !

Eperdu il se précipita vers son aîné qui gisait au sol, Liz et David s'empressant autour de lui, tandis que les autres agents passaient les menottes à Jason Ackerman et Steven Stich, ayant tout de suite vu que, là où il était, Samuel Ackerman ne répondait plus de la justice des hommes.

- Non… Donnie… Non, non, non…., psalmodiait le mathématicien en se jetant auprès du corps.

Ils avaient gagné finalement ! Ils avaient mis leurs menaces à exécution ! Ils lui avaient pris son frère. Tout ça c'était sa faute, sa faute, sa faute !

- Charlie… Charlie…

Une voix faible qui l'appelait, une main qui venait se poser sur la sienne, l'arrachèrent à la folie dans laquelle il se noyait. Il leva ses yeux pleins de larmes et s'aperçut que Don le regardait. Il était pâle, ses traits étaient figés de douleur, mais il le regardait, il lui souriait même d'un sourire certes un peu contraint, mais un sourire quand même !

- Oh Donnie… Donnie… J'ai cru que…

Il explosa en sanglots tandis que son frère chuchotait :

- T'inquiète frangin… Ca va aller… Tu ne crois pas que ces minables allaient m'avoir non ? Je croyais t'avoir déjà dit une fois qu'ensemble on était invincibles.

Il renifla, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, honteux de se donner ainsi en spectacle, inquiet de l'opinion que son frère allait avoir de lui.

- Invincibles… Pas tant que ça…, tenta-t-il de plaisanter en s'efforçant de détourner le regard de la tâche rouge qui s'élargissait sur le flan de son frère.

- Oh ça… Juste un petit accroc à ma tunique… On va vite réparer ça, répondit Don, tentant de distraire son frère de sa peur.

David appuya un peu plus fort sur la blessure pour empêcher le sang de couler et il gémit malgré lui. Charlie pâlit encore un peu plus, ce qu'il aurait cru impossible tant il était déjà blafard.

- Donnie…

- Ca va Charlie… C'est juste que… David est une brute !

Celui-ci lui sourit à son tour, sans parvenir à dissiper les rides d'inquiétude qui barraient son front.

- Et toi tu es une tête brûlée ! Depuis quand on entre dans une pièce où se trouvent trois criminels armés et dangereux hein ?

- Depuis que son équipe est trop lente pour être là à temps, attaqua Don en guise de défense.

- Don tu aurais pu…

- David ! coupa Don, comprenant très bien ce qu'allait dire son adjoint et ne voulant surtout pas qu'il le dise devant Charlie déjà bien assez perturbé comme ça, on les a eu non ?

- Ouais… N'empêche que…

L'agent ne finit pas sa phrase. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment. Et puis il comprenait ce qui avait motivé l'action de Don. Celui-ci ne pourrait jamais rester calme et respecter la procédure quand une vie était en jeu, à fortiori si cette vie était celle de son petit frère.

De toute façon, l'arrivée des ambulanciers l'empêcha de continuer cette conversation, quand bien même il l'aurait envisagé. Jazz avait déjà été évacué sur l'hôpital et les nouveaux venus se concentrèrent sur Don tandis que deux de leurs collègues s'occupaient des criminels menottés dans un coin de la pièce.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'agent était sanglé sur une civière et Charlie, en état de choc, fut invité à l'accompagner à l'hôpital. Au moment où il quittait la pièce, il entendit un cri et reçut Amita contre lui.

- Oh Charlie… J'ai eu si peur… pleurait-elle.

Elle s'aperçut alors que le mathématicien ne réagissait pas à son étreinte, ne croisait pas son regard. Alarmée elle interrogea Colby :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il est blessé ?

- Non… Il est choqué simplement, répondit Colby. Amita… Est-ce que vous pouvez prévenir Alan ?

- Mais… Je veux aller avec eux… Comment va Don ? s'inquiéta-t-elle soudain.

- Ca devrait aller. Je les accompagne.

- Je veux venir aussi.

- Amita. Ils ne vous prendront pas en plus dans l'ambulance. Allez chercher Alan et rejoignez-nous à l'hôpital.

Sur ces mots, il courut pour rejoindre les ambulanciers qui avaient continué leur route, poussant la civière à laquelle Charlie était accroché, les yeux rivés sur Don qui l'encourageait du regard, conscient qu'en cet instant précis, il était la seule chose qui retenait son frère de basculer dans l'hystérie.

Lorsqu'ils eurent disparus, Amita resta un instant désemparée puis elle s'efforça de maîtriser le tremblement de ses mains. Colby avait raison : elle serait plus utile en allant prévenir Alan qu'en restant aux côtés de Charlie qui, pour le moment, n'avait besoin que de s'assurer que son frère était en vie.

Elle se détourna rapidement pour regagner son bureau afin d'y prendre les clés de sa voiture : plus vite elle préviendrait Alan, plus vite elle retrouverait Charlie.

_(à suivre)_


	15. Chapitre 15 : De l'angoisse

Déjà l'avant dernier chapitre : merci à Anon5, Yumi-Chan, AmbreOnyx, Ryhn et Lily de leurs messages.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15 : De l'angoisse<strong>

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Alan, ça va aller…

Alan jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme qui tentait ainsi de le rasséréner et ne répondit pas. Si elle avait voulu le rassurer, alors il aurait fallu que sa voix soit un peu plus convaincante que ça, que son teint soit un peu moins pâle et que ses mains cessent de trembler malgré elle.

Le patriarche des Eppes reporta son attention sur la route sans mot dire. Des pensées toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Après ce qu'il avait subi, fallait-il que Charlie soit de nouveau malmené par ses ravisseurs ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas pressenti le drame ? Et si Don était grièvement blessé ? Si… Non ! Ca il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer, il n'avait pas le droit même de commencer à le penser.

Don allait s'en sortir ! Il était fort ! C'était Don, son Donnie, celui qui était toujours là pour aider les autres. Mais qui était là pour lui ? chuchotait une petite voix agaçante dans un coin de son esprit. Et s'il en avait assez justement de toujours soutenir les uns et les autres en s'oubliant ? S'il en avait par-dessus la tête de passer toujours après son frère, de toujours le protéger comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants ? S'il aspirait maintenant à un repos bien mérité ?

- Non, pas Donnie.

Une main se posa sur les siennes, crispées sur ses genoux et il s'aperçut qu'il avait parlé à voix haute. Il releva les yeux vers Amita qui tenait le volant de la main gauche et recouvrait les siennes de la droite comme pour le rassurer et se rassurer en même temps.

- Don va s'en sortir, forcément ! dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle s'efforçait de rendre ferme.

Il fallait qu'il s'en sorte. C'était indispensable. D'abord parce que sa disparition creuserait un vide insupportable dans leur vie et qu'Alan savait qu'elle le conduirait un peu plus rapidement vers la tombe. Mais aussi parce que Charlie ne survivrait pas sans lui. Déjà dans d'autres conditions la mort de son frère avait de grandes chances de lui être insupportable, mais dans celles-ci, quoi qu'on lui dise il serait la proie d'une culpabilité qui finirait par le faire basculer dans la folie ou dans la mort.

Amita reposa sa main sur le volant, se concentrant sur sa conduite. Ce n'était certes pas le moment d'avoir un accident ! Unis dans la même inquiétude, les deux occupants du véhicule sentait celle-ci croître au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de l'hôpital.

Enfin elle arrêta sa voiture sur le parking des urgences et Alan en jaillit aussi vite que le lui permettait son âge et ses jambes flageolantes d'angoisse. Ils se précipitèrent à la réception :

- Je suis Alan Eppes. Mes fils ont été admis ici et…

- Alan !

Le père se retourna vers la voix qui l'interpelait et soupira d'aise en reconnaissant Colby. Cela allait lui simplifier les choses et surtout il allait avoir des nouvelles récentes de ses garçons.

- Colby ! Comment vont-ils ? Don…

- Venez par ici Alan et calmez-vous. Don est en chirurgie mais les médecins disent qu'il va s'en sortir.

Un double soupir de soulagement s'échappa des deux poitrines avant qu'Amita n'interroge à son tour, prenant Alan de vitesse :

- Et Charlie ?

Un léger voile passa sur le visage de Colby, que ne manqua pas de déceler le père du mathématicien qui scrutait attentivement l'agent pour ne pas rater le moindre signe d'un possible mensonge ou d'une possible demi-vérité qu'il lui débiterait pour le protéger. Mais il avait besoin d'entendre la vérité, quelle qu'elle soit. D'ailleurs Colby dut le comprendre car son hésitation fut très courte, presqu'imperceptible et si Alan n'avait pas eu son attention exacerbée par l'angoisse, il ne l'aurait sans doute même pas perçue.

- Charlie était en état de choc lorsqu'il a quitté Calsci. Il semblait agir de manière totalement machinale, se contentant de rester rivé aux côtés de Don. Arrivé ici les médecins ont voulu emmener son frère pour l'examiner et…

- … quoi ? interrogea Amita pâle d'angoisse.

- Il a fait une véritable crise de panique. Il était à la fois affolé et agressif et rien de ce qu'on pouvait lui dire ne semblait l'atteindre.

- Mais Don n'a pas réussi à…, commença Alan.

Colby lui jeta un regard gêné : il aurait préféré passer certains détails sous silence.

- Don avait perdu connaissance quelques minutes avant d'arriver à l'hôpital.

- Quoi ? Mais… S'il s'est évanoui c'est que…

- Non… Il avait perdu pas mal de sang et il souffrait. C'est ce qui a provoqué son malaise. Mais ses constantes restaient correctes et, comme je vous l'ai dit, le chirurgien ne semble pas inquiet.

- Ne semble… Mais il n'est pas complètement sûr n'est-ce pas ?

- Alan… Il ne pourra être sûr qu'après l'intervention. Mais il m'a assuré que tout devrait bien se passer.

- Devrait…

Alan laissa tomber le mot avec une sorte de colère. Il n'avait pas besoin de conditionnel. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était des certitudes qu'on lui dise que tout ALLAIT bien se passer, que le chirurgien n'ETAIT pas inquiet, qu'on le conforte dans la certitude que Don allait se remettre, qu'il n'était pas en danger, qu'ils allaient très vite oublier cet épisode traumatisant.

- Et Charlie ? reprit Amita, concentrée sur l'état de son fiancé.

Le père des garçons lui jeta un regard presque hostile : Charlie ! Charlie ! Charlie ! Depuis sa naissance on aurait dit qu'il n'y avait plus que lui qui comptait. Et Don dans tout ça ? C'était lui qui avait reçu une balle ! Lui qui était en chirurgie ! Lui qui peut-être…

« STOP ! lança la voix de la raison dans sa tête. Ca ne sert à rien de penser au pire. Les médecins savent ce qu'ils disent. S'ils ne sont pas trop inquiets tu ne dois pas l'être non plus. Et Amita a raison de s'inquiéter de Charlie, parce que pour le moment il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire pour Don, ni les uns ni les autres. Et quoi que tu puisses ressentir actuellement, tu sais très bien que Charlie n'est pas responsable et qu'il est autant ton fils que Don. »

Il passa une main fatiguée sur son visage, s'en voulant de cette seconde de réaction provoquée par un trop plein d'émotions. Depuis qu'il savait ce qu'avait enduré Charlie, il vivait dans une tension perpétuelle, horrifié de ce qui s'était produit, angoissé de ce qui pourrait arriver : son petit garçon si sensible se remettrait-il de cette nuit d'horreur ? Les malfrats allaient-ils s'en prendre à lui de nouveau ? Et aujourd'hui la nouvelle des événements l'avait fait atteindre le point culminant de cette angoisse. Les mêmes questions auxquelles s'ajoutaient toutes celles sur l'état de Don, l'évolution de ses blessures et d'autres tout aussi obsédantes qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête douloureuse. De là cette réaction épidermique à une question légitime.

Il s'aperçut qu'Amita et Colby le fixaient d'un air inquiet et comprit qu'il se devait de les rassurer : non il ne s'effondrerait pas. Du moins pas tant que ses enfants auraient besoin de lui.

- Où est Charlie ? demanda-t-il alors à son tour.

Qu'au moins il soit rassuré sur le sort d'un de ses garçons !

- Il a fallu le maîtriser et le sédater.

- Oh mon Dieu ! s'écria Amita en portant ses mains tremblantes à son visage.

- Mais ça va aller…, s'empressa de terminer Colby. Selon les médecins il ne devrait pas tarder à reprendre conscience.

- Où est-il ? réitéra Alan.

- On vient de le transporter dans une chambre du service de chirurgie.

- De chirurgie ? Mais… Il est blessé ? s'effraya le père.

- Non. Je leur ai simplement dit que le meilleur moyen pour qu'il reste calme était qu'il puisse s'assurer que son frère allait bien. On l'a monté dans la chambre où on installera Don dès qu'il sera sorti de réanimation.

- Comment ça en réanimation ?

Cette fois-ci le ton d'Alan était complètement affolé et Colby se gifla mentalement d'être si peu capable d'expliquer clairement les choses. Il aurait aimé que Liz ou David soient à ses côtés, mais les deux agents, ainsi que Nikki, qui en l'occurrence n'aurait pas été d'une grande aide, étant encore plus maladroite que lui dans ce genre de situation, avaient été requis ailleurs. David devait rester à l'université pour les constats avec les services scientifiques afin de déterminer les circonstances de la mort de Samuel Ackerman et faire en sorte que Don n'ait pas d'ennuis à la suite de ce décès. Nikki et Liz avaient accompagné Jason et Stich à l'hôpital où ils devaient être examinés avant, si possible, de les ramener dans les locaux du F.B.I. pour un interrogatoire qui se conclurait par leur emprisonnement dans une cellule dont, pour sa part, Colby aurait bien jeté la clé.

- Rassurez-vous Alan. C'est la procédure normale de chirurgie. Vous savez bien qu'on surveille les patients le temps que leurs constantes soient satisfaisantes. Je crois qu'en fait j'aurais dû dire : salle de réveil…, s'excusa l'agent.

Un profond soupir de soulagement échappa à Alan qui, l'espace d'un instant, avait eu l'impression qu'on lui avait menti sur l'état réel de son fils aîné. S'efforçant de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur, il demanda :

- On peut le voir ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Je descendais justement voir si vous étiez arrivés afin de vous emmener à sa chambre.

Guidés par Colby, Alan et Amita se dirigèrent à pas pressés vers la chambre où se reposait Charlie.

Charlie reprenait conscience doucement. Pendant une fraction de secondes il se sentit bien. Puis, presqu'immédiatement, la sensation qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'horrible le submergea. Désespérément il chercha dans ses souvenirs…

- Donnie !

Le mathématicien se dressa sur son lit, les yeux écarquillés, le corps tendu comme un arc, la bouche ouverte sur un hurlement d'angoisse qui ne franchit pas ses lèvres.

- Charlie… Charlie… tout va bien fiston.

- Charlie, ça va aller.

Deux voix réconfortantes le ramenèrent définitivement à la réalité. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Alan et Amita qui se tenaient de chaque côté de son lit.

- Papa ? Amita ?

Durant un instant, il se sentit réconforté par leur présence puis soudain l'angoisse déferla à nouveau sur lui :

- Donnie… Comment va Donnie ?... Papa !

Alan sentit son cœur se serrer : cette voix, ce cri, c'étaient ceux d'un enfant qui perd pied et qui appelle à l'aide celui qui a toujours veillé sur lui. Il posa les mains sur les épaules de Charlie, le forçant à s'allonger doucement avant de passer une main rassurante sur son front en sueur, chassant les boucles brunes qui s'y étaient collées.

- Ton frère va aller bien, dit-il. On va l'amener dans quelque temps.

- Il va aller bien ? Vraiment ?

- Vraiment oui. Il est sorti de chirurgie. Le médecin nous a dit que la balle n'avait touché aucun organe vital. Ils ont eu un peu de difficultés à l'extraire et Don a perdu pas mal de sang. Mais ça va aller. Il va juste falloir prendre garde à une possible infection parce que l'intestin a été perforé. Mais le chirurgien est confiant : la plaie a été débridée, nettoyée, et ton frère est solide. Tout va bien se passer.

- C'est vrai ? Tu ne me racontes pas d'histoires ?

- Charlie… Crois-tu que je te mentirais sur ce point ? s'offusqua Alan.

Il sentit le corps de son fils se détendre soudain tandis que celui-ci murmurait :

- Non… Non… Je sais que tu ne me mentirais pas…

Il ferma les yeux un moment murmurant, comme pour lui-même, comme pour s'en convaincre :

- Ca va aller… Donnie va bien aller…

Amita et Alan échangèrent un regard mi- inquiet, mi-attendri. Puis la jeune femme déposa un baiser léger sur le front de son fiancé :

- Charlie, je reviens vite… Je dois aller prévenir les autres que tu vas bien. Larry est sur les charbons ardents.

Charlie ouvrit les yeux et se contenta d'acquiescer du regard, comme s'il était incapable d'articuler un mot tant il restait sous le coup de la frayeur qui l'avait paralysé. Lorsque la jeune femme eut quitté la chambre, Alan se retrouva seul avec son fils. Colby, rassuré sur l'état de Don, était allé prêter main forte à ses collègues, prévenant Alan qu'ils passeraient sans doute tous dès le lendemain matin pour rendre visite aux deux patients, qui risquaient de n'avoir de patients que le terme médical d'ailleurs, avait-il ajouté dans une tentative de détendre l'atmosphère qui avait atteint son but, un sourire amusé fleurissant sur les lèvres crispées d'Alan et d'Amita.

Néanmoins ils ne seraient totalement rassurés que quand Charlie aurait repris connaissance et que Don serait près d'eux aussi.

- Papa… Je suis désolé…

La voix de Charlie sortit Alan de ses pensées et, incrédule, il reporta son attention sur son cadet.

- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles Charlie ?

- Don a été blessé à cause de moi.

- Charlie ! Tu t'enlèves ça de la tête tout de suite ! Don n'a pas été blessé à cause de toi mais à cause de criminels qui s'en sont pris à toi.

- Si je n'avais rien dit…

- Si tu n'avais rien dit des gens seraient morts Charlie. Tu étais prêt à vivre avec ça ?

- Mais c'est mon frère qui a failli mourir parce que j'ai parlé ! Est-ce que sa vie a moins de valeur que celles d'étrangers ?

- Charlie… Arrête ! Tu as tout faux et tu le sais. Ton frère n'accepterait jamais que la moindre vie soit sacrifiée à la sienne… C'est pour ça qu'il a choisi ce métier : pour faire le bien, aider les autres. Crois-tu qu'il pourrait se pardonner d'apprendre que, pour le protéger, d'autres personnes sont mortes ? Crois-tu qu'il aurait pu te pardonner de ne pas lui parler ?

- Mais… à cause de moi…

- Pas à cause de toi fils ! Ces hommes ont choisi leur voie et ils en ont payé le prix.

- Mais il s'est sacrifié pour moi. Il est entré dans cette pièce, et ils ont tiré sur lui…

- C'était son choix Charlie. Tu es son petit frère, il ne pourrait pas supporter qu'on te fasse du mal.

- Quitte à se sacrifier pour moi ?

- Oui.

- C'est injuste papa !

- Qu'est-ce qui est injuste ?

- Il me donne tant, tellement souvent, depuis toujours. Et moi je ne fais jamais rien pour lui. Il est toujours là pour moi et je ne lui attire que des ennuis. A plusieurs reprises il a été blessé à cause de moi, j'ai failli lui faire perdre son travail, sa pension, et maintenant…

Alan posa la main sur celle de son fils, le forçant à le regarder bien en face :

- Alors maintenant tu vas m'écouter attentivement Charles Edouard Eppes avant de continuer de débiter une litanie de bêtises qui mériterait que je te flanque mon pied aux fesses si tu étais dans une autre position ! Jamais Don n'a été blessé à cause de toi.

Il continua plus fort, serrant la main de son garçon pour l'empêcher de protester :

- JAMAIS. Certes tes calculs l'ont parfois mis dans des situations dangereuses qui ont à l'occasion abouti à des blessures. Mais sans tes calculs, il aurait tôt ou tard été face aux mêmes dangers. Et loin de lui être inutile, ton aide lui a été précieuse depuis toutes ces années. Il adore travailler avec toi et tu sais bien que ce ne serait pas le cas si tu ne lui apportais pas une aide précieuse. Tu as toujours été là pour lui Charlie, comme il a toujours été là pour toi, comme je serai toujours là pour vous deux. Il y a des choses comme ça qui ne changeront jamais. Alors certes parfois la vie vous envoie des avertissements, comme aujourd'hui mais c'est aussi ces moments-là qui vous permettent de mesurer l'affection que l'on vous porte.

Il se tut un instant, semblant vouloir laisser à son fils la possibilité d'argumenter. Mais le mathématicien se contentait de le fixer d'un regard où brillaient quelques larmes :

- Don n'aurait pas pu agir autrement qu'il l'a fait aujourd'hui, parce que sans toi il serait perdu, parce que, s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose dans ce bureau, il n'aurait jamais pu se le pardonner. Et je suis sûr qu'il préfère mille fois endurer une blessure que de te voir, toi, être blessé.

- Ce n'est pas pour autant que c'est juste, s'entêta Charlie.

- Mais qui a dit que la vie était juste fiston ? Quoi que tu dises, quoi que tu fasses, tu seras toujours le petit frère de Don, celui qu'il a pris dans ses bras quelques semaines avant ses cinq ans. Si tu avais pu voir son air fier à ce moment-là ! Ta mère et moi nous avons tout de suite su que quiconque se mettrait sur ta route le trouverait sur la sienne. Au moment précis où il a posé son regard sur toi, nous avons été certains qu'il veillerait toujours sur le petit frère que nous venions de lui offrir. Et ça ne s'est jamais démenti depuis.

Alors que Charlie ouvrait la bouche pour une remarque ou une nouvelle protestation, Alan ne le saurait jamais, la porte s'ouvrit sur les brancardiers poussant le lit dans lequel reposait Don.

Les deux hommes fixèrent leur regard sur la forme qui gisait dans les draps. Don avait les yeux fermés, il était pâle et une canule nasale était accrochée à son visage tandis qu'une ligne intraveineuse fixée au dos de sa main gauche lui apportait les médicaments dont il avait besoin, mêlés à du sérum qui le réhydratait. Son index était passé dans un doigtier qui indiquait ses constantes.

Après avoir vérifié les appareils, les infirmiers prirent rapidement congé tandis que le médecin entrait à son tour :

- Il va bien ? questionna Charlie d'une voix angoissée.

- Oui. Tout va bien. Il a repris conscience il y a vingt minutes et il était cohérent quoiqu'un peu léthargique ce qui est tout à fait normal. Ses constantes sont bonnes et il ne montre aucun signe d'infection. On lui a retiré la sonde urinaire et je pense pouvoir ôter l'oxygène d'ici une heure ou deux.

- Il est si pâle ! s'inquiéta le mathématicien.

- C'est normal. Il a tout de même perdu beaucoup de sang et subi une intervention chirurgicale qui n'est pas anodine.

- Mais ça va aller ? demanda à son tour Alan en s'approchant du lit de son fils pour prendre sa main dans la sienne.

- Oui… Nous allons le garder deux ou trois jours, le temps de nous assurer que la plaie cicatrise et qu'il ne développe aucune infection. Mais je ne suis pas inquiet.

- Merci docteur, dit Alan alors que le praticien quittait la chambre. Dieu merci ! Il va aller bien, reprit-il en fixant son regard sur Charlie comme pour l'en convaincre.

Le mathématicien en effet était alarmé par la pâleur de son frère et il avait du mal à croire aux déclarations du chirurgien.

- Papa… Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

- Tu as entendu le médecin comme moi Charlie.

- Oui, mais si…

- Non ! Ne commence pas ! Pas de si, pas de mais, pas de conjectures inutiles. Don va aller bien !

- Ecoute un peu ce qu'on te dit, tête de mule…

La voix faible mais ferme de Don les fit sursauter tous les deux.

- Donnie… Comment vas-tu mon ange ?

Alan ne sut pas si la grimace qu'arbora alors son fils était due à la douleur ou à la réaction à ce surnom un peu trop « câlin » à son gré.

- J'ai déjà été mieux…, chuchota-t-il en prenant une légère inspiration pour tenter de maîtriser la douleur.

- Tu as mal ? s'inquiéta Charlie, cherchant des yeux la sonnette pour appeler l'infirmière.

- Charlie… j'ai pris une balle au cas où tu l'ignorerais.

- Oui… Je suis désolé Don…

- Oh non ! pitié ! Ca ne va pas recommencer ! Papa… dis-moi qu'il ne se sent pas responsable de…

Alan eut une moue désabusée :

- Tu connais ton frère…

Don ferma les yeux un instant puis les rouvrit. Il tourna la tête pour fixer son frère :

- Et toi comment tu vas Charlie ?

La question prit le mathématicien de court.

- Comment ça comment je vais ? C'est toi qui est blessé et…

Il s'interrompit en voyant une nouvelle grimace de douleur déformer les traits las de son frère. Ce n'était pas le moment de polémiquer.

- Je vais bien, admit-il.

- Alors tout va bien, sourit Don en refermant les yeux avec accablement. Et Charlie…

- Oui ?

- Tu n'es responsable de rien frangin tu m'entends… De rien du tout…

Avant que le cadet ait pu répondre, une infirmière entrait. Elle vit tout de suite que le patient souffrait et injecta un produit dans le fil de la perfusion. Très vite les traits de Don se détendirent et il plongea dans un sommeil réparateur.

Même s'il n'en avait pas envie, Alan dut se résigner à quitter ses fils, les heures de visite étant largement dépassées. Il n'avait dû son autorisation à rester plus longtemps qu'à l'insistance de Colby et à l'appartenance de Don au F.B.I. Maintenant qu'il était rassuré sur le sort de ses garçons, il devait rentrer chez lui prendre un peu de sommeil. De toute façon il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour eux. Charlie devait sortir dans la journée du lendemain et il devait lui apporter des vêtements.

Amita était revenue dans la chambre juste le temps d'embrasser son fiancé et de s'assurer que Don allait le mieux possible. Puis ils prirent congé du mathématicien qui se laissa à son tour doucement glisser dans le sommeil, bercé par le souffle de son frère. Don était là, près de lui… Il ne pouvait rien lui arriver.

_(à suivre)_


	16. Chapitre 16: Un entretien à coeur ouvert

**Chapitre 16 : Un entretien à cœur ouvert**

Don s'étira doucement et gémit : une douleur fulgurante traversait son côté.

- Don… ca va ? Attends, j'appelle l'infirmière.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Charlie assis sur le bord de son lit, sa main sur la sienne, ses yeux inquiets rivés sur lui tandis que son autre main se tendait vers le bouton d'appel. Aussitôt les événements lui revinrent en mémoire… Il s'aperçut que le soleil inondait la chambre : c'était déjà le matin.

- Vous avez sonné ?

L'infirmière se tenait à la porte.

- Oui, mon frère souffre. Est-ce que vous pouvez lui donner quelque chose ? s'enquit Charlie.

- Vous avez mal agent Eppes ? demanda la jeune femme en entrant dans la chambre.

« Bien sûr qu'il a mal espèce de conne ! se retint de clamer Charlie, furieux qu'elle ne semble pas tenir compte de son avis. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? On lui a tiré une balle dans le flanc ! »

La main de Don sur la sienne l'empêcha de laisser fuser la remarque acerbe qui lui montait aux lèvres. Il comprit que son frère savait ce qui lui traversait la tête et lui demandait, par son geste, de ne pas réagir.

- Un peu…, répondait Don dans le même temps tout en lui adressant un regard d'avertissement.

Charlie le fusilla des yeux. S'il avouait souffrir « un peu », ça voulait sans doute dire qu'il endurait un vrai supplice.

- Vous pouvez lui donner quelque chose ? répéta-t-il.

L'infirmière était en train de consulter le dossier médical de Don et le mathématicien piaffait littéralement sur place. Comment pouvait-elle le laisser ainsi sans agir ? Pourtant sa raison lui disait qu'elle ne faisait que son travail et qu'elle le faisait très correctement en vérifiant les prescriptions du médecin, l'heure de la dernière injection d'antalgiques et la quantité de produit reçue par Don avant de décider ce qu'elle devait lui administrer. Une surdose de médicaments n'arrangerait pas son état.

S'étant assurée que le laps de temps minimal entre chaque administration de calmants avait été respecté, elle injecta une nouvelle dose dans le fil de la perfusion après avoir pris les constantes de son patient. Puis elle pris congé, remerciée du bout des lèvres par Charlie qui restait focalisé sur son frère, heureux de voir son visage se détendre.

- Le médecin fait sa visite dans une demi-heure, précisa-t-elle en quittant la pièce. Vous penserez à lui dire si la douleur persiste surtout.

« Ben non ! Bien sûr ! Il est trop bête pour penser à ca ! » fulmina Charlie à cette information qui lui semblait bien inutile. Quelle absurdité de dire à quelqu'un de penser à faire savoir qu'il souffre !

- Tu n'as pas été très aimable, lui reprocha Don lorsque la porte fut refermée.

- Elle m'énerve, se contenta de grommeler Charlie en reportant son attention sur son frère.

Son visage était détendu et il semblait moins pâle.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il, se reprochant in-petto l'absurdité de sa question.

- Mais oui… ça va… Arrête de t'en faire. Et toi, ça va ?

Il regarda son frère comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

- Moi ? Je te signale que c'est sur toi qu'on a tiré. Pas sur moi !

- Mais tout ça a dû quand même te secouer pas mal, objecta Don. Je te connais frangin.

- Non… Tant que toi tu vas bien…

Le silence s'établit un instant entre eux.

- Pourquoi tu es là ? finit par demander Don.

- Comment ça ?

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils t'ont gardé ? Tu es blessé ?

L'inquiétude s'entendait dans le ton de la question. Charlie s'aperçut alors que son frère ne pouvait pas savoir la raison de son hospitalisation. Il avait perdu conscience au moment où il avait fait sa crise de panique. La rougeur envahit instantanément ses joues : comment expliquer à son aîné qui avait reçu une balle en le protégeant, qu'il avait été hospitalisé pour avoir perdu son sang froid comme un gamin apeuré ?

- Charlie… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? insista Don.

Alors à mots hésitants, Charlie raconta l'arrivée à l'hôpital, cette impression de traverser une brume de sons, de lumières qui le blessaient. Cette quasi certitude de ne survivre que par sa main sur celle du corps inerte qu'on transportait à travers les couloirs et l'horrible sensation de se noyer qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'on avait tenté de l'arracher à cette main. Il se souvenait d'avoir hurlé, de s'être débattu comme un forcené, puis plus rien, le noir, le néant, le calme.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé son récit, il coula un regard honteux vers son frère s'attendant à lire dans ses yeux la moquerie ou pire, la déception devant sa lâcheté. Mais il ne lut dans les prunelles brunes posées sur lui qu'une immense compassion et beaucoup d'amour.

- Oh Charlie ! soupira Don. Ca ne valait pas la peine de te mettre dans des états pareils. Tu vois que je vais bien.

- Mais tu as failli être tué à cause de moi Donnie… Comment voulais-tu que je réagisse ? se défendit le mathématicien, les larmes aux yeux.

- Pas à cause de toi frangin, objecta aussitôt Don. A cause d'Ackerman. Tu n'y es pour rien et j'aimerais que tu te le tiennes pour dit une fois pour toute d'accord ?

- D'accord…, abdiqua Charlie, mais sur un ton si peu convaincu que Don fut sûr que tôt ou tard il leur faudrait avoir de nouveau cette conversation.

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis Charlie reprit, d'une voix quasi-inaudible :

- Je te demande pardon Don…

- Charlie ! Je viens de te dire que tu n'y étais pour rien ! s'exclama l'aîné. Alors tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

- Non… Je m'excuse pour ce que je t'ai dit, il y a deux jours. Tu sais que je ne le pensais pas… Je voulais juste t'écarter de moi, éviter que tu me poses des questions parce que je savais qu'alors je ne pourrais pas faire autrement que de te parler, et j'avais bien trop peur de ce qui pourrait se passer à ce moment-là.

- Oui. Lorsque j'ai su ce qui s'était passé je l'ai bien compris… Pourtant…

Don s'interrompit, comme s'il craignait de blesser son petit frère. Mais des phrases résonnaient encore dans sa tête, des phrases qu'il aurait du mal à oublier : _Tu te sers de moi, tu m'utilises comme un super ordinateur et c'est tout ! Quoi que je ressente, quoi qu'il arrive en dehors, tout ce que tu veux ce sont des résultats, et rien d'autre… Assez d'être ton petit chien fidèle Assez de juste te servir de faire valoir ! Je voudrais, une fois, une seule fois, avoir le choix tu comprends ? A cause de toi je suis passé à côté d'opportunités fantastiques dans mon domaine ! A cause des enquêtes du F.B.I. j'ai négligé ma propre carrière. Parce que tant que je suis dans TES dossiers, ma théorie de l'émergence cognitive n'avance pas ! C'est fini Don ! J'arrête de te servir de larbin._

- Quoi ? Donnie… parle-moi.

- Ces mots que tu m'as dit Charlie… Est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas une part de vérité au fond ? Est-ce que tu ne te sens pas frustré parfois de devoir travailler sur mes cas alors que tu as tant d'autres opportunités qui s'ouvrent à toi ?

Charlie sentit le danger, il se rendit compte de la blessure qu'il avait ouverte dans le cœur de son frère et il sut qu'il devait au plus vite colmater la brèche avant qu'elle ne creuse entre eux une barrière.

- Non… Enfin… Parfois c'est vrai que c'est un peu agaçant. Lorsque tu m'apportes tes dossiers et que je suis sur un raisonnement… Mais je n'ai jamais aucun regret Donnie, tu m'entends, jamais. J'adore travailler avec toi !

- Je crois t'avoir déjà entendu dire ça une fois, sourit Don.

Mais ses yeux restaient préoccupés, le sourire n'y était pas monté et Charlie comprit qu'il n'était pas complètement convaincu.

- Don… Tu sais bien que si vraiment ça me pesait je te le dirais.

- J'aimerais le croire petit frère mais… Tu sais, ces mots que tu as choisis. Ils ont frappé juste là où ça fait mal et ça ce ne peut pas être une coïncidence. Peut-être qu'ils reflétaient inconsciemment ton véritable sentiment face à notre collaboration.

Charlie gardait le silence, les yeux emplis d'appréhension. Est-ce qu'après tout ce qu'il venait de traverser il allait subir une épreuve supplémentaire, devoir renoncer à travailler avec son aîné, le regarder à nouveau s'éloigner de lui, repartir dans son monde tandis que lui serait aspiré dans le sien, voir jour après jour se creuser de nouveau le fossé entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus jamais se rejoindre ?

- Peut-être que tu as choisi ces mots-là parce que tu savais qu'ils m'obligeraient à voir la vérité en face. Parce que je ne veux pas me servir de toi Charlie, jamais ! Je veux ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour toi et…

- Mais ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour moi c'est d'être à tes côtés Don. Je t'en prie ! Oui tu as raison… J'ai choisi ces mots en sachant qu'ils allaient te faire mal. Je me souvient de ta réaction lors de l'affaire Bonnie Parker, lorsque tu m'as fait promettre de te le dire si un jour j'avais le sentiment que mon travail avec toi m'empêchait d'avancer vers autre chose. C'était le meilleur moyen de t'éloigner : te rejeter impitoyablement, te conforter dans tes craintes. Crois-tu que j'ai oublié ce que tu as dit dans le cabinet du Dr Bradford ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu as dis que quand tu travaillais avec moi tu avais l'impression de m'utiliser, de te servir de moi et que tu détestais cela. Lorsque tu veux soulever un poids trop lourd pour toi tu utilises un levier. Et j'ai choisi ce sentiments que tu avais comme levier.

- Drôlement efficace alors, sourit Don.

Mais cette fois-ci Charlie ne manqua pas de voir que le sourire était monté à son regard et il comprit qu'il était en train de gagner la partie. Etait-ce parce qu'il était réellement convaincant ou parce que son frère ne demandait qu'à se laisser convaincre ? Parce qu'il ne voulait pas se passer de sa collaboration ? Non qu'il veuille l'exploiter contrairement à ce que le mathématicien lui avait jeté au visage, mais simplement parce qu'il aimait l'avoir à ses côtés, discuter avec lui des cas ardus qui se présentaient à sa sagacité, débattre pied à pied de ses théories et lui accorder la place qu'il méritait dans son équipe.

- Donnie… Tu m'as demandé de ne pas me sentir coupable de ce qui s'était passé.

- Oui, tu n'y es pour rien Charlie. Tu es une victime.

- Alors en échange, moi je te demande de croire qu'il n'y avait pas un mot de vrai dans ce que je t'ai dit.

- Charlie… Tu sais que parfois les mots nous échappent de manière inconsciente.

- Peut-être. Mais les miens n'étaient dictés que par l'urgence de la situation. Bien sûr que je ne les avais pas prémédités. Mais s'ils sont sortis ainsi ce n'était que dans le but de te rejeter impitoyablement pour t'ôter toute envie de revenir, pas parce qu'ils reflétaient la moindre parcelle de vérité… Tu dois me croire Don. Jamais je ne me lasserai de travailler avec toi mais cependant, si ça arrivait, alors je te le dirai franchement.

Don plongea son regard dans celui de son frère, semblant vouloir le sonder jusqu'à l'âme. Un sourire, franc cette fois-ci, apparut de nouveau sur ses lèvres :

- Dis donc frangin… depuis quand tu as un diplôme en psychologie toi ?

- Idiot ! rigola Charlie en envoyant une bourrade à son frère.

Aussitôt il s'affola :

- Oh mon Dieu… Donnie… je suis désolé… je n'ai pas réfléchi ! Je te t'ai pas fait mal ?

Don avait un peu pâli mais sa voix était ferme lorsqu'il répondit :

- C'est ça ton problème Charlie…

- Quoi ?

- Tu réfléchis trop quand tu ne devrais pas, et pas assez quand tu le devrais !

Les protestations de Charlie moururent sur ses lèvres en voyant le regard moqueur que son frère attachait sur lui. Il se contenta de lui serrer la main un peu plus fort, dans une étreinte où il faisait passer toute l'affection qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Sans un mot Don lui rendit son étreinte et les deux frères restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, les yeux dans les yeux, à se parler en silence, dissipant les dernières zones de malentendu qui aurait pu subsister entre eux.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Voilà... C'est terminé pour cet épisode. Merci à tous ceux qui l'ont lu, particulièrement à AmbreOnyx, Anon5, Lily, Praemonitus, Rhyn et Yumi-Chan dont les commentaires étaient très encourageants.<p> 


End file.
